Library Kisses
by alixxblack
Summary: This story details the romance of Hermione and Harry after a late night kiss through the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione, Harry and Ron learn about each other and evolve as couples and friends along the way. Rated T, but may contained some M chapters.
1. First Kiss

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

Hermione's hair was balled into a bun on the back of her bobbly head. She could hardly keep her eyes open but she needed to know everything for the NEWTS tomorrow or she wouldn't be perfect. And, naturally, anything less than perfect simply wasn't an option. In a lackluster attempt to keep herself awake she yanked her blouse from the waist of her skirt and took several deep breaths. "I can do this," she thought to herself, "I just need to focus."

Unfortunately, focusing was nearly impossible. She could feel someone's eyes on her even though there was not a soul in the library anymore. The librarian had long ago learned that waiting for Hermione to leave was simply not a fight she could win, nor a task she dared to take on. Mostly, she would rather flirt with the staff that patrolled the halls in the late hours. There usually wasn't a sexual motive behind it, flirty was more or less a personality. Hermione had come to understand these things in her several years of late night studying rounds.

"How goes it?" An obnoxiously familiar voice filled the room with insane joy.

"Harry, you frightened me. I should have supposed that you were around here somewhere." Hermione had never been surprised to Harry like she was in that moment. She had grown accustom to him checking in on her, aware that she studied herself nearly to death each evening, particularly on tests. And since she was striving to have the best score of a sixth year in decades, he knew tonight she would require his relief.

"These are just tests. You are far more brilliant than a grade could ever figure." A compliment, it always started as a compliment with Harry. Then would come a joke, usually about how nastily unsocial she was, aside from her friendship with Ginny, and the large impact that has put on her romantic life. Harry was obsessed with romance, seeing as it was obvious he and Ginny were developing a relationship. Everyone and their mother could see it, literally. Molly had prodded her children about any knowledge on the topic. She had been suspicious for some time, Hermione gathered.

After the joke would come an apology, which was precisely when Hermione would continue drilling herself by looking at a list of questions and humming back responses. Harry would just talk louder than she, making it quite difficult to concentrate. It was a magnificent way to remember things, though, by pairing his obnoxious comments with an answer. It would phenomenally. She had never told him how helpful his arrogance was, for fear entirely that he would become incredibly more arrogant.

An hour went by, the apologies and insults had finally mingled together eventually into some sort of nonsensical babble. Hermione was well tutored on the material at this point, sure that she could likely pass the NEWTs with perfection with her eyes closed. She was practically succeeding at the task now. Just as she began putting her belongings away a light snore flew from Harry's side of the table, the true sound of a tired boy.

"Harry, wake up. I'm heading back to the common room." She shook his hands very gently, now risking touching him for too long. She never touched him, really, for an excessive period of time. She almost feared what it would do to her, to their relationship. Harry was a fragile being, if she thought on it, and saw no reason to risk breaking him. He had been through much and she could never predict if attaching herself to him as a friend would damage him wholly. She had crossed those boundaries long ago, but keeping herself distanced, hiding bits of her personal life from him made it easier to deny. She often fought with herself on the issue.

He didn't respond so she grabbed his sleeve and tugged. He let out another rumble that resembled a snore. He couldn't possibly be that far into the sleep pattern, could he? She wiggled his arm in a similar manner to that of a snake and still arose no response. Instead of procrastinating she reached across the table and swatted him with her hand. Well over half of her body was hovering just above the table's surface.

His eyes popped wide open, and he lurched himself forward. Their lips smashed together, surprise gushing through every vein in their bodies. Hermione was delayed in reaction, unsure as to what this could mean for them as friends, and how Ron would react. How would Ginny react? That was most concerning of all, since she had come to believe Harry had feelings for her. Had he been masking them, she wondered, because his true emotion was in full bloom around her? Hermione tried to pull away but her heart sunk instantly. She found herself reaching for another, and another, and another.

Years seemed to pass before Harry removed his lips from hers, panting as he did so. Hermione simply blinked as she lowered herself back into a sitting position. The moment was ridiculously awkward and horribly romantic. It was a little kooky, but what could expect when you were dealing with Harry Potter? There was not a single normal thing about the boy.

"I am sorry." He spat, but Hermione laughed at him. "There's nothing to be sorry about is there?" They shook their heads and headed back to the Gryffindor Tower, both aware that there was love flowering just beneath the surface.


	2. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

The next morning was so strange for Hermione, she glided down corridors oblivious to the other early bird students who were eating before tests, or hurrying to finish last minute assignments. She heard voices, she saw people, but when she usually might have spent her walk deciphering the words, rumors, complaints that sounded when she passed. This morning she was dazed, engulfed in her inner thoughts, her inner happiness. She felt as though she were actually floating, she must have looked like the Grey Lady perusing the corridors.

Last night she and Harry had kissed. They were both aware enough to have known what was going on, each of them voluntarily having kissed in the library. It was the same table she always sat at, the same table he would come to comfort her at. For six joyful years they had been friends, incredibly reliant on one another in ways they could never explain to Ron, who was unbelievably jealous. Harry and Hermione just had a maturity that Ron hadn't yet discovered, if he would ever do that. He resembled Fred and George in many of their behaviors, which was to be expected. Hermione found herself laughing at it. Ron was such a funny person, she was glad to have him as a friend.

"Hermione, you're going to do exceptional on the NEWTs today. I can see it in your eyes, but you already know that." Luna Lovegood was always in the Great Hall early, she liked to talk to the House Elves who would sometimes dine with Dumbledore and discuss their days as they passed. Hermione loved the House Elves, she managed to get there early enough to speak with them, but some of them weren't as fond of her. "Over-protective, lunatic" was a common description, but she didn't mind. She knew her purpose was to help them see the better life they only dreamt of, she knew the road to success for magical creatures was not always a pleasant one. And for that she was thankful Luna was similar in nature.

"Morning, Luna, what a pleasure to see you. I am a little worried about the NEWTs but I think I studied very well last night, and I slept wonderfully." Hermione's words must have disinterested Luna because she nodded humbly before bouncing away. Hermione shrugged her shoulders, pushed her gaze to the ground, hiding the ridiculous grin she had on her face. She began taking steps down the aisle, to assume her place towards the front of the Hall.

"Watch it, Granger! You filth, how dare you run into me! Are you not smart enough to watch where you're going?" His snarl, his scoff, and his overall shout was startling for Hermione, although everything about him foreshadowed he was an outright git. She scowled at him insistent that she not apologize. It may have been her fault, but the impact of his shoulder hinted he may have pursued an incident, and Draco Malfoy was exactly the type of guy to do that.

"You best mind your manners, Malfoy. Your daddy isn't around anymore to save you if trouble arises." She melted beneath the touch of his hand. She nearly lost her balance, lightheaded from the vision in her head. It was as if Hermione was reliving the moment all over again. It was simply amazing, but she snapped back into reality. Draco Malfoy was turning bright red, swearing viciously at Harry, who simply grinned in delight.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" MacGonagall was there to save the day, from a possible duel. Hermione would have hated to have had to punch him in the face again. He was such a weak individual, as far as she was concerned. He hid behind others, behind a name, much like Voldemort and his followers. He was smart, and he'd make something of himself, but not without the help of others. At least he knew how to manipulate things in his favor, elsewise he'd be the weakest link. Hermione rolled her eyes, and instantly returned to her route to her favorite seat.

Harry didn't stand too close, although he was not far enough away that Hermione could be at ease. She could smell just the tiniest hint of cologne; she hadn't even known Harry acquired any. She always inspected the boys' belongings before they left for King's Station to assure they weren't leaving anything behind. She was doing Molly a favor, really, not exactly snooping. Although, she wouldn't deny that she discovered things that she could occasionally use to her benefit. Hermione liked the scent.

The conversation was dry, actually, to be frank it was nonexistent. Harry would occasionally peek at Hermione as he sipped his glass of orange juice. Hermione returned the favor, only hers was cranberry. Eventually they started to giggle about the situation. The very topic they were avoiding was penetrating their every thought. How was Hermione going to test that morning if she couldn't keep focus on anything but Harry's kissing her in the library?

"What's so funny?" It was Ginny who joined them, at not surprise to either of them. Suddenly Harry was shifting in his seat, but Hermione knew the conflict occurring inside. She did not feel jealousy or frustration. Harry handled the tension well enough, as he dealt with Cho last year and her erratic behaviors.

They stumbled over their words, stating nothing was funny at all. Ginny shrugged her shoulders, preparing her interrogation on Hermione for later. They shared everything with each other, mostly, and this was going to be something she expected to be shared. Unfortunately, this was a private matter and one that would hurt her feelings. Hermione wouldn't be able to win, she foresaw that. She wondered if it was Divinations in practice. She started laughing again, only this time by herself.

Hermione dabbed the corners of her mouth curtly, nodding at her friends kindly, "I am sorry. I thought of something funny. It was about Divinations. I think I should get going. I will need to find my seat. Have a good day."

She scurried away, jitters beginning to take over her body. She didn't need to worry about the test, she knew she would do just fine. She was such a good student she was actually more afraid of failing a test, or even worse an entire class, than she was of death. She knew it was absolutely wrong, her priorities clearly out of order. Hermione couldn't bring herself to change that, to care about much else. The more she knew the less likely she would have to be scared of death. You can't fear what you can avoid, after all.

"Hermione, you look happy." Ron was humming, the last of the four to get to the Great Hall every day. She waved and bobbed her head, nearly stopped. She had slowed and made eye contact with him. Butterfliers fluttered in her stomach but she forced a smile and headed on. She managed to trace her thoughts back to Harry's soft lips on hers, his warm breath hitting her cheeks. He was much more than a friend, much more than a potential boyfriend. He meant more than anyone ever had to her, and it was a terrific feeling.

* * *

><p>Note. If this one isn't as good as the first one, I am sincerely sorry for ruining it for you. I was just thinking about it on lunch today, wondering what "the morning after" effect would be like. I don't know how to feel about this. You probably don't want to hear that, it makes me look like a bad writer. Forgive me :D<p>

Let me know what YOU think, since YOU are the only one that matters, right? Thanks for reading!


	3. Library Lost

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

Hermione was again in the library studying for regular tests, but more unfocused than she had ever been. The NEWTs went quite well, they weren't as threatening as she had expected. Of course, she was in a pleasant mood when she went in. Usually she would have spent the morning bickering with Ron, who would have asked why she didn't just wait a year. "What do you have to look forward to next year?" He would have scowled at her most angrily. He was only that way because he wanted to study with her, she could see his interest in her grow each day. What a disappointment it would be for him, and Ginny for that matter, when they found out about Harry and she. They would be torn to bits, probably unable to ever forgive them.

Ginny was a beautiful girl, though, and incredibly intelligent. It wouldn't pass without mention that she was nastily fantastic at Qudditch, it was nearly frightening. She would move on so much quicker, so much easier than maybe Ron could. He was funny enough but dreadfully jealous. Several girls wouldn't appreciate that sort of behavior, considering him childish and incredulously annoying. Hermione forced the thought out of her head; she needed to focus on her material.

"Year six spells, starting at the beginning of the alphabet…" Hermione began softly, aiming her recitation at her books lying in overlapping stacks upon the table in front of her. She took a deep breath, letting her thoughts scramble together as they formed a series of spells, naturally, in alphabetical order.

"Accio, Aguamenti, Alohamora, Anapneo, Aparecium, Avis, Cave Inimicium…" Hermione droned on and on, annunciating every syllable, Decendio, Diffindo, Dissendium, Duro, Engorgio, Episkey, Erecto, Evanesco…"" She could literally feel her ears beginning to numb, the pattern taking hold. She had been doing this very method of memorization for years. She wasn't even truly sure why she was doing it now. She was sure she would ace the test. She may not have all the confidence in the world, but the only thing she was absolutely sure of is that she knew her spells, and quite well. She was talented enough to cast spells silently, which was far ahead most of her peers. This studying was beginning to seem rather silly.

"Ferula, Finite Incantatem, Flagrate, Furnunculus, Geminio…" The voice she knew all too well began listing where she left off, and Hermione wasn't about to deny that she was impressed. Harry was very smart, but even she who knew him better than all others doubted that he was on the same level of expertise that she was. A smile took over her lips forcing them to stop reciting the Year Six spells.

"Good evening, Harry." She effortlessly took a piece of parchment and began copying a list of ingredients she would need to have for her Potions exam coming up. They were given exactly three potions they needed to concoct during the two hour class period and Hermione knew that having her ingredients ahead of time, and even prepared if at all possible, would make the entire process a simple as Alohamora.

"I haven't seen you all that much today aside from classes. Where have you been hiding?" She wasn't exactly hiding, she was just incredibly good as subconscious avoiding. It was not so much that she didn't want to see Harry, she just didn't want to be caught "seeing" Harry the way she knew she would…every time they are together… It was going to be obvious and containing it would be more difficult with each day. She was up for the challenge, considering the result was being with Harry openly in a romantic relationship, but the consequences that were present seemed too much to risk. This was Hermione, though, and she often over-contemplated things. She was already debating with herself.

"After the NEWTs, seeing as I was dismissed from a regular day's schedule for the testing, I went upstairs and changed clothes. I grabbed some stuff to eat from the Great Hall then ate in the court yard. I went down to visit Hagrid and some of the creatures, you know how I sometimes do, then returned to the common room. I caught Ron, he had forgotten some books, but he didn't stop to chat, he mustn't have seen me. Then I went t o turn in assignments to McGonagall and Flitwick, and of course Snape who expected me to turn in my work on time regardless, and of course I grabbed an early dinner then came here to study for tests later this week. It was purely incidental that we did not come across one another, surely you can understand that." Hermione couldn't believe how defensive she had gotten over the course of her accidental monologue. Harry had a frown most of the way through the explanation, but ended up laughing at her anyway. Hermione should not have been very surprised. Harry found her behavior amusing, although he must have been attracted to in one manner or another because he was once again leaning into her, still from the opposite side of the table, looking at her with eyes glittering against the flickering candlelight.

He smelled of chocolates, probably having had a few chocolate frogs before he headed down to the library. She would guess, as strong as the scent is, he also ate a handful of jellybeans while he waited for Ron to fall asleep. She wondered if he waited for Neville and Seamus to fall asleep before he wandered away in the night to find her, well not so much find since he knew she was here. He was sneaking away in the night to spend time with her. She probably looked goofy to him, grinning stupidly at how cute she found Harry and all his silly behaviors.

"You…are…so….great." Each wordy was breathy, each pause was silently passionate. She jerked herself backwards, afraid of how serious things might get. She longed to kiss him, to experience the loving tingle that would inevitably shoot through every vein of her body. However, the risks were absolutely too high for the time being, it was entirely too much for her to lose. She would lose her reputation, her friendships, possibly her stability in school. She had to focus on herself, as feminist as that probably sounded. Would Harry think she was a feminist? Did he know what a feminist was? He probably did, he came from a Muggle world as she did. They were so very similar, had so much in common; they were practically made for each other. It was obvious.

"Is there something wrong?" He sounded confused, and why shouldn't he. Only 24 hours ago they shared a magical kiss, more magical than Hogwarts and beyond. There was no match for how fantastic it was. There were no words for how selfish she was behaving. There was more to this equation than she.

"Ginny and Ron will be heartbroken." Surprised at herself for actually admitting it, she felt relieved that her concerns were exposed. She had not been the type of person, ever, to have exposed how she felt in such a boisterous manner. Not emotionally or romantically, anyhow.

"Ginny is a strong girl, she would be stunned, but nonetheless barely harmed. She could have any guy she wants." Hermione waited anxiously for his conclusion about Ron. Would it match her own? He would be furious at the both of them, and Hermione would have to fear insult upon insult, horrible remarks being made constantly. Harry would likely be discredited of any shred of honor he had left. His life was complicated enough with Ron demeaning everything about hm. Hopefully Harry could see that, predict the future of Ron's reaction and the wrath it would bring.

Still, somehow through all of her racing thoughts she could do nothing but long for Harry's kiss. This time it was she would was leaning just a little too far over the tabletop, and she would staring at him, watching his muddled thoughts flicker through his eyes, glistening with pain and desire. But he fought through it, unintentionally, just as she and pulled himself upwards to, again, share a momenta of love with Hermione.

Their mouths clashed, their breaths slightly audible, and Harry's hands running through Hermione's hair. She enjoyed it, a smile bouncing over her expression between kisses. Everything felt surreal about the developing relationship with Harry, it was much too perfect to be real. It was too easy to work out. Although, Hermione didn't much care at the moment, because all she could think about was pulling Harry to her side of the booth and holding in her arms. To embrace him with the raw intensity of her love for him! She could hardly contain herself.

But she had to.

"We are so silly, Harry. Ron will be furious. I don't know that I could sit here and so quickly tarnish the friendship I have with him, and I am positive you won't either." Hermione scolded Harry, but more so herself, for the events that were coming into play. He was going to pursue her, she was sure, but not with ease. He was probably as serious about discretion as she was. She was hoping so, in the least.

"Only because you say it so." Before she could attack his belligerent attitude he was popping out of the library. She felt the inches the turned to feet of distance unreeling from her body, it hurt to see him walk away. He wasn't angry when he spoke, he even chuckled as he went. It was painful, almost fatal to have him leaving her right where she was. He had never left her siting alone in the library, not once.

"Oh bugger!" Hermione nearly screamed at the top of her lungs, frustrated beyond capacity with the situation. Whatever could be worse, she wondered to herself. Gathering her things, she was officially giving up for the evening.

* * *

><p>Gosh, I can't believe that this started as a one-shot I was writing on my lunch to a pretty decent story! All the reviews I've gotten are very nice, and I hope you guys liked this so far. I was surprised to get such great feedback on such a conservative story. I appreciate all of you for reading :) Thanks so very, very much! I might have another out very soon ;)<p> 


	4. Two Can Play at That Game

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

"Hermione, do you mind if I speak to you for a moment, please?" Hermione was surprised by Ron's politeness, causing her to be suspicious from the moment he brushed her hand to get her attention. She had felt butterflies again, but she knew it would pass. Ron was not particularly dreamy, after all, and would never taste as good as Harry did. She felt dirty for thinking in that manner immediately, but forced herself to pay attention to Ron, seeing as he seemed genuinely concerned with something.

"Of course, I don't have much to do anyway." The past three days had been full of tension, and she would guess that he had noticed. Anyone person with eyes and half a brain would have seen the difference in Harry's behavior, as well as Hermione's. Harry was defensive and compulsive, and overall particularly more angry than usual. Hermione was laid back, less focused, and actually a lot nicer than she already was. Not that she was nice to everyone, because Ron had made it clear enough that sometimes she was a little more blunt than she should be, although that was only if something pertained to him and his behavior.

"Harry has been acting a bit funny, y'know? He acts like doesn't have a care 'n the world. He's been sneakin' out at night, y'know, and I was wonderin' if maybe you had any idea where he's been off to and what is makin' 'im so off lately." Hermione knew much more than she would ever be willing to say aloud, especially aloud to him. She must have looked a little worried because Ron asked her if she was alright, and she nearly didn't hear him. She snapped her mouth closed and took a long, deep breath in through her nostrils. She was not going to lie, but neither would she tell the truth. She had heard somewhere, or read it rather, that in myth, elves told half-truths. She would tell only what he needed to know.

"He's been seeing a girl, I think. He hasn't told me too much, but he's smelled of perfume the past couple days, and he's wore the same shirt after class all week." Ron wouldn't have noticed these minor details, and he would probably envy Hermione for having such a close attention to everything, which he would typically scold her for doing. His nodding head made him look a bit happier, his teeth were visible and a hum of thought sounding from his throat. She was still hazy in though and could barely distinguish if he were speaking or not, but when she finally came back to, he was addressing her directly. Luckily she heard enough to respond.

"No, he hasn't told me of any girls he likes, Ronald, because I am a girl! Do you really believe that he would tell me, when he could more easily tell you and have you understand! Harry couldn't walk up to me and say 'Why, she has quite a nice bosom!' and expect me to say 'Well, mate, I sure agree with that!' Gosh, Ron, you are rather daft, aren't you? He'd sooner say something to you. Why don't you just ask him?" Why had she told him to ask Harry, maybe she was the stupid one. She should not have even brought anything up. She turned "only what he needed to know" into "get it out of Harry because I am not telling."

Ginny's powerful voice came in, shrilling her excitement for the visit to Hogsmeade later that day. Hermione demanded herself to not turn her head to see Harry following Ginny, simulating a puppy in his actions. She kept her eyes locked on Ron, and actually felt herself experience a slight twinge of jealousy.

"Ron, I was wondering if you'd like to grab a drink at the Three Broomsticks that take a walk around the area, I haven't got much to actually down there, aside from purchasing a few items for Potions. Harry has plans anyway, so I figured we could otherwise occupy our time." His cheeks turned pink, and in the corner of her eye she caught Harry turning a deep shade of red. It was sort of thrilling to see flattery versus anger next to one another, figuratively more so than literally. She was no stranger to this game, since she had pulled it in the early winter when Ron was madly in love with Lavender, she had won that one out on an awkward Hospital Wing visit, but nothing had come of it. Mostly because Harry and she were blossoming into something much more than she could ever be with Ron.

She slapped herself mentally, she needed to stop being so flitty in her thinking. She watched Ron's mouth form an acceptance, asking if she was heading down to lunch yet. She watched Harry watch her, and she caught a glimpse of Ginny glowering at Harry, and she felt Ron gawking at her. She felt like the center of attention and was wrong, it radiated unacceptable behavior. And still Hermione jumped to her feet and danced through the door hole of the Gryffindor Common Room right behind Ron to the Great Hall.

She barely caught Ginny's voice…

"Harry, what has gotten into you? He's been head over heels over her …" She closed her mind off to it. Let him be jealous, she figured, he wasn't acting any more maturely than she. If he was going to go on out alone with Ginny, then she would go out alone with Ron. After all, how much damage could it do?


	5. It Couldn't Be Worse, Right?

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

"I bet you had a blast with Ron, didn't you? I mean he's just a terrific comedian, much like yourself!" Furious would have been an understatement, Hermione thought to herself. He was way past that. He deserved it, though, since he went off on a wild adventure with Ginny, who was positively glowing that evening when the students returned from Hogsmeade. She remembered seeing them at Honeydukes standing much too close.

"And I bet you and Ginny had just a cozy time. We all make assumptions, Harry, but they aren't always correct. You realize that having two love interests is not a good idea, or should I explain that for you!" He absolutely needed to have this happen, he needed to feel angry because then maybe he would see what he had done wrong. She did not feel bad about what she was doing.

Okay, she might have felt extremely bad about having gone "out" with Ron but not because it made Harry jealous but because she was definitely leading Ron on. When he found out that she and Harry had something he would be even worse because he would feel as though Harry stole what was his. Hermione didn't allow a frown across her lips because then Harry would see right past her scolding, and that would make the whole process ineffective. And Hermione was never ineffective, not really.

"If it pleases you to know, Ginny and I did not do anything! She had invited me to interrogate me about why I had been acting funny. I distracted her treats and lots of butterbeer. Mostly we talked about the impending doom hanging over our heads, but that was totally wrong me, I get it. I shouldn't talk to Ginny because then I am clearly snogging her behind the scenes! It is entirely true, bloody hell, Hermione, you've caught me!" Hermione reached over and swatted his arm. They weren't in the library this time, but rather in the second floor bathroom, which people still avoided despite the fact that Myrtle was now all over the school and willing to moan her sorrows at anyone whom didn't run away. She had hoped Harry wouldn't find her there, but he must have followed.

Or used the Marausder's Map. She wouldn't put it past him. He had been using it to spy on the ever suspicious Draco Malfoy all year, claiming he had some evil purpose. He had "clearly" cursed Katie Bell and had serious intentions to harming Dumbledore, but these were just Harry's theories. Hermione did her best not to fuel them with belief, even if she did kind of agree with his ideas. They were logical, but it was better not to boost his ego. The multiple swooning girls were more than enough to do that for him.

"You are acting like a child!" She howled at the top of her lungs, he hands balled into fists at her sides. She must have looked like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum. Harry didn't budge, so she began to stomp towards the door but she doubled back and made eye contact with Harry, the serious kind that a mother gives her child before grounding them from the television. She briefly thought about what wizard children got taken away when they were bad. It was probably broomsticks if they enjoyed Quidditch, And their "wands" when they didn't like Quidditch. What if they didn't like either. What would they take away then?

"I told Ron to ask you about a girl that you like, since he came asking me questions as well. I said ti was a girl, it's your problem to think up a lie. Lying seems to be your expertise!" Then, and only then, did Hermione finally bolt away from him, sounds of Myrtle offering relationship advice. The kind that insists he die and join her in eternal romance. She was a huge flirt though, she would prey on living man who'd give her the time of day. It was annoying, but it made Myrtle "special."

Hermione found Ginny crying in the dorms, nobody was huddled around her, but Ginny probably insisted she was just fine. Hermione sat next to her, "Do you want to talk about it?" She nodded then motioned to the door, it was a good thing Hermione didn't want to relax or anything because it was being denied to her. Ginny sat in the corner of the common room, having taken the stairs to kill time. Ginny had gotten control of her sobbing. Hermione told her to take her time gathering her emotions, assuring her that she understood it must be tough.

The candles were all put out, and the fire was smoldering but only just, the light was very dim. The look across Ginny's face was menacing, practically devilish. She looked as though she was going to murder someone. Hermione couldn't imagine any reason that would upset her so much. Well, not right away.

"Hermione, I want you to be completely honest with me. I know you can do that, can't you." It wasn't a question, and it was a statement. It was a trick, she was using her words in a manipulative manner so that they were no longer a type of language or tone of voice, or a type of sentence. She was making sure that what she was saying would stir a response with hidden answers, answers that she could then analyze and evoke more responses of the like. Hermione stared, not making a sound, but trying to keep an expression that implied she could give Ginny whatever she was looking for.

"Ron said he spoke with you about Harry and you claimed he has a new girlfriend." Hermione shook her head. She had not said explicitly that he had a girlfriend, "So Ron made that up?" She looked hurt, but almost unsurprised. Ron would do that, just for a laugh. However, he wouldn't do that to Ginny knowing that she really had it in for Harry.

"I said he may have a new love interest, but I did not say anything about a girlfriend. I had thought maybe it was you, he's already been rather fond of you, hasn't he?" It was so much more a lie than what she had told Ron. She knew lying would make it worse, she was mentally encouraging herself to say something that would lead Ginny in the right direction. That would end horribly, though, because Ginny would be more distraught that she hadn't said it was her simply. This was not a simple matter; Hermione was beginning to feel the distress.

"One might have thought, I hear. Ron says he's sneaking out at night, but he's not been sneaking out to see me. You know I haven't left the dorm at night in ages, so you should have known it wasn't me when Ron said that. I think you're not telling me something. Hermione, I expect the truth from you." What was she supposed to say to that? She shrugged her shoulders, she could claim equal bewilderment. She wanted so badly to rewind to two weeks ago when they only thing she cared about was blowing the NEWTs out of the park, as Americans say, and making it to through the summer alive.

"Listen Ginny, I didn't tell Ron I thought it was you, and I didn't say he had a girlfriend. I was surprised when he said Harry has been sneaking out to see. I spend my evenings in the library, so I know just as much as you do. Whomever it is, she probably isn't even a Gryffindor!" Hermione had taken the line of morality and completely erased it. She had never been this kind of person, instead of hearing Ginny, she could hear herself, see herself, and the mess she had gotten herself into. How did she, the goody-two-shoes of their group since the beginning, end up lying to her best friend and breaking everyone's hearts. She was a monster. A complete monster!

"I am sorry, Ginny, I know how hard this must be. Harry is confusing, and I wish I knew more to help you but I don't. I think maybe you should get some rest. You're all worked up and he's under so much pressure with Voldemort at large. This is such a rough time in our life right now. We need to enjoy the simple things." It sounded better than Hermione wanted it to, it was way too believable. She was getting good at lying and it was disgusting. She felt dirty.

"Hermione! I am glad to have caught you! I was in the library and I needed a book for that essay Snape wants us to write, do you think you could come help me?" Ginny stared, and how intently she took in the very details of the conversation happening in front of her. Hermione shook her head at him, hoping that was enough to make her guard go down, stop sounding the alarms that were nearly audible in her breathing.

"Ask the librarian tomorrow morning, I'm afraid just because I'm in there all the time doesn't mean I know where every book is. Good evening, Harry, do sleep well." The girls convened, scoffing at him for being selfish. Ginny blubbered about how obvious he was making it. He was making it obvious alright, Hermione wanted to say, but it was not her place. She was not in any place to say anything. She was the antagonist, and if she ever wanted to get out of the role she needed to keep her mouth shut.

She got herself into this mess, she could get herself out. She was an intelligent girl, woman. She had once been called the "brightest witch of her age," hadn't she? She was fully capable of fixing this. She didn't have a choice!


	6. Ginny Knows

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

Hermione sat in the Great Hall that Tuesday afternoon. Harry, Ron, and Ginny had decided to go do things that they do. Hermione wasn't sure what exactly they did when they went on their own. She was just happy that they hadn't invited her along. For the past week she had done everything in her power to not be alone with Harry for any extended period of time. She got to class just before the teacher started class, left when everyone else left, she wouldn't study in the library, and she would avoid the second floor lavatory at all costs. She replaced the library with the empty classrooms that she would mask with magic so that Harry couldn't find her on his map. She never used the same classroom twice in case he was that vigilant and kept track of the rooms she would use.

She had even offered to help MacGonagall and Slughorn with any tasks they were burdened with. MacGonagall had Hermione run errands to the owl tower, and Slughorn would send Hermione on special trips to Hogsmeade to get ingredients he had run out of. Other than that, if she had no work to do, teachers to help, or studying that she needed to do, Hermione would simply go down by the lake, mask herself in the brush and relax. Sometimes she would enjoy taffy and chocolates, but generally she would try to keep still and silent. She wanted to lose herself.

On this Tuesday Hermione wasn't concerned about being found, so she sat in the courtyard, back against a tree with a Muggle book in her lap. She had not told anyone that she adored Jane Austen's work, and she was rereading Pride and Prejudice for the hundredth time, or so it felt, to occupy her mind. It was so easy to love a fictional story. Plus, the romantic situations you could find in a book would make anything in real life seem less evil. She partially read now because she didn't want to feel like the only person in a bad romance, rough romance rather.

"Look, boys! We've got a real-life Mudblood perching herself in this very court yard! Do your best not to arouse you, she might poison your blood." His smug smirk was full of smite and self-worth. Hermione wanted to ignore him, she needed to ignore him, but it was taking much more effort than she was willing to put forward. She snatched her wand and cast a spell silently and sent Draco flying across the yard into a wall. His cry was loud and it called a lot of attention. She flew around and aimed her wand at anyone who dared to challenge her. As she had been doing for a few weeks now, she slammed her feet on the ground as she fled the scene. This school year sure was ending poorly.

Hermione was laying down in her dorm when a familiar voice cooed her name from the doorway. It was Katie Bell, "Harry is looking for you. He sent me up here to let you know." She was so innocent, unaware she was the messenger for an immoral cause.

"Tell Harry I am unwell, I will see him tomorrow in class." Katie laughed, which caused Hermione to sit up and stare at her. Katie was not the sort of person to laugh without reasons, she was super calm and very polite.

"He said he expects you in the library. He knew you'd say that." And then she was gone. It was quicker than the blink of an eye. Harry was so irresistible, despite the two weeks she's spent being angry with him for putting her in this position. If he hadn't come to the library she wouldn't have kissed him, and if he hadn't returned she hadn't have done it a second time. She was to blame also, naturally, but he had initiated it. No, this wasn't a blame game and Hermione knew it. This was two grown-ups making very large mistakes.

The walk to the library was inexplicably difficult for Hermione. She felt as though everyone was staring at her, so many girls giggled as they walked past her, she even stopped in a bathroom to check herself. She had nothing on her face. Her clothes were in order, blouse tucked neatly into her skirt, socks at her knees as expected, shoes buckled. Her hair was resting rather flatly against her head. She looked ordinary.

She must have been paranoid because when she went back into the corridors the "I am being watched" feeling dissipated. She instead noted the bits of conversations as she typically would. "Did you hear about" and "I heard he lied" and "They called it quits" and "She cheated on that test" stuff filled conversations, usual gossip as she expected. She kept heading towards the library, pretending Harry wouldn't be there when she arrived. This was just another venture to pick up random bits of knowledge, she recited this to herself over and over. It almost sank in when she crossed Ginny in the hallway, completely by chance, who was frowning.

"He said he has fallen in love, Hermione. He refuses to tell us who." Hermione's jaw dropped uncontrollably, glancing to the door of the library. Ginny followed her eyes.

"Are you -?" Hermione wanted her to finish the statement, please finish.

"Are you!" It was definitely the question Hermione thought she was asking.

"I don't know anything about that, Ginny." Hermione's voice was little more than a whisper at this point. Ginny snatched her wrist and drug her into the library, protests erupting from her mouth every inch of the way. When Ginny found Harry sitting in a booth, a necklace box and a rose she nearly physically beat Hermione into the ground.

"Hello, Ginny." Hermione must have looked more enraged because Harry stared directly at her.

"HELLO GINNY? I HAVE BEEN COVERING YOU UP FOR NEARLY A MONTH AND ALL YOU HAVE GOT TO SAY TO HER IS HELLO GINNY! I COULD CURSE YOU TWICE OVER, HOW DARE YOU!" Ginny clapped her hand over Hermione's mouth, when Hermione turned she saw the face of an angry librarian. The girls scooted into the booth, allowing the reality to sink in. Ginny started by asking simple questions: Why did you lie? Why did you lead me on? How long have you known you loved her? Did you know you loved him?

Then she started asking hard questions. How long have you guys spending nights in the library? Why didn't you tell anyone? What started this whole scheme of lies? Did we know the consequences of lying?

Harry said he lied because Hermione wasn't prepared to admit it. He lead Ginny on because he wanted to make Hermione jealous enough to mess up and expose themselves. He always had a different type of love for Hermione that he couldn't call friendship, but certainly not romantic. He claimed that changed shortly after the party with Slughorn, increasingly growing stronger within him; he knew it was love but denied it until he kissed Hermione in the library.

Then Hermione explained that Harry would always come cheer her up while she studied in the late evenings for so long she couldn't remember the first time he showed up. They had never said anything because they didn't want people reading too much into it, which was appropriate until recently. And of course the start of the lies was when Harry first kissed her. And, unfortunately, they were fully aware of the things that could go wrong with the lies they were telling. They still did it, Hermione particularly, because there was so much to fear that a lie seemed nothing in the bigger picture.

That wasn't the case though.

"I am not going to stress about this, because things happen. And being friends with you two has made me good with strange situations. I never expect the ordinary anymore." Harry and Hermione visibly relaxed in their seats. The air seemed to thin out. Ginny was nice, calm, accepting of their feelings for one another. Hermione couldn't have asked for a better best friend, she couldn't believe that she had been so rotten to her. Harry started squawking his own apologies, asking if Ginny planned on saying anything to anyone else.

"I think breaking the news to Ron is your responsibility, together. He'd be far worse off hearing it from someone else." They knew the secret wouldn't come out to Ron any time soon. There was no way Harry was going to say anything to Ron. And Hermione didn't even know how she would begin explaining that. Ginny leaned forward and pointed to the gifts that Harry had. He handed Hermione the rose and then opened the necklace case. It was a beautiful necklace with a small pendent dressed in rubies to form a cursive "H." It was very simple, very predictable, and still somehow beautiful. She would have kissed Harry, but it was still a little weird. Plus, that would be salt in the wound for Ginny, who was putting her best "game face" on.

"Ginny, thank you for being a better friend than I have been, you are such a great person." The two girls embraced, Ginny agreeing with Hermione.

"Yeah, well, at least you're back to telling the truth."


	7. The First Move

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

It was a dreadful Saturday afternoon, there was just a certain gloom about the day. Ginny had found out about Harry and Hermione's relationship only three days ago and seemed to be perfectly normal about the situation. She was already flirting with a guy who had his eye on her for some time, someone from her own year. Hermione thought it better that way, regardless of her feelings for Harry. He was going down a path that she could not follow. Hermione wasn't even sure she could, she always feared that she might not.

Dumbledore had called Harry to his office nearly two hours ago, but nothing had been revealed of its purpose. Hermione hated those visits most, because the outcome could be an array of terrible things. Harry would probably return bloodied up or frustrated of another failure. Although, she asked herself, what failure could remain at this point? He'd already coerced Slughorn with his Liquid Luck. She frowned and looked out of the window in the library.

"Hermione." His voice was so shy and cautious, as though approaching her alone was a scary thing to do. She nearly tripped over her own feet when she whirled around to see his face. Somehow knowing what his expression was would help her brace for the coming conversation. Hermione wanted to be prepared rather than unaware, and with someone who could get as angry as fast as Ron did it would do one well to be ready.

"Ron, you startled me, I had thought you off to bed already." Folding her arms was something she did hoping for protection that would never come, as she knew it didn't create an invisible shield around her. She knew spells that could, but ne're did she cast them. Hermione went back to the window and waited for something, anything, to come from Ron's mouth. Any noise would have been sufficient for her.

"Ginny said you ought to be here. She said you are a little worried about Harry and Dumbledore." Ron joined her, maybe just a little too closely, at the window staring into the nothingness that stood outside. It was fascinating to see how beautiful the world was and still how terrible it could be. She wondered for a brief second how many people had to die that day in attempt to better the world. An attempt that may or may not ever be availed, and Hermione hoped than her parents every second of the day were not part of them.

"I understand, you know. He's always out doing dangerous things and you never know if he is coming back. He's my mate, I get uneasy just as much as you do." Those words weren't even close to being enough to describe her fright, but she wouldn't tell him that. He would be suspicious, even he wasn't that daft. She leaned into him in hopes that the warmth of his body would ease her tense muscle. Harry would be back soon, unharmed; she kept trying to convince herself that this was true. It had to be true, just for her, and just this once. She would give anything, anyone, just to have him safe this once. Please, she begged to nobody in particular, just left him return well!

Ron took the opportunity to hug Hermione tight into his arms, a soft sigh escaping her lips. It was nice to know there was someone else she could turn to in times of need. It had always been Harry because he always listened. And now that Harry had her heart, if he frustrated her, she could turn to Ron. Who was probably now under the impression she had feelings for him that she was not hiding any longer.

Ron kissed her forehead, why did he have to be so nice to her. He wasn't all that bad, was her? No, not at all; he had such a big heart ready to swallow her up in love. Love that she, now, could never return, but she selfishly wanted it. For several long seconds she pondered her choices, what were the consequences of changing her mind. She could turn away from Harry, it was still early enough in their relationship, if you called it one, that she could go with Ron without worry of detrimental damage.

But that was a lie, was it not?

"Let's go down in the court yard, I'd imagine Harry will walk through there. We could meet him half way." Hermione ushered Ron towards the door, hoping that she could get what she wanted this once. The thought repeated itself over and over again in her mind, just begging the world for a fluke, for a different outcome. She wanted an anomaly. She needed it. She absolutely needed it.

"Sounds brilliant." His half smile sent chills through her very bones, his arm wrapping around her shoulders melted her skin away, but it was the hot air from his breath that did the most damage. It pour guilt into every pore of her body, reminding her that no matter what he would have to find out, it was inevitable that he would find out. She'd always known this.

She just hoped that Harry was safe.

They were so near the court yard, they could feel the coolness of the outside air chilling the stone walls, and therefore conditioning the corridors. Hermione was a little happy to have frosty around her, something about it made her focus switch. It eased the tension that always seemed to surround her life. She let her thoughts embody an image of her life had she never attended Hogwarts. Would she had ever been involved with such drama? Something about Volemort's strategy alerted her subconscious that no matter what world she was in, she wasn't safe. So long as he lived, nobody was safe.

"Did you see that?" Ron pointed towards the sky, a beam of green light being briefly visible, it flashed quicker than Hermione had time to process what happened. Ron was tugging on her arm, more aware of the events around them than she. She was sure she just saw the Killing Curse in action ,and the body falling was far away. It was too far to distinguish. Unfortunately, Hermione was aware of Dumbledore and Harry's meeting tonight. She had acquired a common sense that always paired those two men with trouble. And trouble, this time, brought death.

"Please, not Harry." Tears streaming down her face, Ron demanding she hurry. "PLEASE NOT HARRY!" The need to see the death for her own eyes, as teachers began realizing the destruction occurring within the school walls, was all that pushed her onward. The world began crashing around her, but tunnel vision replaced her generally selfless persona. If he weren't alright, how much of the world would change! Her world would change…


	8. The Calm

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

The wedding was going to be extremely difficult, as the entire summer was an absolute disaster. Hermione knew what to expect, it had already been discussed. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and she, Hermione Granger, would not return to Hogwarts for their seventh year of education. Right now, now more than ever, their focus was on saving the world. The burden was enormous, tremendously frightening, but hers to carry alongside her two most beloved friends. And her boyfriend.

Harry and Hermione, agreed in the few letters they exchanged that summer that they definitely had a relationship. They also agreed that telling Ron was not necessary until after they saved the world. If they didn't, or knew they couldn't under any circumstances, at least the knowledge wouldn't be the worst thing he'd ever been faced with. Hermione did not share Harry's sarcastic point of view, but she could not disagree his reasoning was fair. And with that they ran.

She risked her life for him, to get him to the Burrow, his safe house on the night of his birthday. She gave up her family to join him on his quest. She was putting a true friendship in jeopardy. Hermione was acting very uncharacteristically in order to be with him, to have a love like this.

Tomorrow was tomorrow, not even tomorrow. Hermione was sitting in the room side-by-side to Harry's. She was even against the wall he rest parallel to. She wondered, as she always seemed to do anymore, if he thought of her. Dreamed, rather, since she was positive he was resting. Was he as worried as she about dancing? He would be in disguise, naturally, Polyjuice Potion being his drink of the evening. Yet, something scared her that Ron would notice the twinkle in their eyes, they boisterous manner they would become distant from the world. The simple way they would lose themselves in each other's eyes. Ginny would already know it, but what of the others? Might they recognize is too? What ever would they say on the matter?

The boys, absent of Harry, raised the tent. Hermione was standing near Molly, who chattered all about Fleur and Bill. They were the stars of the day, and he was the first of her children to marry, Charlie seemingly celibate and forever destined to be that way. She had every right to be happy. Today was a great day. Everyone deserved to be at ease.

She heard Ginny emerge from the house, asking a time estimate before she needed to be ready.

"Ginevra Weasley! You need to dress _now!_ Hurry, lass, come on now!" Molly didn't shout so much as she demanded. Hermione offered to help in any way she could, avoiding thoughts of the chance that she and Harry would dance. All the way up until the ceremony began she busied herself, the way she always would to keep her mind off things, to be sure her thoughts never strayed from the present. Forget about the future, she scolded, because the only way to live is now. It wasn't Hermione's choice of life concept.

The hour had finally arrived for the guests to mingle, but luckily Hermione was faced with sticking nearest to Ron. Lupin and Arthur kept advising Harry to stay on the edges in case he needed to run, but not too far out in case he was swiped, "You never can be too careful." Lupin looked awful, she recalled. Tonks and he had married but they did not look too thrilled. Lupin was wearing down quickly from being a werewolf. Tonks was a magnificent lady, a strong woman, and she would be there for him no matter what.

Ginny had been chatting with her cousin, Harry in hiding, at the homemade butterbeer bowl. The two were going to present the cake Molly made for Harry's birthday. There was so much to celebrate that day. It was beautiful to see the good that was still left in the world. Would things ever be this cheerful again, Hermione lingered. She missed her parents desperately. The world may become cheery, but would she ever be? She had been plagued with these questions for months now. Ever since Harry kissed her in the library her life had been uprooted and replaced.

"Relax a bit, will ya? Why don't you dance with me for a bit?" Ron didn't offer her much of a choice as he snatched her hand and tugged her violently into the crowd. She nearly plowed Luna, who happened to be staring into space while he father lectured her on some odd topic, to whom she screamed apologies. She couldn't hear her soft voice accept, but it was her nature not to mind. Before she knew it her had was on Ron's shoulder and his hands cupping her waist. It wouldn't hurt her to relax for just a moment, surely it wouldn't kill her?

* * *

><p>I know these have been short lately, but I promise to get longer work out. It was a busy week in school this week (I'm in college, and that's not slow business). It was midterms, and we had a family trip to the zoo, and I've got a birthday party to attend yet. Things should slow down and more work can get pumped out :) Thanks so much for your time, feel free to drop a review, and I hope you keep reading!<p> 


	9. On the Run

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

The voice was unmistakable, it would have been difficult to not know, given the past years with the Order around, that the one speaking was Kingsley Shacklebolt himself. He was warning. Scrimgeour was dead, and Voldemort now had control of the Ministry of Magic. There was silence, it seemed years long, that rest within each party guest. Hermione's eyes locked on Ron, who was one of the most calm individuals at the moment.

"Harry, we've got to get Harry. We have to leave, Ron! Hurry!" She had been carrying an odd handbag which she kept close by, if not on her hip, at all times. She had not mentioned to the boys that she packed the essentials in case of a moment like this. It was all she could do, prepare and be on edge, since she took her parent's memories of her away from them. When she pointed to her bag that was sitting on a table very nearby he snatched it, the two of them plowing through the crowd to get to Harry, who had been on the other side of the tent at the time of the incident.

"Take my hand! When we get Harry I am apparating us out immediately!" He obeyed as she expect, which was a pleasure since he normally wouldn't do such a thing. She was glad that they reached a mature point in life, even if it was during a life threatening event. Her eyes met with Harry, whose Polyjuice Potion was beginning to wear off. There were Death Eaters flying into the tent, and Hermione knew they couldn't mess around any long. She tugged Ron hard enough to throw him into Harry, just long enough that he would grasp him. Harry had his wand, as did Ron, and she clearly did too; this was all they could worry about in conjunction with their lives. Not even their families mattered.

Since she had let her mind wander frivolously to days she spent with her family. She found the three of them, wedding attire clad, standing in a crowd of people on the streets of London's night life. She remembered coming to the theatre here, and the ballet, just a few years ago with her parents. It wasn't but a minute before the boys questioned her choice. Instead of explaining, "I have memories here, is all. It's easier to go someplace you already know, isn't it?" She scurried the boys forward into a dark alley and then into an abandoned flat to change. She, naturally, checked for the presence of others in case they had been followed. Or, worse, there were muggle criminals present.

She handed each of them clothes that she had packed, clothes that would fit in well just about anywhere in Europe. She couldn't imagine, although she could be wrong, that Voldemort would have placed his Horcruxes all over the world. She wasn't Harry, though, and she had less information on the 'Dark Lord' than he did. Harry had a navy blue sweater with deep colored jeans, black sneakers to match. Ron would sport a dark grey hooded jacket with a white shirt underneath, and a pair of greyish jeans. Hermione, to keep the trend up, was going to slide into black skinny jeans, maroon running shoes, and a matching shade pullover. Light colors wouldn't blend in the same, so she avoided those types of clothes. She had to give up many of her favorite outfits, but she knew this was a bigger purpose than feeling pretty. It wouldn't matter if they all died under Voldemort's reign anyhow.

They trio snuck back into the rounds of people chattering about the pub they were heading to, or how fantastic their trip to the cinema was. Hermione heard Ron ask Harry about some of the muggle ideals he heard portrayed. They didn't want to disturb Hermione, who ultimately had the plan until they had a chance to discuss further action as a group. There were plenty of overnight cafés in the area, due to the high traffic , and she wouldn't lie to herself. She needed caffeine desperately.

Harry and Hermione ordered quickly but since Ron was unfamiliar she asked for something that resembled butterbeer. A butterscotch iced coffee. Meanwhile, she and Harry were going to indulge in a popular drink among the muggle teenagers these days. A simple cappuccino flavored with chocolate and mint. He admitted mint was a weakness of his, "It smells so fresh and lovely. Dudley never smelled good, so I looked forward to a strong, clean scent."

"How did they find us?" Ron asked as he eyeballed his drink. She shook her head, Harry giggling in her shadows. He was weary of it, which was funny to her since he was always eating at Hogwarts. It was practically nonstop! And now he was faced with an unfamiliar form of nutrition, if the word was used ambiguously, and he wasn't sure what to do with it.

"The trace is still on Harry for several hours. It's illegal to track him down." Hermione said it, although it wouldn't matter if Voldemort had control of the Ministry. This was going to be a disaster if they were found. She just had that feeling that they would be, though. She couldn't escape the possibility that they would get caught…soon…

Ron was explaining his very brief knowledge acquired from his father. The Ministry didn't always follow the law, of course, and nobody really thought that was truly possible. Everyone breaks the rules, everyone breaks the laws, it just depends on the severity and the damages. She felt Harry turn around to check the clock, and likely the perimeter for danger. He must have found it because she was instantly being shoved across the aisle under a booth table. Glass began shattering, spells were starting to be cast. All it took was one shot of green light to send her into a swirl of emotion. She was feeling as she did the night she thought Harry had died.

_Petrificus Totalis!_ Her mind screamed it in a voice that did not sound at all like her own, but of a woman deep down inside of her who was applying survival instincts. Once the bigger of the two perpetrators was down she noticed that Harry's earlier spell had hit the other, leaving them again in a calm of safety.

"Do you recognize them?" Hermione directed the question at Harry, but Ron responded first. Each of them recognized one, which in some ways made Hermione feel inferior. She couldn't protect them if she didn't know from whom she was doing it from, "I'll get the windows. Ron, get the lights. Harry, start cleaning up the mess. We can't leave a scene here, not one that will lead Voldemort into London looking for us."

The journey was truly about to begin.

* * *

><p>NOTE: I know this is pretty short, and I'm sorry. I'm also taking it light on the angst for now. I can't begin to tell you how much your reviews mean to me. They really can turn a bad day around. I am glad you keep reading this story. It is a confidence boost, kind of like an energy drink, except this really works ;) You guys simply rock, but you are HP fans. Why wouldn't you?<p> 


	10. Internal Threat?

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

The evening was late, Hermione having already re-apparated three times. They left immediately after the coffee shop to somewhere in southern Great Britain. There was a picture she liked from when her parents visited during her time at Hogwarts, she always thought it was beautiful, a perfect place for her parents. She quickly grew attached to the photo. Clearly the image was engrained into her brain because she was able to clear the location up enough to get them there.

No questions, thankfully, arose about her choice.

"We need to pick somewhere to stay until we have time to plan." It was strangely intelligent of Ron to say, but they all had to have been thinking it. Murmurs slithered from behind their teeth in agreement, ideas following close behind. Harry and Hermione bantered back and forth of squatting places all over Europe. Ron said Charlie probably knew great places to hide out in Romania, but it was too risky to go to family. It didn't offend him, which Hermione thought it might, but it was much more important to him that his family not be put in danger than their own personal safety.

"We can't pick a good location without knowing where we are going first." Harry was ready to give up, it seemed. She reached out and took his hand. Ron was patting his shoulder so hopefully it didn't look unduly suspicious in his mind. She had been yearning to touch him. Any touch was enough for her for now. She knew there wouldn't be time for a relationship with them running from the darkest wizard the world had ever seen. It felt so right to comfort him, it felt so wrong to like it, but it was all she wanted regardless. Her selfishness surprised her, but not really when she thought on it. _I knew it was going to be this way when he kissed me. I can't be surprised at my change in behavior._

"Blimey! Why didn't I think of this before? We could use Grimmauld Place! Sirius hid there for two years! The Order was still using it just earlier this summer. It is perfect for us right now." The joy was hard to contain, it was such an obvious answer. She kept her tone hushed, and it was a smart call because only moments later she heard voices from around the corner they were standing on. They were talking in favor of Voldemort, their Dark Lord. She wasn't going to chance that they were Death Eaters, or even recognize Harry. She grabbed a handful of cloth in the center of the boy's chests.

This time they were in Olivander's abandoned wand shop. It was unlikely that they would be found someplace they already ransacked, it had been well over a year since the shop was abandoned. If they missed something, surely they would have already returned to recover it, or discover it wasn't there.

"Hermione, there is someone hear." And a split second later an unfamiliar voice was asking who was there. Hermione saw it was just an elderly fellow as she was formulating an image of the street Grimmauld Place was located on. He even called out that he was just hiding there too. She felt bad, but nothing could be left to ambiguity. Nothing was as it appeared anymore.

Not even herself.

"Homenum Revelio." They were alone. It was nearly a scary concept to deal with, but they really had been alone all these years in essence, anyway. Harry was a unique person, in a rare situation, and nobody would ever be on the same level of loneliness he was. As for Hermione and Ron, only they could join Harry because only they would help without question or detest. She still could remember a year ago when Lupin was objecting to Harry's accusations of Draco Malfoy.

"Bloody hell!" Ron screeched after a safety curse started off, a protection Mad-Eye must have put down for the Order's protection.

"I didn't kill you." Harry's voice mumbled, reliving the night Dumbledore was murdered by Severous Snape. She could remember when they were alone and he was recollecting every second of the evening. Draco Malfoy was in fact a Death Eater, despite Hermione's constant objection to the thought. "He's just not that bile, I find difficult in believing something like that." He was, and with that induction he was assigned a large task. A task he was unable to perform. Hermione was almost proud that it was not his wand causing the end of Dumbledore's life. She smiled briefly but not enough for the boys to realize it.

Together they walked into the Black family home, which by inheritance, now belonged to Harry.

"Would it be wrong if I said I am starving?" Hermione and Harry leaned into each other, his arm naturally cradling her against him. And eyebrow shot up in Ron's expression but he smiled in the end. She could see, as he was easy to read, that if he had to be going through this with anyone it would be them. Hermione felt the same way, and Harry had always known this. Ever since he was an eleven year old boy unknowing to his role in history, and the future, he befriended them aware they would forever be his.

"I am going to see if there's anything to make, I'll come find you guys if I get something going."

Harry started up the stairs, Hermione trailing cautiously. His breathing was picking up speed the farther they got from the ground floor, and Ron. Hermione felt the same way. Something about desire was peculiar, how it would arise even in the most terrible of times. They should be miserable and sad, panicking and frantic, but rather Harry and Hermione were obsessed with getting just a moment alone.

She was daydreaming about unthinkable, and particularly immoral, things when she tripped over her own feet. How embarrassed she felt was nothing to how good she felt when Harry laid down next to her. He cradled his head in his hands and rest flat on his bad. Hermione scooted so close that any outsider would have thought the two conjoined.

"Like twins." Instantly she covered her mouth. It was not her intention to say that aloud.

"What?" Harry mustn't have been listening, thank goodness. Hermione shook her head, promising she was just babbling to herself._ I am going insane!_ Suddenly, though, she was now laying on her back, Harry hovering over her. This would look bad if Ron came up. It looked bad without Ron seeing it. Hermione could see herself looking down at them with disgust. This was the immoral behavior she longed for. Why did it have to look so bad?

Why did he have to smell so good…

…and look at her with those eyes…

…and…taste…so…delicious…

The kisses were soft, passionate, but quick. Moments, only moments, passed before ten kisses turned into one repetitive dancing of lips that seemed to part. Tongues clashing, hearts clamoring, lungs stealing a chance at oxygen every available change! Hands were latching onto shoulders, waists, thighs. The friction between them was escalating.

She tried to shimmy away from Harry; this was not the time for that sort of behavior. They needed to eat, discuss what information we know about the mission Dumbledore left behind, and then get some rest. Romance simply could not fit into their schedule! He pushed forward anyway, kissed her cheek down to her collarbone. Her skin tingled.

Again, she knew this was inappropriate. She kissed his cheek back but still moved away from him. This couldn't happen, not for the time being. No. No! NO!

"He won't find us, you know. He's much too hungry to remember to call us without eating half of it first." She had never heard his voice sound so confident and assuring, nor had she envisioned the tone of sexual desire entrapping itself in each syllable. She was nearly lured in by it. She shook her head again, not to disagree but to warn Harry nothing more was going to happen right now. They wouldn't have very much time to dedicate to their relationship after they got the steps laid out for their Prevention-of-Voldemort-Taking-Over-The-World adventure. If you could call it something so pleasant sounding, as it wasn't going to be pleasant at all.

Harry shut himself down, stood, and offered a hand to Hermione.

"I really don't mean to offend you, you know. There are just more important things than making sure we keep our love flaming." Hermione resisted his intimate embrace by ducking right underneath his arm. He didn't stop in his tracks so much as began walking in a slow zigzag, allowing for her to follow. If she followed, that was.

"Did you just say 'our love' or did I hear incorrectly?" It was another thing forcing Hermione to cover her mouth in shock. Why was she suddenly 'losing her cool?'

"I may have said love. I can't remember." Hermione beat herself up for attempting to deny it, but it was necessary to keep their focus. She was going to have to shut Harry out if they had a chance at succeeding. She would have to shut Ron out, too, because firing up jealousy between the boys would be detrimental to their progress.

"Are you going to use a memory charm on me so I can't remember this?" She didn't dare tell him she considered it. She envisioned Ron leaving them when he found out, or even began suspecting, that Harry and Hermione were a 'couple.' Taking that memory away would make it easier to distant from one another romantically. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, though, it was glaringly obvious she continued contemplating the possibility.

Sincerely.

"You are, aren't you?" He howled in anger. He was actually angry about. She shook her head, fingers crossed behind her back, a precaution she had been taking since she just a toddler. He hobbled to the kitchen, just shy of having steam fume from his ears, nearly running over Ron.

_What's wrong with him?_ She somehow heard his voice in her head. Hermione assumed it was because she knew him so well. Just as she knew Harry; in response to it she threw her arms in the air and followed in his footsteps. Although, she was significantly less unpleasant in comparison.

"I made some sort of pasta with noodles and vegetables around the kitchen. It's pretty good." His lack of awareness was the comic relief everyone needed. Soon they were all laughing as best friends. The way things needed be.


	11. Coming Around

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

"Alright, the Polyjuice Potion will be ready in the morning. We have the staff picked out, we know where they go to get into the Ministry and we know our objective." Hermione was trying to get someone to admit some sort of knowledge they may have forgotten. They have all been inside the Ministry at least once. None of them really knew enough to actually locate her.

"Yes, we're trying to find Umbridge because Mundungus Fletcher sold it to her. She has the locket." Harry was stating, exactly as Hermione would have expected him. Ever since their last kiss, which coincidentally a few months ago, he'd been doing everything he could to get on her good side. However, the more he sucked up to her, the more Ron did too. Ron had even mentioned Harry seemed a little more interested in her than he used to be, "He watches you all the time, like you're supposed to do a trick or something." Ron said it the same way he says all things that irritate him, with utter disgust.

"The only thing we need to do is figure out how to check Umbridge's office. We have a general layout, but we have to have this precise. I was limited on my supplies and I'm not sure exactly how long the potion will last. We'll have to work quickly." She hurried through her words, looking over the layout of the Ministry they'd gathered. This entire operation needed to be near flawless elsewise it would turn into a disaster. Although, she knew that wouldn't change things. Entering the Ministry as wanted criminals as a plan asking for failure to begin with.

"Hermione, you need to relax just a hair. We're bound to mess something up if we are stressing out when we get there." That was the last thing she wanted to hear. Bloody hell, yes she was stressed out about this adventure they were heading out on the next day. It could mean their lives if they make a mistake!

"Maybe if you stressed out just a little bit I wouldn't have to worry about your lack of intelligence getting in the way of everything else." She slammed the parchment back on the table they had been sitting on and she stormed up the stairway. During their time they'd discovered many things not only about each other but about their mission. They had no idea exactly where the horcruxes were, that Sirius' brother had hidden one from the Dark Lord, and that there were seven of them. The ring was destroyed and the diary was destroyed. The locket would soon be theirs, leaving four more. Three, if Hermione's hunch was correct. Three, because if she was right then they'd already found one. They'd have found long ago if she knew any better.

She was on the highest level of their 'home' leaning against a wall. She needn't snap at Ron, but she was tired of him. She wasn't just sick of having him around, but of his attempts to get closer to her. She desperately wanted to scream a profession of her love for Harry at him. She almost didn't care if he cried of it and left them behind entirely. Almost didn't care, however, wasn't completely. She may have rid herself of all romantic feelings for Ron, but that did not mean she held an attachment to him as a good friend.

"Hermione, that was not nice." What did it matter to Harry what was nice? What wasn't nice was trying to tell her she wasn't nice. Before she could walk away, though, he had her pinned against a wall. If Hermione hadn't been attracted to him she would have hexed him on the spot. But he was just looking at her the way he always did when he wanted to make her melt. She felt like Teflon prepared against all things wrong that Harry Potter could do or say.

"I cannot deal with this right now, Harry. This is very serious, all of this. Every single bit of it!" She hissed at him angrily, even if she wasn't truly that upset anymore. It wasn't going to matter because they were going to do it, stress or not, perfect or flawed, it was just going to happen. He kissed her, she kissed him back, and her thoughts were flooded with ideas of love and romance. She had worked so hard to avoid this and every wall she set up were ripped to pieces. Damn this all to hell, she figured.

Hermione's brain screamed for oxygen, but her body begged for more of Harry. His fingers traced the outlines of her back pockets, occasionally daring to prance under her shirt to caress the small of her back. Her own hands were tucked away in the sides of his jeans, almost as if she would pull them down any moment. She feared that she might, but hoped she knew better than to go that far given the circumstances.

She and Harry had managed to scoot into the only room upstairs, which was a makeshift 'living' room for the kids, she imagined. There were toys and a couch along with many magazines and photographs of Quidditch plays. The couple lay on a couch in the center of the room, lips smacking and bodies conjoining and moving together as one. After several sexually motivated minutes, Harry had unbuttoned jeans to match Hermione's, which in itself matched her unbuttoned shirt. This was too far, too, too, far.

In an attempt to dodge another smooch from Harry's oh-so-yummy lips, Hermione ended up flipping backwards over the couch. Surely it was going to attract Ron's attention. She pressed her ear to the floor to find the steps were already sounding off in a rush. Harry buttoned his jeans leaving Hermione looking suspicious all by herself. She threw him an scowl as a prize while she rushed to button her jeans and some of her shirt before she raised into view of the doorway.

"I heard crashing sounds, are you alright?" He inspected Harry's suddenly messy hair, then eyeballed Hermione for any mysterious flaws. The only detail she could have left was her shirt being slightly angled from having it pushed up and pulled down, and up, and back down. She giggled to herself, which set Harry off. Ron could only stare at the two with the possible scenarios flying through his mind at the speed of sound.

"She was sitting in here when I found her." Harry started.

"And I didn't hear him when he came into the room." Hermione did her best not to continue laughing, but the sounds just skid from her lips into the air.

"And then she fell backwards." Ron nodded without saying anything in retaliation. Instead of following to comfort him and apologize she remained right where she stood. She felt no need to explain herself, as if there was ever such a requirement in the first place.

After Harry was positive Ron was gone he turned around and plopped onto the couch once more. Hermione approached him cautiously, reaching hands out to his shoulders.

"I think he knows something is going on." She was relieved beyond explanation that he finally voiced the same observations.

"I would like to say I don't know how, but you've made good sure that he sees you staring at me day and night." Hermione shook her head, swatting Harry's own as she started out the door herself. "I've got to go get food. I've let you and Ron cook this entire time. It would like real food." She wasn't intending to imply that what the boys had been cooking wasn't real food, but they were never full meals. Hermione was completely aware she was on the run as a criminal in two aspects.

Not only was she with Harry Potter, Voldemort's biggest enemy. And number one on Umbridge's list of least-liked-people-who-ruined-my-career…

…she was Muggle-born witch as well.

* * *

><p>I just want to take a moment and try to put into words how much your reviews mean to me. One, taking the time to read my stories is so much more than I ever really expected coming to this site. There's so many pieces written in Harry Potter on here, it seems a miracle that anyone would find mine. LET ALONE... Two, like them. The fact that you guys have nothing but nice things to say is fantastic. It makes my day and motivates me to put more work out. And even though none of this is my original work, it helps me see that there are people that would read my style of writing.<p>

It really is uplifting to get online and nearly everyday of the week (for this piece or others) have a review from someone who doesn't know me saying they enjoyed reading this, or that its fantastic. I can't even put any justice to how special it makes me feel. Thanks so very, very much for reading this and taking the time to review them in addition. I appreciate every second that you spend towards this!

The next few chapters are a little cheerier than the others have been because really I think the story needs to be happy for a little while :) I'm changing the rating of the story. I feel the storyline gravitating nearer and nearer a more teen/mature nature. Hope that doesn't turn any of your readers off to it.

Thanks again!


	12. Playing Fetch

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

NOTE: This chapter is nearly double the others. It's the longest addition to this point. I really hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Hermione was dressed in proper Ministry get-up with Harry and Ron flanked behind her, Harry in a suit and Ron in navy attire for the maintenance department. They stared at a block of humans in stone brick. Ron whispered a question, oblivious by nature, but Harry shushed him. Harry had read the plaque as quickly as Hermione had. Instead of being upset, she was furious, even insulted. She didn't even waste her time turning around.<p>

"This is where mudblood witches and wizards belong." She dared to speak the one word that could not be upstaged in her eyes. It was the most rude thing anyone could call her, the most hurtful. On cue, she finished her sentence and pivoted away. There was an elevator she spotted just on the other side of the statue. She raced there to wipe the image from her mind.

They ended up being the only three in the elevator, thankfully. They whispered about which buttons to choose, but Ron ended up hitting one he felt most appropriate. Hermione scolded him for not making a concise decision based on proper problem solving. Of course, it didn't matter once the elevator stopped. A man addressed Ron about rain in his office, constantly attacking his common sense, intelligence, and ability. The last thing he mentioned was his wife, who was on trial downstairs.

"Speaking of the trial, Dolores asked me to have you meet her down there. She's leaving her office in just a moment." He was looking directly at Hermione. She shook her head, they could not have been luckier when they chose this woman when they made this decision to come to the Ministry. Ron stepped out of the elevator in the man's footsteps. He followed the man back to his office, where he acclaimed, "I have valuables needing retrieved."

Hermione and Harry decided to go up one floor at a time. But they felt as though they might have drank some Felix's Felices because they spotted Umbridge come from a room that clamored with obnoxious sounds that could only resemble a print press, practically a seat shop for the wizarding world.

"Go, Harry. I have to go down to the courts." But before either of them could move she caught sight of them.

"Hold the doors!" She squawked with her usual pleasure, which probably made everyone around her sick. She still was adorned in loads of pink. Harry stepped out of the elevator willingly at this point, not noticing the locket on her person. He wouldn't have, she admitted, just by passing her. The chain was nearly hidden, but the chain hung just over her collar. It was enough for Hermione to understand the locket was with her, and not in the office. She only wished she had had time to tell Harry.

The entire ride to courts, far below the ministry, was silent. Umbridge was holding on to her folder of notes for this woman, whom was married to the maintenance man Ron had become. Hermione looked over to her cautiously, figuring different ways she could get the locket herself. First, she could try to get it herself without alerting Umbridge. That would be most difficult, and the most risky plan. She'd have to use immobulus, take the locket, reverse the first spell only to use a memory charm to make her forget she did not have the locket taken from her.

Immediately the plan was tossed aside.

She could use an unforgivable curse, Imperious. She could order Umbridge to give it to her. That would be another illegal offense atop the two she bore already. It would work, it would be incredibly effective. Unfortunately, she would then have to leave immediately. That plan would leave Harry and Ron to defend themselves. Ron wasn't very safe for apparation, and Harry simply could not do it. He'd not had proper classes. His birthday had not fallen within the group to learn last year. It certainly made things difficult.

She could just us Accio for the locket, but that would be stupid outright. Umbridge would quickly murder her without a second thought. She pushed this one in the metaphorical dumpster in her mind. She felt the elevator jerk to a halt. They were in the court room. She had understood the woman's duties were take notes of the case for Umbridge. It was alike the transcriptionist in the Muggle word. She found it ironic to compare the jobs as she did. If Umbridge could read her mind she'd be killed instantly.

The trial began and Hermione was diligently, as she typically would, followed the direction of the case, enchanting her quill to copy everything that was said. She sat and watching, sometimes agreeing with Umbridge as instructed. She dared not to do anything that may look out of the ordinary. And, naturally, if worked with Umbridge you always agreed with her.

It felt like hours before Harry and Ron showed up, but they came across each other in the elevator, Hermione assumed, and arrived at the trial. Umbridge didn't seem all that pleased with the presence, but carried on the trial as necessary. She continued her job, but motioned to Harry subtly to look at Umrbidge's neckline, where the locket had naturally become visible when she bent over to pick up fumbled papers or tug on her skirt. She saw Harry's eyes flicker to her neckline and his adrenaline spew through his veins. She tensed, prepared for the oncoming action. Soon into Umrbidge's interrogation of the woman affront her Harry slid his wand out. Hermione silently moved her chair backwards, gripped her wand from inside her sleeve tightly. Based on Harry's actions she would react appropriately. He would likely take the locket, which means she would have to stun her, or if he stunned her, she would be responsible for grabbing the locket. Either way, she would do exactly the opposite of what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Her smile wriggled in an awkward fashion, causing her expression to appear nervous and uncomfortable. Harry shook his head at her, which turned to focus from the case at hand towards him. "You can't be serious. We are in the middle of a case." She stressed her words with the small amount of power she attempted to contain. She was on her fat feet, wobbling around trying to locate her wand, which Hermione was sliding simultaneously away.

Hermione snapped the wand in her lap, tucked it way under her cubicle where it would not be seen so quickly. Ron was lowering his wand into his hand taking stance in case of the need for his involvement. He had become extremely talented in defense, as he focused on it since the D.A. classes when Hermione countered his spells frequently. Harry was raising his wand directly to Umbridge.

"Accio locket!"

"Stupefy!"

"Expecto Patronum!"

It all happened so quickly. Hermione got the locket, jumped through the tiers of seats to the floor where Ron cast Stupiey at Umbridge, and Harry warded off the dementors long enough to for the four of them to hide safely into the elevator. It was 2 minutes of calm, filled with chatter. The poor woman that Ron was supposed to be married to stared in awe while it occurred.

"We need to get out of here. This will come up where we first on got on it. We are going to have to race to the entrances, we can apparate from there back home."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"It's the best plan we've got."

"She's right, Harry. This is going to be chaos when we get up there. Someone is going to have been notified by now. The dementors are loose."

"Well, I'll lead the way, but stay close behind Hermione. Ron can keep up well enough." The woman twitched her eyebrow but didn't seem bothered that they were all calling one another by different names. She jumped up and planted a kiss on his lips just before the elevator came to stop. He called commands to her as he followed Hermione close behind. Harry, though, refused to let her run alone. He laced his fingers in hers, preparing for the worst.

"I'll leave Ron behind if I must." He growled at her, alerting her that they may get separated if the need arises. She did not feel comfortable with that plan. The man who ordered Ron , who was beginning to look himself once more, was trailing the trio angrily. He was casting the Cruciatus curse hoping to hit one of them. Harry quickened the pace, but Hermione refused to leave Ron behind. He was just as much an asset as either of them.

Think fast, she ordered herself.

"Aresto Momentum!" It was the first that came to mind, she missed her target. She tried again, but he deflected it spell. She frowned, looked at Ron, and back to Harry was only steps away from their sure exit.

"RON, GRAB MY HAND!" He reached out, but not before turned to cast one final spell, "VENTUS!"

Everything was rushing, Hermione had ahold on both boys. She was standing outside Grimmauld Place with Harry and Ron at her feet and their enemy only inches away. "Accio purse!" Sheh ad packed everything they could need back into the night before in case of an event exactly like this occurring. He was beginning to get on his feet, but Harry thought fast, "Flipendo!" He was thrown back on feet but it gave them time to gather into another group. She watched as everything happened in slow motion.

He was back on his feet, that demon of a man, sprinting towards them. She hadn't taken in her surroundings but she could hear Ron screaming in pain already. Harry was holding on, hand s sweaty and heart racing. Everything was spinning as she took them into a woodland area. It was the first thing that came to mind. She had seen it in numerous times in books when she did research at Hogwarts. Their feet were finally crashing into the ground.

Harry was several feet away from her with her purse clasped in his hand. The shoulder strap had snapped she could see already. Ron was next to her, beneath her outstretched legs. He was howling in pain. Instantly she jolted forward. He had been splinched.

"Harry, I need – I need the essence of – dittany. Ron – oh my – he's been splinched! Hurry!" She was barely speaking, he probably couldn't even hear her. She was trying to control the panic growing in the pit of her stomach. Nearly his entire arm, and some of the left side of his chest. If she didn't get this healed rapidly he would be dead in a matter of minutes. She could see parts of his bone in the patches of light peering through the tree tops. "HURR HARRY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

He stumbled after he finally used magic to get it out. He handed her the bottle and glowered as she nursed Ron. She knew he would be jealous of the attention she was putting into him, but he was her friend. There was no romantic or passionate motivation. He deserved to live every bit as much as they did, and he was every bit as useful. He was a person, a person who meant a lot to Hermione regardless of her feelings of Harry.

"Shush, shush, Ron, it's going to be fine. You won't even remember this in a minute, try to relax for me." She was stroking his cheek ever so gently between drips of the dittany essence into his wounds. She could ready see the skin repairing and covering his exposed bones and muscle. It must have been painful for it to be regrown for Ron, but she was doing everything she could. She had made a trip to Diagon Alley to fetch supplies for potion making, she would have to brew a tonic for the pain. Healing from this sort of injury was going to be long and extremely uncomfortable.

"Get the tent out of my bag. We need to shield ourselves quickly." Hermione started off on the several protective spells she'd been practicing at number 12 Grimmauld Place, a home to the three of them. It was miserable to have to be doing this, but she knew the risks of engaging this mission alongside Harry. Every spell came out calmly, distinctly, and quickly. She must have appeared to be dancing to Harry by the time she was done she was several feet away from where she started.

"Thank you, Hermione. You saved my life." He managed the words between his gritting teeth. He was still hurting, and that was not good enough for Hermione. Harry had ahold of one hand. She sat next to him to rest a moment herself, she pulled his head in and kissed her forehead boldly.

"We would go insane with you, Ronald." He took her in his arms as Harry moved away instantly. He began setting the tent up to distract himself from Hermione's interaction with his friend. He was so easily made jealous. She wouldn't even pretend she didn't know the feeling. It was adorable in a sense, really. That didn't mean it wouldn't make matters worse for them as a group.

Before she made things worse, she removed herself from Ron's grip to begin brewing a potion to help him cope with the injury.

* * *

><p>Also, I've been trying to keep as true to the book as possible for a fanfiction, and I intend to continue this. However, there will be a more notable deviation in the work from here on out. I wanted to let you readers know in case that turns you off to future chapters. The characters won't be OOC from what they've been, but the events will be different from DH and I hope you can accept that.<p>

Thanks for reading this for so long! I love the reviews, they are terrific. I read a wonderful review just the other night that made me smile like a fool :):) You guys mean a lot to me as an author on this site! Feel free to PM if you ever want, btw, I'm always open to requests for work. I like a challenge ;)


	13. Not Getting Anywhere

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

When the trio first got the real locket a month ago things had been fairly easy going. Hermione had been sneaking around different Muggle communities and stealing things that they needed to get by. Harry and Hermione would often take turns going, as Ron was not yet well enough to defend himself successfully. They had to start taking turns wearing the locket because the dark magic within it was corrupting their personalities. Hermione was the least affected, surprisingly enough, so if anyone was not up to wearing it on their turn she'd wear it an extra day.

However, things slowly began changing. Harry was snapping at Ron for listening to a station Fred and George ran in secret. They sometimes would tell Ron without knowing he was listening that his family was safe. They would read Ginny's letters from Hogwarts over the air sometimes; even they read Neville's letters. Hermione enjoyed listening every bit as much as Ron did, which made things difficult between she and Harry, whom hated the blasted radio.

Beyond that disagreement, Ron was constantly harassing Harry why he was so interested in Hermione. Hermione was always outside and they thought she couldn't hear them. She always could. She was thankful that Harry wasn't admitting his feelings, likely aware it would ruin what little of a relationship the two had. Then, after these arguments Harry would take Hermione far away from the tent and try to convince her admitting their feelings to Ron was a good idea. She always protested.

The most recent argument was about the progress they weren't making.

"We've been at this for a month. Surely we'd have gotten somewhere by now." Ron moaned in pain, he must have moved awkwardly. For the most part he was strong enough to move around. The trio couldn't yet apparate to a new location, but he did held gather wood for small fires and would occasionally practice dueling with Hermione to get his left arm in proper working order. She tried her best not to believe he was saying that out of pain for a lack of luxury. She had trouble trusting herself on that, though.

"We have a long list of spells that won't work, or is that not enough progress for you?" Harry growled in defense. He was aware that the mission would be elongated by their lack of knowledge. He, unlike Ron, knew exactly what it was like to find the answers entirely on his own. That's all he'd been doing since he discovered he was Vodlemort's sole target when he was eleven years old. Hermione was used to seeking stuff out, like Harry, because she was Muggle-born witch. She had spent many years learning what the norm was. She had been at a disadvantage because her lack of stories and magical parents gave her a gap in her childhood knowledge. To be most accurate, neither of them were pleased with Ron's whining.

"You both need to bloody well shut it before I hex the both of you. I'm not your mother! You know how to behave properly!" Hermione had been distracting herself from the oncoming discussion by preparing snacks for them. She was making sandwiches. She had managed to smuggle a few canisters of peanut button from a grocery store in London, which is where she and Harry usually went when they needed things. They were both familiar with the city, and it made communicating dangerous and risky locations easier.

"And isn't it luck you aren't Harry's mother?" He'd been taking stabs at Harry by constantly bringing up his dead parents. Harry took it in stride, and she was rather proud of him. Ron didn't realize how badly it hurt Harry to hear those things come from his best friend's mouth. She was constantly comforting him on the edges of their safe-zone as he cried his stress away. She was just thankful he wasn't doing anything life-threatening.

"Ronald Weasley, if you cannot say anything nice then don't say anything at all!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. She didn't even feel herself raise to her feet. The worst part about arguing with Ron was that you couldn't get away from him. The protected area was typically small which meant he could get to you just about anywhere you went if he wanted to. Ron decided to stand up too, feeling it most appropriate for the situation she assumed.

"Maybe it's time you take that off, Mione. You've been on edge all day." He reached for the locket and she swatted his hand away from her chest where it rest.

"Absolutely not! You've been in a foul mood for nearly three days. I'm not giving it to either of you until you grow up." But Ron grabbed her forearm and pulled his straight into his chest. Hermione was narrowly frightening by his aggression but she couldn't admit surprise in the slightest. He'd grown into a very angry person, only to get worse she predicted. When he took it off and tossed it to Harry he finally let go.

"Really, Mione, you need to sort your priorities." He fell back into his bunk waiting to be served his food. Hermione raised her eyebrows at Harry who pocketed the locket for the moment. He snuck his sandwiches from the makeshift table where the plate was located before he slid out of the tent to keep an eye out.

Instead of attempting to speak with Ron she ate her sandwiches in silence, contemplating if maybe Harry was right about telling Ron they were in love. She couldn't see how that would help them, not significantly enough to get Ron on their level of understanding. If anything, that would put him off entirely. Although, moments like this made her wish they didn't have to hide their affection.

"Get your sandwiches yourself. You have working limbs, Ronald." And she swept out of the tent as Harry had. She didn't feel like dealing with him at all. He was in a foul mood, too foul to even fight with anymore.

Harry wasn't near the tent any longer, probably have wandered around the edges of Hermione's incantations. It was his practice to patrol the perimeter much alike a soldier in the military would do. In a pathetic attempt to find him, she found the rim nearest to her and started walking the opposite direction she suspected Harry took. Hopefully she would run into him as some point.

Ten minutes passed by and somehow Hermione still hadn't found Harry. She was beginning to wonder if he went back inside, or if he was hiding in the brush watching her wonder listlessly looking for him. He probably was doing the latter, knowing his sense of humor. She chose to turn right back around and begin walking the opposite direction.

SLAM!

"Harry James Potter! How long have you been behind me?" Hermione demanded as soon as she fell backwards to the ground.

"The entire time." He was laughing at her while she swore angrily at him, promising that this wasn't going to solve a thing. Playing games wasn't going to change the fact that Voldemort was trying to take of the world. Messing around all the wasn't going to give them answers. Progress was not going to come from frivolity! She ended up kicking a rock at him that landed harshly upon his knee. She watched him drop to the ground, a howl of sorrow break through his teeth.

"I cannot stand the both of you much longer. I might go loony." She stomped off to the other side of their land knowing that he wouldn't dare to follow her this time. He wouldn't want to test her nerves any longer.


	14. Time Passes

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

Note: This is sort of a filler, it's not super duper important to the storyline. Please don't be mad at me for not moving faster! I promise that some good stuff is about to happen for the Trio soon!

* * *

><p>Hermione watched the snatchers passing by with a familiar Muggle-born witch in their arms. Megan Jones was her name. She had only actually heard her voice a hand full of times but she recognized her instantly. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott had shared a dormitory with her during their years at Hogwarts. There was a dead girl of the same Muggle heritage as herself, only a short distance away. The snatchers were making jokes of her, some were even perverse. Hermione covered her mouth to avoid crying at the seriousness of the matter.<p>

"What's got you running behind, boss?" The snatcher Hermione had often heard about her travels in and out of towns was Scabior and he was standing so close to her that she could nearly feel his breath through the set barriers.

"Don't question me." His voice was cold, detached, and absolutely bone chilling. Hermione could feel the tears stinging her eyes, beginning to make a path down her cheeks. She wanted so badly to scream for Harry, even Ron, because she didn't want to be alone. He was looking in her eyes, it felt, getting ready to say something.

He sniffed the air. Hermione immediately knew why he lingered. She had snuck into an empty home, assumedly the occupants were on vacation or working, and showered. The wash they had smelled of cocoa butter and vanilla. Harry and Ron, on separate accounts, complimented the scent. It was not a smell you find in this area and being a snatcher, well, Scabior could identify these differences in his environment.

"Do you smell something sweet?" His voice was sweeter and more joyful now. He looked mad with desire, a desire to kill. It was disturbing to be in his presence. She did not dare to move backwards and run for the tent. They would have to move immediately.

"Victory always smells sweet, don't it?" Scabior returned his gaze to the werewolves that flanked him, soon Fenrir Greyback approached the gang. He stood over his brethren demanding to know why they've stopped.

"I had to piss." Scabior yelled hurriedly. Hermione finally was able to collapse in tears once their figures completely absent of her eye sight. She still kept her sobs as close to silent as possible. She couldn't imagine what she would do if she were facing them. Poor, young Megan Jones' life was over. It had always been in perspective for Hermione, she'd been aware of the war she was amidst. It had never been underrated in her mind. Yet, witnesses the death of her kind left an impact on her beyond belief. She wasn't sure she could recover from something alike this without permanent damage.

Hermione scooted backwards towards a tree, hugged her knees. She breathed slowly, deeply.

It must have been an hour before Harry found Hermione a wreck in the leaves. At some point she lost her sanity and had been lying in the mass of leaves that were beginning to fall from the trees. It was mid-fall and the season's change was becoming unbearably noticeable. As was their lack of progress, which was even beginning to discourage Hermione; it was good that Harry had a determination that couldn't be dissipated. He endured without set-backs. Hermione was positive she fell in love with him every single day.

"Hermione, what happened? Are you alright?" His hands began patting her body as he pulled her back into a sitting position. She tried to push him away but instead she ended up pulling him into her arms. She didn't cry again, as she felt she would, but rather enjoyed the embrace. He felt warm in her grasp. She felt like kissing him, knowing that he still cared for her.

And for once, she didn't care if Ron might see them. She forced her lips onto his.

They kissed, and they kissed, oh how they kissed. Eventually Hermione had to pull away, fearing things would go too far. She touched his cheeks, staring into his eyes with pure adoration. She wanted nothing more to have a life with Harry. She wanted happiness with him so desperately, but it just wasn't within reach. It pained them both.

They were skipping down the hill when Harry finally asked Hermione what had originally upset her, having tried to avoid startling him with the tale of the Snatchers. She fashioned a lie about her feelings getting to her about the boys.

"There were Snatchers just outside the edge of our barrier. Scabior could smell my hair, he lingered. They had Megan Jones. I don't really feel like talking about it right now. None of us can afford to screw up and lose our focus." They linked arms and trailed the conversation to better conversations. Harry was reminiscing on several happy stories he shared with friends such as Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and the entire Quidditch team. These were things that she had heard before, but it was nice hearing them again.

And in return Hermione told him memories from her childhood, a way to get the distractions of her parents. She explained how when she was younger she wanted nothing more than to start her library, being the incredibly odd child that she was. The first book that started her library was The Canterbury Tales. It was her father's favorite book. The last book she added was The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. It was a suggestion she had heard from a man at an opera her family attended.

They were nearing the tent but felt no desire to part in fear of Ron's backlashing. They figured, although not aloud nor in private to one another, that since he wore the locket that day they could convince in a few more that he was simply overreacting as a result of having it on. It was careless, but it would work. Ron's intelligence did not function at the rate theirs did for him to realize they were lying, he had a large amount of self-doubt that would significantly alter his ability to identify these sorts of dynamics in his life.

"Why don't you go inside, let me take the night to watch the site. After what you witnessed I think you've earned a free night." She accepted the offer and left a gentle smooch along his rough facial hair-clad chin, then daring to taste him once more. It was silent enough that it would have looked as if they were hugging. She heard a scoff from behind the thin fabric of the tent. A quick pivot lead her inside to face the terror that was Ronald Weasley.

"You guys are getting awful close, aren't ya?" His moan of aggravation was no new tune to Hermione's ears.

"You harangue the both of us daily without explanation. You can't blame us for consoling in one another. We fear each time we breathe you are going to accuse us of some other unseen crime. Haven't we got enough troubles?" She was surprised at how easy it was to pretend as if he didn't have reason to be upset with them. Hermione really just pretended naturally that there was nothing to be suspicious of. She was not proud of herself, but she could certainly feel satisfaction boiling in her blood.

"Blimey, this locket sure has turned me into a bloody git, 'asn't it?" He grumbled with ease before rolling from the bottom bunk on the right side of their home. They tried to call it a home, but it never felt comfortable or safe. It was not personalized for particularly cozy. She motioned for Ron to step out as she changed into her "night" clothes. Instead of jeans she would sport a thick grey pair of sweatpants and slide on a comfortable pair of sneakers. She'd wear a white long sleeved cotton shirt under a black hooded jacket. Her wand remained in her left sleeve at all times, when she slept.

She stepped outside to find the boys laughing together, not noticing her in the slightest. It was nice to see them as the friends she knew they were. Before she got tangled up in thoughts of how they might be in the future, she hurried out and hugged the both of them, a practice they picked up in caution, before lying herself down for a shaky night's worth of sleep. They never knew if they would wake and find another dead. Just because it hadn't happened, didn't mean it was possible.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this even though it was a filler chapter, in essence. I appreciate your super duper dedication :)<p> 


	15. Exposed

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

I just wanted to mention ahead of time, because I'm obsessive in nature, that this chapter include a substantially large amount of dialogue in comparison to previous chapters. I think you'll find it fits the tone of the story quite well.

* * *

><p>Hermione was standing with a hairdryer to her hair as she used the stranger's brush to keep her hair from going all different directions. She was evening taking an outfit from the closet. They were in the very back of the closet, so she couldn't assume the clearly rich family would miss it.<p>

Ron was fussy over the locket when she left, but she had brought the locket with her in hopes that they would calm down. Ron claims to have caught Harry and Hermione kissing one evening, but they'd successfully convinced him he was going a bit mad. Although, it hadn't completely calmed him down.

"Bloody hell, is nothing going to damage this thing? A spells, a noxious potion, or a sword, anything?" It took several minutes before Hermione realized what she had said. A sword? A sword! "Shite! Shite! Shite!" She started whispered as she tried to tuck her legs into the heavy dark denim jeans, but she fell down. Instead of worrying herself with much more she pulled the jacket over her bra, unzipped, and gathered the rest of her things, and disapparated back to the boys.

"HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!" She dropped the clothes, jeans barely over her backside, her high top sneakers unlaced, and the jacket japing at her sides. She checked around the tent before heading into it, where she found both boys standing with confused grins on their faces. It had not occurred to them that Hermione was frantic, and certainly it was unclear that her eccentricity was positive.

"Aside from behaving as a trollop, Hermione, what's got you knickers in a knot?" Ron buzzed over to her, zipping the jacket and even moving to pull her jeans up. A disgusted look must have crossed her because he hushed apologies into her ear, his breath sending shivers down her spine. She hugged him and threw herself into Harry's arms.

"I think I've found the answer! I think I know why Dumbledore wanted you to have Gryffindor's sword!" Harry ushered Hermione to the cubby hole eating table that was just behind the imitation oven. She was trembling with excitement; she finally has discovered exactly what they needed to destroy this horcrux.

"You discovered the answer in the shower? I really hope you weren't reading in there." It wasn't funny, and she reached to smack his arm but instead she forced calmness into her nervous system. She needed to relay the information in a concise manner that even Ron could understand. Breathe, she ordered, and speak.

"The sword, Gryffindor's sword, will only take in what makes it stronger. Remember?"

"Yes." She was trying to keep her speech slow and understandable.

"And in our second year you used it to kill the basilisk. Correct?"

"Hermione, just get on with it, will ya?" Ron must have been piecing things together quickly. It was unlikely, so it was much more possible he was thinking about a different topic he deemed more important.

"The basilisk fang destroyed the diary, which was a horcrux. And the sword takes in what makes it stronger, which would be the basilisk poison. And the basilisk poison destroyed a horcrux. This means that the sword can destroy the horcruxes! Gryffindor's sword is the key to the locket!" She was jumping up and down in her seat, eyes shining the flickering candlelight. She knew she must look like a nutter, but she was so pleased with herself.

"Hermione, you are brilliant. You are a genius!" Harry cupped her hands in his, their eyes meeting and holding an intimate gaze.

"No, I just have a central focus on details allowing me to identify and observe aspects of situations that those around be wouldn't be able to notice, creating a respective appearance of higher intelligence. I'm actually just a geeky girl with an inability to be absorbed in much else not providing me with knowledge." The two were gravitating towards one another, but a hand was slammed on the table that threw them backwards. Hermione pictured what they must have looked like to Ron, to anyone. They'd not been hiding their feelings particularly well the past few days, and with temperatures dropping, flurries sometimes on the worst nights, the two were constantly close together doing stuff to care for the group.

"Ronald, what's gotten into you? I have never seen you so angry before." She tried to trace her steps, cover the tracks, lead him into a direction other than the correct one. She wasn't sure it matter, though, because the truth would be out soon enough.

"I see the way he looks at you, the way you look at him, and how neither of you look me directly in the eye. You hold hands when you think I'm not looking! I've even seen him tuck you into the blankets in the evening! This has gone entirely too far! But, no, today today has been the worst!" He was red in the cheeks, a shade darker than his hair, which Hermione must not have thought possible because she felt immediate remorse. She tried to edge out of the booth but Ron shoved her back in and pointed angrily, "You can't understand, neither of you, what it feels like being me in this mess! I've lost my family to being a criminal on a hopeless pursuit! I've lost the love of my life to my best friend in the pursuit that lost me my family! And now, because I've followed you fools, I have no place to go in recourse!"

Hermione was beginning to cry, she had not wanted it to be this disastrous She had put so much work into avoiding a scene exactly as this one. She finally pushed her way past him and latched onto his wrist.

"You are just upset, you don't mean those things. You miss your family, I miss my family too. We can't throw the mission we've inherited aside because of our feelings. Please just take few minutes to regroup, I promise we are going to get through this. We've made progress, Ron, please listen to me." She was hoping in her heart that he would not overreact.

"We understand how hard this is, we've been here too."

"YOU DO NOT HAVE A FAMILY! NEITHER OF YOU DO!" Hermione couldn't resist her body when he spoke. How dare he try to behave as though she was not able to comprehend what he was going through? She took her parents memories of herself and convinced them to move to Australia! She not only abandoned her family to help Harry in this war, but she gave up any likely possibility of having them back. This was a fate worse than death, in her mind, and to be told she didn't know what Ron was going through was imbecilic.

"You are a git, a outright cheeky divvy git!" She slammed her hand across his face, then hurriedly began hitting him with an intense fury, spouting off everything she felt needed to be said. She knew before it even began that it would be just as hurtful as his own words.

"You are selfish, and childish, and immature! And nobody wants to deal with you! Even Ginny is practically embarrassed by you! You sit here absorbed in all the things that you've given up and are losing that you can't find it in your heart to try to talk to me as a friend! You are panicking because Harry and I have a relationship but you haven't even realized that Ginny knew before school was over last year! She wasn't angry or violent! I sure hope you aren't wondering why I am in love with Harry, because I might find you even more stupid than you were before!" Her hair was sticking to her sweaty cheeks. Ron was now crying in unison, pushing Hermione off oh him while Harry pulled. She was finally placed onto the bed to weep in peace while Harry sorted the rest of the matter out. She had done her part, whether it was positive or not. She couldn't see them, as they stepped outside to finally address the increasingly obvious problems within their group.

"How could you do this to me, Harry?"

"I wanted to tell you sooner, but Hermione was protecting you. She knew how hard this was going to be for you. If there's anyone to blame it is me. I've been doing things openly so that you would find out. I had hoped she was wrong about your tolerance."

"You are my best friend. You knew that I loved her."

"And you never asked me if I did."

"Because you were in love with my sister!"

"I am sorry, Ron. If you leave she is going to be a wreck. She loves me and she loves you. She'd never be able to let either of us go."

"She's gotten pretty good at lying if that's what she's convinced you."

"Don't do this to her, or to me. We care about you just as much as you care about us. If you leave us now we'll have no chance."

"At a relationship or saving the world? I seemed to have lost track of your motives, Harry. You two have been more worried about what will happen in your relationship when I find out more than you've been invested in saving the world. I may be selfish sort of bloke but I am just as worried about saving the world as you are. I've lost enough to realize the magnitude of this. I am not sure the both of you have!"

"I can't believe you are making the accusation. We've finally got a clue to how we can move forward and you're running away from us because of our attraction to one another. I find it hard to believe I am the unmotivated party in this argument."

"Then you won't miss me, will you?" He ran back inside to grab his bag, which Hermione saw was already packed aside from the deluminator sitting on the floor next to it. He slammed it over his back and looking at an emotionally lost Hermione Granger decided to laugh. She thrust her body against his, embracing him or anything that it was worth.

"Please don't leave us, Ron, please, please, please." Pleading was all that was left for them now. Hours ago all she would have wanted in the world was a few free hours to spent with Harry, but now she'd have given it up to maintain the friendship the three had. She dug her fingers into his clothes while he drug her outside of the tent. She was trying her damnedest to keep him there, "We love you, Ron! I love you! Please do not leave! We need you here, you are so important to this mission! Dumbledore entrusted the three of us! He wanted us three because we work so well together! Please! Please! Please!"

"Hermione, he's going to leave no matter what. Let him go, you're making this worse than it should be." Ron turned around and backhanded her causing her to fall upon her knees, balancing herself upon her left palm. She forced her chin and her freshly battered cheek up to his helpless gaze. He had every right to smack her, she had been so much worse than even Voldemort could be. At least he was an open villain. Hermione, she was just a no-good friend, and a filthy lying wench.

"I used to think you did, Hermione. I wanted nothing more to believe it. I thought of it every night for years." He leaned in and left a soft kiss on her lips, the only kiss they knew would ever be shared between them. It was meaningless on both sides, but was partially necessary. It was alike a closing statement. Ron's leaving them behind was no longer about Harry and Hermione being a couple, but about his desire to leave them behind alone. The snap rang in her ears and made her body go lump atop itself.

_I did not want this to happen. I thought that maybe if we didn't tell him he would be more understanding, that seeing how suspicious he had been was making it harder on us to be honest. I should have known better than to believe that. Ron has always been a self-motivated person. She couldn't even trust herself to make the right decisions anymore. How in the world was she supposed to trust herself to save the world?_

"Come inside, Hermione. We can talk about this over a cup of tea." He was collected, somehow, even though a roadblock had been presented. He was such a better man than Ron was, and still – there was something about it that was unnerving. Was Harry actually an uncompassionate fool?

"We can't afford that. With all the ruckus there's someone bound to have heard, some sort of recognition. We've got to move, and we've got to move now." She repaired her wounds as best as she could and started whipping spells around her silently. The fire was put out and scattered across the area, litter was blown to bits and blended with the brush it rest upon. She summoned her handbag to be readied after shouting a packing spell for the items around needing transferred in safety. Once she had done her part, Harry disassembled the tent and ordered it to her bag with the rest.

She was the one to walk to him, she was the one to take his hand, and she thought of the most desolate, cold place to escape the memories of her night. The best she could do at this point was outrun the pain of her decisions. Harry would always be there for her, but even he wouldn't be enough.

Snow crunched beneath her feet when she landed.

Her handbag slipped from between her fingers. Harry hummed curses beneath his breathe, stumbling to start casting protection around them. Soon the sounds were muffled and distant.

She began to stumble, and eventually fell into a pile of sharp rocks, cutting her left palm open. A significant amount of blood spilled into the pristine surrounding of pure white, innocence of nature. She cradled her legs, dropping her face into her hands, screams lashing from behind her teeth into the air. What the hell was she doing?

A blood clad face jerked to the left to see Harry watching from afar. He pretended to be looking for the level ground to place the tent, but when he ended up kneeling in front of her she knew it was a lost attempt. He reached to her with the intention of comforting her but it was not going to work, nothing felt as though it would work.

"Hermione –"

" – GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screeched at him, sending him backwards. She dared not see the expression that he bore for fear it would drive her to true insanity. She was already on the edge, considering death as the only escape from the horror she'd brought to those around her. Things were never going to be the same.

* * *

><p>:):) This is the new longest chapter to date. I'm impressed, really. I hadn't felt it was this long! I loved writing this chapter particularly.<p> 


	16. Hermione's Secret

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

Hermione and Harry were watching each other from the bunks. They'd chosen to reside in the snowy mountains they found the night Ron abandoned them semi-permanently. They had not seen Snatchers in the area, although they weren't surprised by this revelation, and since the mountains were surrounded by water, they felt rather secure and hidden atop the spells they placed as barriers.

Harry was doing everything he could to make up for underreacting to Ron's overreaction. She seemed the only one with a level head in the situation, but she didn't let it get her down. The sword had been stolen, but Hermione found it highly improbable that the story was true. The Minister had first stated the sword was not Harry's property to inherit, nor Dumbledore's to leave behind. This meant the transfer was the main priority, as it was the legal question. She shook her head; Dumbledore simply could not have considered this. The man was a master mind and he would have planned for this ahead of time.

If you believed in Dumbledore's ability, which despite the things she'd been reading in the stolen Prophets Hermione still did, the real sword of Godric Gryffindor was hidden. She had not mentioned it to Harry directly, but he mentioned a symbol that was found in her book, The Tables of Beadle the Bard, adorning Xenophilius Lovegood's neckline at the wedding. She considered it, and if it was in the book that Dumbledore left to her then it was no mere coincidence that it meant something. She just wouldn't share this idea until she had enough evidence behind to defend the probability.

Meanwhile: the sword. She had hypothesized to herself that a copy was stolen instead of the real one. A confident of Dumbledore's would have hidden the real one to be found by the trio, well duo now. The first step, she envisioned, in the plan was that they figure out what destroys the horcruxs. That was probably the easiest detail, at least to him, to uncover. It had taken them nearly five months to do so, which meant they may have another year to put the puzzle together. The next step would be to destroy the locket. And Godric's Hollow would be the next location Dumbledore would have expected them to search. Unfortunately, since they can't destroy the locket without the sword, she would have to take this plan she made-up of Dumbledore's and mix-and-match the steps to effectively progress with their limited knowledge.

Harry was still watching her mind a scramble in her eyes, she could feel it radiate from the top bunk. It was nice to feel safe, even when the unease between them was enough to make any single person sick. She quickly shoved the thoughts from her mind and focused on the mission.

The rest of Dumbledore's plan would entail a clue in Godric's Hollow leading them to find a previously unknown horcrux, or a memory leading them in the correct direction of another one. And finding that horcrux was supposed to shed light on the rest. And this is where she imagined Dumbledore including Harry's role in the horcruxes, although it had ever been present to begin with.

Instead, they would go to Godric's Hollow. Being there would not only point them in the direction, hopefully, of the future horcruxs to be found, but also maybe have a copy of the biography that bloody Rita Skeeter had written on him. If she ever intended to think like him, insane as it were, she would have to know what people speculated to be the truth. Any clue, believable or not, to where Dumbledore might have trusted something as valuable as the sword of Godric Gryffindor himself to be hidden was useful to them at this point. Any clue was a golden!

Harry tried not to look as though he rubbed his scar, but he had. She was worrying of it, fully aware that Voldemort was planting images in his mind hoping that he will reveal himself. She'd been urging him to constantly protect his thoughts. Occlumency was key in their safety, and she was proud that he had been able to do such a stupendous job and still remain fairly normal. Normal, though, in perspective of his usual personality…because true normality and Harry Potter would never cross paths.

She wondered if Harry suspected he was a horcrux at all. It was obvious that Dumbledore had, because he made sure to tell Harry two distinct details. One, that the creation of a horcrux would leave a mark of some significant type that it would make the item obvious in its purpose. Two, that when the horcruxs are dangerous and will defend themselves, react very noticeably. Hermione knew almost instantly when Harry shared that conversation with her, and it was only confirmed with the locket being in their possession. It may have affected Ron most significantly in persona, but Harry was physically altered by it. His skin greyed, his hair somehow looked darker and messier, and bags looked deathly under his eyes. Sometimes she imagined him as a corpse looking exactly as he did presently.

She wanted to ask him if he knew, but that would be worse than keeping it to herself, wouldn't it? They knew the horcruxs had to be destroyed. And if Harry, her own Harry Potter, the true love she had come to known, was one of them…that would mean he needed to die.

And when she thought of it, that may have been the cause of her poor behavior. She wasn't consciously aware that every immature, angry, and selfish action was motivated by her constant awareness that this war was going to be the end of Harry Potter. Planning distracted her from her relationship and friendship ailments, but it only made the glaring unavoidable more apparent.

Everyone must die for Harry Potter to live.

Or Harry Potter must for everyone to live.

Hermione knew the sacrifice she would have to make in the end.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione. I've been dying to finally hear you say it." He's been dying since he was one year old, and there may come a time when he truly sees that as she does.


	17. Returning Home

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

"We've been here a week now, Harry, and I think we need to regroup and try to head forward. We know that we need the sword, but since we cannot find it we must alter our focus." Hermione knew Harry had been irritable about being at a dead end the entire day. He paced the tent, jogged around the rocks, and sometimes threw them through the barriers. It was not safe to do so, as it would expose them to passersby, but she did not argue with him. He was trying his best not to yell at Hermione about his sorrows.

"What do you propose we do?" Life poured from Harry's eyes as though it were tangible tears. She expected he knew instantly what she was about to suggest. He had asked at the beginning of their venture to go, but she denied him the right to do so. She spent so much time contemplating the pros and cons of going, but there was no doubt that it was the only link they had to answers at this point. Life wasn't a book, which she always knew, and the answers were never written in stone. However, just as with books, the answer is never easy to find, and sometimes it is right under your nose. Godric's Hollow is an obvious place for Voldemort and Harry, a common ground, and neither may suspect answers there of particular significance, but it could be right in front of them.

Hermione would much rather be wrong about needing to go there than not have an answer. She had always prided herself in finding the answers.

"After thinking very hard on the matter, I think it is time we go to Godric's Hollow." She had to turn her head so Harry could celebrate for a brief moment. It wasn't really his victory, but she wasn't about to spoil the only sense of happiness he'd been able to contain the entire journey. When she returned her gaze to him he stopped smiling and readjusted himself to stand a little straighter.

"When were you planning to go?" Hermione had to admit waiting until tomorrow was just another day gone, and with Harry's eagerness he would suppose tonight was well enough as any other. And as she knew herself, she knew Harry. He wasn't going to want to be disguised, he wouldn't wear the invisibility cloak, and he certainly wasn't going to expose them. This meant a night visit was absolutely mandatory. And with the evening practically gone to the setting sun, what choice did she have but utter those words he desired more than anything.

"Tonight would work well enough." She tried to seem alright about the plan but she wasn't. She did not want to go, knowing it would upset Harry once he got there. His parents died there, he was orphaned there. Her afterthought settled, and, of course, where he was likely turned into a horcrux. The impending significance was ever on her mind.

"Go ahead and relax. I'll go ahead and pack everything." It was not a favor she did not take lightly, as Harry almost always whined about packing, claiming Hermione could do it more quickly as she was so 'superiorly talented in the art of spell casting.' It was just Harry being Harry, though, and it never irritated her. She kicked back as his swift motions appeared much like a one-man ballet in front of her.

Godric's Hollow was gripped with the dark night skies, few stars peeking through the deep grey clouds. Most everyone was tucked away in homes unlit with but more than the moon's glare, which was hardly present aside. Harry was moving slowly, taking in the place he may called home if his family were still alive. She could see the possibilities flickering to and fro in his constantly changing expressions. With each path she felt the weight of the world growing on his shoulders. It was not as pleasant as he would have thought, she had predicted already, and was beginning to regret his visit so soon.

They were walking past a church that donned traditional Christmas tunes she'd learnt in her years at Hogwarts. If it were Christmas that day, it would explain the empty streets and dark homes.

"I think it's Christmas." Harry's nod was absent, uncaring. He was preoccupied with something else. His hand let go Hermione's and her turned directly into a graveyard. The snow was thick, she only just realized when Harry started off into unplowed snow. It reached at least her shins, maybe even her knees. She wasn't about to risk using magic and exposing their presence. She instead marched right through it.

She could already see a drooping Harry at what could only be his parents' tombstone. She decided to take her time, allowing him to spend time alone with his feelings. At least she could be thankful knowing her parents were alive in Australia. Poor Harry didn't have that luxury.

SMACK!

Hermione tripped over something, although the snow covered whatever it was well enough she could not identify it, not even by the shadows it cast. She had fell into above ground tomb and knocked some of the snow away when she tried to regain her balance.

"There it is again…" She whispered to herself. It was that symbol for a third time. First in the book, next at the wedding on Xenophilius' necklace, and here on the grave; it had to mean something. She looked to the name for further hint. _Percival._ She could have sworn to herself the name was familiar. She must have read it somewhere or heard of it. It was relevant, regardless, as it was coupled with that symbol. And that symbol, without a doubt was a clue to Dumbledore's plan.

Hermione stepped in Harry's tracks to get to him in a pursuit to hopefully cheer him up. He sounded as though he were sobbing. Once she reached him she even placed a wreath on the grave to pay respect to them. They produced a magnificent young man, one that she loved with all her heart. A person who was going to save the world, she imagined. She pulled him close to cherish him as he was, in all his specialness. There would never be someone alike him in any manner.

"Did you hear something?" Then they covered their mouths, dipped near the ground, their backsides resting the snow. Hermione was already dreading her pants behind wet once the snow melted. A frown crossed her lips in spite of the danger they may have been in. They finally spotted the source of the sound. It was a larger sort of woman with a feathered hat and heavy brown robes covering her rounded and aged body. She actually looked familiar to Hermione, although her face was so saggy that even she was unable to immediately identify whom she was.

Harry started after her, leaving Hermione to play catch up. They finally stopped when they spotted the woman standing on a door step, appearing to be waiting for something. Possibly someone, if Hermione put coincidence in her line of sight. She desperately hoped this woman was not waiting for them to arrive, but there was so many unpredictable and fairytale events that occurred in their past, this certainly wasn't too far from the scope of expectation.

"This is Bathilda Bagshot." Harry pointed, and before Hermione could agree with his identification or encourage him not to approach her. This was the only thing she wished would change about Harry. He was always recklessly putting himself in danger. She was not, by any means, able to identify dark magic without any sort of spells to provide her with visuals but there was a feeling around the home they were now walking into that just made her feel uncomfortable. There was nothing safe here to embrace, but Harry would do whatever he felt was necessary. She only hoped it didn't kill him.


	18. Bagshots and Wands

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

Harry was trailing Bathilda throughout her home; they had already been through every room twice. She hadn't said a word to either of them. Hermione was beginning to worry about their presence. The longer they remained the worse she felt, the darker the magic seemed to be in the home. And she could help but notice Harry was continuously rubbing his forehead. He had whispered he had an awful headache.

She was checking the home out, it was dusty and appeared to have been empty for several months. The house was incredibly unorganized, several stacks of books having fallen sideways and dustcovers draped in dirt. She noticed folded clothes sitting in a chair, greyed from sitting in the same place for so long. She even noticed that the blinds, after trying to open a window, were charmed to stay closed.

She entered the kitchen, which had rotting foods. There was a heap of something in the corner covered by a white sheet, but it didn't keep Hermione's interest for very long. She saw a bright colored book sitting on the table. It was the cleanest thing in the entire house. It looked as though it had only recently been there. Albus Dumbledore was printed in large letters with a moving photo of him on the cover. She picked it up and shoved it in her beaded bag before anyone walked in on her. She knew it was unlikely, as Harry and Bathilda were now heading upstairs.

She turned to follow them, but her level of clumsiness had been raised since Ron left. She was just a nervous wreck most of the time, and being here had not helped it. She slipped a molded piece of bread and slammed right into the pile under the sheets. Maggots oozed from beneath her body and she whimpered in attempt to get them off. To defend herself against the mostly harmless bugs she cast a spell, eliminating them instantly.

"Maggots?" She questioned aloud, this was not a good sign. Any person with a brain knew that was a sign of a dead body. She wanted to believe it was rotten food, but the smell that emanated from the lump was far beyond that realm. She reached her hand out, with extreme caution as anything could happen anymore, and gripped the cover. One, she started to count to herself. Two, if it was a dead body she would have to hurry to Harry. Three, no matter what being here was dangerous. A swift swish of her arm revealed a human, long gone to death. She had been dead long enough that her body was decaying and worms were homing in her face. It was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen. But she couldn't stop to puke because she recognized the body regardless.

Bathilda Bagshot wasdead.

Hermione threw herself backwards into a wall to plan her next move, she had to hurry. It was only a matter of seconds before something bad could happen. Whomever was upstairs was an imposter and was after Harry. They knew his intimate connection to Dumbledore, assuming his as a close friend and mentor. Some would even say he was a father figure to him. And if they were after Harry they were probably working with Voldemort. They would be quite lucky if it wasn't Voldemort himself, although the chances were smaller than Hermione was willing to admit.

She would have to go upstairs and try to hex the person, whoever it was, and get them out there as quickly as she could. He would be angry that they hadn't found very many answers. Well, Hermione thought maybe she'd found one, but there was no way to confirm. And of course the book was helpful. It was going to give them a bigger insight to the where Dumbledore may have entrusted something as important as Godric Gryffindor's sword.

Her legs carried her up the stairs in a rush, sounds of a struggle already beginning. Hermione only caught a few brief images. The woman was transforming into a snake. She recalled Harry speaking of a snake that Voldemort held close to him. Nagini was the name Harry heard him call it in the visions they shared, although sharing wasn't a terrific word for it. She wondered if this was Nagini. She also wondered if maybe Nagini was a horcrux. If Harry was, then it was possible the snake was. These were silly theories of hers, and she couldn't take the time to think on them now.

"Alarte Ascendare!" The snake flew backwards into the wall and fell with a thud to the floor, but just as she went to move nearer to Harry the floor gave way and her leg slipped knee deep downwards. She reached for Harry but he attempted to defend himself to the oncoming enemy.

"Incendio!" Hermione watched feebly as the snake whipped itself through the fire anyway. The way the home was it would only be a few minutes before the entire home was going to be engulfed in flames. She lifted her wand only to see Harry's snap in half as he tried to push the beast away from his torso. She felt helpless.

"Stupefy!" She hissed, carelessly ripping herself from the ground. She felt the skin tear on her knee and shin, but Harry's safety was more important. She had seen the snake aim to bite Harry's chest but missed…nearly. He turned to Hermione, chest covered in blood. He did not look panicked or pained, and she needed him to look hurt so desperately. She slammed her hand on his wound, scowled at him, then instantly disapperated from the scene.

They were in another woodland area. She didn't know where specifically it was. She didn't even know how they ended up there.

"How badly does it hurt? Can you breathe?" She called out to him as calmly as she could, she was running around to find her beaded handbag. She had it in her hand when she grabbed Harry. She searched and searched and searched until she just stopped and forced herself to look at the damage. And blasted, Harry had it in his hands already searched through it, as he had no wand to call upon it with magic.

"You want the essence of dittany, I imagine?" He was trying his best not to expose the true pain he was in. She jerked the bag from his hands and pointed her own wand at it. She summoned it up to her, and then consequently dropped the bag again. Her eyes finally returned to Harry once she got the dropped unscrewed and he was toppled over on the ground.

"Harry?" She thought maybe he had just lain down out of exhaustion or paid. "Harry!" When he didn't move after the second call she started freaking out. She threw her body next to his, dittany practically being poured of his chest. She should have assumed Nagini, if it were that specific snake, would have been poisonous. He wasn't conscious. She smacked his face, he didn't respond. The dittany was doing its job, his skin had repaired. Did she have a tonic for poison on hand? She hadn't checked her inventory.

"Accio Anti-poison potion!" A full bottle popped and rolled from her bag. Good, she popped the cork off, losing it to brush and poured it down Harry's throat. He stated breathing slowly, but certainly more noticeably. She tapped his forehead and cheeks but he still wasn't responsive. "Bloody hell, oh, bloody hell."

What else could it be? His shirt was drenched in blood; you couldn't even see the actual color anymore. Maybe he needed another potion? She hadn't ever heard of an anti-poison potion reacting poorly with others. Maybe he needed his blood replenished? "Accio Blood Replenishing Potion!" These potions had such literal names. If only the Muggle world of medicine had such an easy system. She had to take medicine for a sore throat a few summers ago and she could barely pronounce the name of it.

She spilled the tonic into his mouth, and waited for it to trickle into his system. She poked him around the face again and he wriggled in front of her. "Sweety, sweety, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can bloody hear you, Hermione." He smiled happily from the ground. She wasted no time putting herself onto her feet and charming the area. They needed to be safe now that they were both completely alive. Spells fell from her mouth effortlessly; she had become accustom to casting them that it was second nature for her.

Harry already took it upon himself to set the tent, and even cleared an area where a small bonfire was set. She was surprised he hadn't tried to find something to eat in her bag. Then she realized, he no longer had a wand and wouldn't really want to go through the purse. There were so many things; she couldn't expect him to actually find anything.

"You need a wand, Harry."

"I know this." She only just noticed that he looked hurt by the events that passed. She thought that talking to him about it wouldn't do much for them right now. She frowned and shrugged her shoulders.

"There's only one place to go for that, isn't there?" She put her heart into the words, a smile on her face and even a pop in her step. He giggled at her kindly but seemed entirely disinterested. "We're going to Ollivander's Harry, there are plenty of wands that weren't destroyed in the raid. You are bound to find one that works effectively."

"Not right now, Hermione." She wacked him on the right side of his head.

"This is not an option, Harry James Potter! We are _going_ to Ollivander's! It is very dangerous for us not to be able to protect ourselves separately." He shook his head, attempted to walk away from her but had taken on her incredible balance somewhere in the mix. He was face down in leaves shouting about his misfortunes.

She took her bag from where Harry had been sitting and then slammed her body atop his. He was going with or without consent. She valued her life just enough to feel that this was not an unnecessary demand. With a clang, their feet were firmly planted in Ollivander's wand shop.

"Take your pick, Harry. I can stay here all night if I must. We've not leaving until you pick one."


	19. Will You

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

Harry went through the store, grabbing wand after wand after wand attempting to find one that functioned nearly as good as the one that had picked him when he was eleven. She noted acceptable ones he threw aside. She might keep a couple extra in her bag. They were bound to lose their wands, have them break, sometime while on the run again. It would be a good idea. She smiled at herself in the broken glass of vases, she was really beginning to fill the shoes of a runaway.

"This one seems alright, Mione!" He called joyously after nearly an hour of denying every wand as suitable. He traced his footsteps back to Hermione in the back of the shop, where she was deciding which extra wand was most alike her own. She shoved three wands into the bag and swiveled to speak with Harry.

"I was thinking we could put on the cloak and go through some of the other abandoned shops. We might find more useful things. Winter is coming soon, you know, and it will be harder to sneak into homes with people in them." Harry nodded, grabbed her wrists, and stepped forward, kissed her forehead, stepped back, let go of her wrists, then stared. She smiled from ear to ear; having him so interested in her was pleasant. It made things easier knowing that he cared. Sometimes she got far too caught up in the moment and forgot to appreciate the time she had with Harry, as it was limited.

"I'll look for food and you can search out supplies for potions and what not. Sound like a plan?" They couldn't help themselves. She threw her body into his, causing them to crash against a hidden door in the wall and slide into a hidden room. They pulled apart and shut the wall back in place to see how safe it was. It was unlikely anyone knew about the area, everything was organized in the small room. It couldn't be much bigger than seven square feet. There were a slew of potion ingredients on a shelf, a stack of books and blankets against the far left wall. Then there were nonperishable goods against the other. Harry looked for some sign that it was someone they knew who had been bunking in there. However, there were only bare minimal needs making it difficult to really identify who it might have been. Hermione touched his shoulder.

"Boss, they said he had to have come here. Potter's wand was found broken at Bagshot's 'ome." Hermione recognized his voice almost immediately. He didn't have a name as far as she was concerned, as he was one of Scabior and Greyback's lackeys. She knocked the light off and gripped Harry in her arms. They would have to remain silent and wish for the best of out this. If she disapperated then their presence might be exposed, and if they were near enough they might actually be able to catch them before they've completely disappeared. Harry frantically kissed her neck in silence. They were fearful, it radiated between them.

"By the looks o' it they already came an' gone back." Another unknown individual explained. It was almost true. It would have only been a few more minutes before they left. They had at least that detail going for them. The Snatchers might not look very thoroughly if they thought that they missed their target.

"The Dark Lord made it clear that they were here. We are going to search the entire shop until we find them!" Scabior sounded very angry, almost unhappy. It was horribly frightening because upset people were always the cruelest. She didn't want to end up as Megan Jones had. Harry must have felt her shiver because he squeezed her even tighter.

"This is 'Arry Potter we are dealin' with 'ere. 'E's a fast one. E's got to have left already." Hermione nodded into Harry's chest. _Please believe that we've left already. Please just leave so we can get out of here!_ She had not thought that Voldemort would have considered something as minute as his broken wand as a maneuver to catch them. She even had believed to herself that he would let them be, since he was without a wand they wouldn't be very powerful. Why had she been so stupid, she asked, because that was far too simple to ever be true.

"Harry Potter is just a child." It was Greyback speaking, he used brevity when he communicated. He was much more interested in killing than he was catching. It was all about the end result. Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes like hours. Would they never leave?

Hermione quietly removed herself from Harry and started piling the supplies in the hideaway into her bag as quietly as possible. She'd have cast a spell, but she was not taking a risk such as that. If she was careful enough, moving the bottles and goods would be no more noticeable than breathing.

Harry even scooted towards the blankets and tried to get them in the bag, but when he dropped one he simply sat down. Hermione was doing a better job, he must have decided, and felt it inappropriate to interrupt.

"They aren't here." Scabior was standing directly in front of the door; it caused Hermione's heart to stop beating. She threw her hand back over her mouth, using her other arm to wrap around her stomach. She needed to keep herself calm. She didn't know Harry was just sitting there without a worry. When did he stop being afraid of being caught to not caring in the slightest. She could have kicked him if they weren't in danger.

It had been twenty minutes, Hermione guessed, since they last heard any sounds from outside the hidden room. Harry even had turned the light on to make sure they gathered everything. Before they left she cast a spell to detect any presence other than their own. It returned clear. She wondered if she could summon ingredients for potions from there without compromising the contents. Instead of trying she grabbed Harry's hand and simply returned to their protected 'home.'

Hermione looked around, who was she kidding? Winter was already there. They were simply lucky enough that snow wasn't on the floors of the most woodland areas. The trees branches caught most of it, protecting the ground from the icy damage, and inadvertently keeping them safe as well.

Harry yanked Hermione backwards into the tent, the darkest hour of the night surrounding them. The only light they had was short wicker candle producing the smallest amount of light possible from the table in the back. Harry wrapped her around her waist, running his hands up underneath her shirt and tracing patterns into her skin with his frozen fingers. She smirked at him; he certainly was going to test her boundaries, no doubt about it.

Hermione pulled her arms from the coat she had been wearing and shed her top shirt from her torso, she was now clad in a black t-shirt. Harry followed in her footsteps, shedding two jackets and a sweater. Alike Hermione, he was left in a grey shirt. They scooted to the bunks, stealing kisses between each step. Once they were sitting, he was tugging off her boots. She returned the favor, making sure she leaned directly across his lap to do so.

Together they laid down in the bed, her legs entangled with his. Her arms were over his chest, and they met at the lips. Slow, purposeful kisses. They could have lost themselves in this moment, as it was the happiest they had been since spring that year. It was fantastic being able to set their responsibilities to the side for just a little bit to remember what it was they were fighting for.

She didn't know what came over her, but Hermione rolled herself on top of Harry and quickened the pace of their smooches. There was no resistance when she somehow found herself tugging for his shirt to come off, and the actions reciprocated when Harry did the same. Constant movement between them, always in unison, kicked heat through the air making them gasp for every chance they weren't attached to each other.

He tugged at her jeans and at first Hermione reached down to undo them without any debate as to the direction their romance was headed. She nearly had them wiggled over her hips for removal when it dawned on her that this was completely wrong. They weren't ready for this.

"We can't do this. We can't do this yet." She placed her right cheek on his abdomen, taking his hands in hers with ease, hoping he would understand why she wasn't prepared for this. Why wasn't she prepared, though? It was unlikely he would survive the war. She might not ever have this opportunity again, and if she really loved him why was she so cautious?

"I'll marry you."

"There's nobody to marry us, Harry."

"There are plenty of people in London who will do it." Hermione didn't know how serious he was until he was knelt in front of her. Her jaw dropped. He really wanted to do this. She wanted to marry him, didn't she? The only thing that motivated her more than staying alive was doing so with Harry by her side. And if he must die, he would die hers. They would part knowing they had something that they could their own.

"I even have a ring. I got it ages ago. It took a lot of work getting that sort of money from Gringotts without being caught, but I managed." He used the new wand to call upon it, and the pillow from the top bunk slipped onto his knee. He deliberately ripped the seams and reached inside. How hadn't she noticed the stiffness in the pillow before? Out came a black ring box cradled in his left hand. She felt herself begging for air subconsciously. This really was happening.

He propped the box open when he pulled himself into a standing position. Hermione pushed the box at a tilt in order to see the ring. It was very traditional. It was silver band with a large diamond atop, sided by two rubies half its size. It was simple, and still so unbelievably beautiful. She didn't even wait for Harry to properly ask. She placed it on her own finger, exposing her answer without words.

"Off to bed, Mrs. Potter, we've got business to take care of tomorrow." They shared one more kiss before Harry left the tent to keep guard. Hermione imagined she would have nothing by good dreams for the remainder of that night. Despite nearly getting caught by Snatchers, everything have turned around for the better. A smile was upon her lips when her eyes finally shut.


	20. Everyone Together Now

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke to laughter in the distance. She wiped her eyes and hurried to get something proper on. It could not have been more than four hours she was asleep. There was so little sun that it had to the earliest hours of the morning, five or six at best.<p>

"How did you find it?" That was a voice she almost failed to recall when it sounded. She paused dead in her tracks. It couldn't be, could it?

"There was a ghostly wisp and I just followed it to the river. It went under the ice and when I wiped snow away there it was. I don't even know how it happened, it was absolutely crazy. I was positive I lost my mind." How could he have found them? They were hidden so well, or so she had thought. She pulled a flap of the tent 'door' to see it with her own eyes. This must be a dream…it had to be.

"That was wicked back there, no matter how insane it was. That's another horcrux down, isn't it?" Hermione flew out of the tent and hurled herself between the boys. Their eyes grew wider than one of Molly's plumpest tomatoes. Clearly they hadn't expected Hermione to wake so easily.

"How dare you just show up after all this time, Ronald Weasley! You have been gone for weeks to let us fend for ourselves, while you enjoyed some luxurious life full of selfishness! How dare you! How _dare_ you!" He bit down on his lip, tears beginning to pour over his cheeks. She hadn't expected him to have felt bad about his choice. No, that could not make he feel mean for yelling at him. He had made a poor choice, whether or not he realized the wrong in his actions.

"Did you hear, Mione? We destroyed the locket! We found Gryffindor's Sword!" Hermione took the sword from Ron's hand, which was lifted in presentation of their treasure; then she removed the broken locket from Harry's grasp. They were incredibly lucky to have achieved this. It made her planning seem entirely pointless. They had the sword, though, and she did her best to keep calm.

"This doesn't change things, Ron!" With nowhere to go, she whirled away from them hoping to stomp away into the tent. Then she remembered her plans with Harry for the day. They were impossible now.

"Harry. Inside. Now!"

Hermione put the sword on the ground next to the chair she was now sitting in, locket still strewn across her lap. Harry did not suspect what she was about to say, or even do, as he was high from the success of their actions. He had managed, by chance alone, to find the only weapon they knew could destroy horcruxs, and somehow met up with Ron to get rid of another piece of Voldemort.

She took the ring off, she hadn't even been engaged for a full day and she was taking it back. She forced her arm forward to let Harry know her intentions. He looked from the ring to the ground, from the ground to the tent's 'door' flapping in the slow wind. She wished she knew his thoughts. This was not fair, she understood, but unfortunately things changed the instant Ron returned.

"Do not do this to me."

"Ron is never going to go along with it. He has just come back, do you really believe he's going to stay here while we are off to marry?" Harry threw his hand into his hair and looked as though he were going to pull it out. What was she supposed to do? Ron was back and despite her anger at him for leaving in the first place, without him they'd still have a horcrux in working order. They needed him to stay. Asking him if they could leave to get married was not something she could see Ron going along with.

"You are not doing this. You can't." Hermione closed her eyes, dropped the ring on the ground. What a ridiculous thing for him to say. She could do as she pleased, and she would do what was right. Keeping Ron around was right, he was a crucial part of succeeding.

"I love you, Harry, but we can't put ourselves ahead of the world." Why did she put herself in these positions. She wanted nothing more than to be with Harry, well except for staying alive, and somehow she was trying to convince herself out of it.

"Well, it's a shame that you feel that way. Unfortunately, you're going to marry me. Do you know why?"

"I sure hope it's not because you've told me too, because I'm afraid that isn't going to be enough."

"You are going to marry me because you love me and I love you back. You are _going_ to marry _me_ because you would have ripped the clothes right off of my body if I hadn't let you play that morals card to convince yourself to behave maturely. _You will_ be marrying me because it will happen sooner or later. Do you get what I'm trying to say?" He really just turned something serious into a joke. He was picking the ring back up and sliding it onto her hand by himself this time. She felt his hands trembling when he finally got it on. He was just as worried as she was, but he was just able to sort his priorities out better than she could.

She was never very good at real life, was she?

"Harry, I thought you already proposed to her. You didn't have to do it all over again just for me." Ron entered the tent with a smile wider than Hermione remembered. It was funny how dramatic life was. She always thought that the lovey-dovey romance stuff was just for books, just for other's entertainment. She shook her head at the boys, who seemed to be reasonably pleased to have one another back.

"You know Hermione, she demands control over everything. She thought it wasn't real if nobody else knew it was happening."

"I did not say that!" She rebutted rather quickly. She had suspected Harry would turn it into a joke, that's how they were friends. She was extremely relieved to have things back to normal, and then some. The 'and then some' was the most special part of all of it. She couldn't explain how thankful she was, even to herself, that everyone was together again.

"You should wear that red dress from the wedding. I'll wear the suit. You still have them, don't you?"

* * *

><p>Note: I will now be adding a line beneath the the disclaimer, so long as I remember. I think it will be easier to read. I don't know. This isn't really important. Typing it to remember myself.<p>

Also: I promise these relationship filling chapters will be over soon and the actual plot will move forward.** However, I really must warn, there's going to be some extremely OOC (out of character) sequences approaching.** Please be _understanding_, not that I doubt you will. Thank you for reading. It makes me so happy! This story is a pretty big success for me. I adore all of you.


	21. Lovers & Realists

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

_This chapter is mostly a romantic chapter with suggestive behavior. It might seem a little bit all over the place as Hermione is still struggling with how she feels about everything and the thoughts that keep popping in and out of her head. Her knowledge is battling her emotions, and her emotions competing for dominance with her morals._

* * *

><p>"I now pronounce you man and wife." Hermione never looked away from Harry as they openly shared a kiss in matrimony; from that moment on they would be a married couple. Until death do them part, as it goes, regardless of the time that death occurs. She still wasn't sure if Harry had realized how likely it was that he was a horcrux himself. Harry lifted her up in his arms and twirled them in a small circle before they returned their eyes to Ron, who had forced himself to grin at the newlyweds.<p>

Hermione knew how hard it must have been for him to return to them. Simply finding them must have been difficult, although he accredited his success to the Delumintor. It had apparently provided him with a voice and a light leading him from Shell Cottage, where he temporarily lived with Bill and Fleur, into the woods where he found Harry – and by default Hermione. However, watching his two best friends marry and living with the romance between them, openly now, was going to destroy what little ego he had obtained in his absence; she felt respect growing inside her. He was a wonderful man. She wondered if Ron would stand by her side if Harry died…if…when

"I am going to go back to Shell Cottage for the evening. I know you've had time alone, but you're sort of married now. I imagine you'll want that time alone, eh, to do things that married people do. Congratulations, by the way. It's sort of hard to tell but I am happy for you. Both of you." His voice had that funny sound to it when he got nervous pouring every syllable. Hermione watched his mess with the edges of his plaid button-up shirt, his fingers white from the pressure he was applying. He was becoming such a strong individual, she was sincerely proud of him. A smile crossed her face.

"Ron, you don't need to do that. There's not we can do now married than we couldn't before." She hadn't thought of how horrible that must have sounded to him. It was insinuated that they were sexually active prior to the marriage, which made the marriage look as though it were simply to show off. She shook her head as he turned ghostly pale while Harry giggled to her side. Oh yea, she figured to herself, Harry would find this bizarre misuse of language hilarious. He was the sort of freakish fellow who would. And still she loved it.

"I think she'd meant to say that your presence won't bother us. We haven't done anything before, with few intentions to engage further after. We married because we don't know how long we might have left considering the times." He still laughed as he spoke; in a rather pompous manner he also eased the tension. The trio hooked arms and headed back out of the building silently. None of them were really sure what would be said next.

They were feeling particularly daring that day, deciding to pick up a small lunch in a tiny shop down a cobblestone street. It looked fairly deserted minus the local hustle and bustle of nearby residents about their daily business. When asked by strangers they simply stated they were exchange students and exploring the area. Most people welcomed them without any hint that they may be Death Eaters. It was a peaceful afternoon for the most part, but no further communication on the marriage was shared.

"Hermione, how do you intend to pay for this?" Harry whispered. He had spent the last of his cash on the ring, rather foolish her retrospect, but still an action of good faith. Hermione knew coming n that this would be an issue. She figured she could offer collateral in place of their bill. She had a beautiful set of diamond jewelry she could offer up. The smaller more personalized areas as this were more understanding, and much more likely to barter as so.

"I've got enough. I'd wager I even have enough for you two to go somewhere for the night. There's not really a choice, by the way. Either you two are staying in the tent or I am." Ron was forward on the matter, and clearly stuck in his position. She could see his persistence as she had accidentally suggested behavior that shouldn't really be shared with three individuals. He had been through enough, she figured she may as well give in to some agreement to be separate just for the night.

"Just this night, you hear? It's no luxury staying in the tent, so if you wish to return to Shell Cottage that is fine, but I expect you back tomorrow morning! We've got a lot to do, you know." She tried to have control over it, but she did not prosper. Ron slapped the cash onto the table; Hermione wondered when he had managed to get Muggle money, euros. He headed instantly from the store, the faint sounds of sniffling trailing behind him. Harry nudged Hermione to move, she felt particularly sorry for him. He did well for the time he was with them. She hoped sincerely he would return tomorrow.

Harry shrugged, undisturbed by Ron's sudden maturity. Hermione shouldn't have been so bothered but it was strange. There really weren't any words appropriate enough for how he was. _That's how depressed people are, Hermione. They don't act like themselves because they are too sad to distinguish ordinary behavior from odd ones._ She was inches from walking into the closing door. She tripped into it, as she had gained a certain clumsiness since they left the Burrow many moons ago. It was probably the stress. _I won't think about Ron anymore. Now is not the time. Today is not the day._

They strolled the streets for a short time before they actually returned to the tent. When they arrived it was empty as it had been left. Hermione cast a presence charm to be sure, a habit she'd become accustom to, a second nature action. They looked at each other, kicked the dirt beneath their shoes. Eventually the newlyweds entered the tent quietly, keeping a small distance between them, although not enough to ignore the sparks flying between them. Everything seemed new, changed.

The tent felt bigger, even though it hadn't grown. The air seemed warm, even though it was winter. And Harry – he seemed much more handsome than he had ever been before – but he was unchanged from yesterday. She felt herself stumbling over her breaths, trying her best to catch them without alerting Harry to her nervousness. It felt the same as it did in the spring when Harry first approached her in the library, the way things were when their friendship morphed into something bigger. When two people, unknowingly came together and fell in love.

"It's silly to stay in these clothes, isn't it? It's no way to be dressed in this weather." Harry kept his eyes on her, fumbling his fingers over his buttoned shirt. Hermione acted in a similar manner, reached out for her zipped and staring at Harry's feet. Would he offer to help her? What would happen if he touched her and she wanted more? Things nearly went too far last night, and they had no restrictions now that would compromise morality. That was her problem with it in the first place, wasn't it?

Leave it to me, Hermione thought, to be focused on everything else but what I want by itself. At least she could recognize it, she pondered in sequence. She moved her hands down her legs to remove the heels; they had hurt terribly compared to the sneakers and ballet flats she'd been wearing around for so long. Once Harry was unbuttoned, shirt sliding down his shoulders – well – it nudged Hermione enough in the right direction to make a move herself.

"I can't reach the zipper. Do you think you could - ?"

"- absolutely, yea. I mean, of course. What human should be able to bend like that?" Hermione felt his skin touch hers, but instead of freezing it was warm. His forefinger traced a line behind the zipper all the way down to the small of her back. Time came to a halt as they waited for the events to come. He would either step away, which almost pained Hermione to think, or he would push his hands against her shoulder blades and slowly run them up and under the dress to slide it off her arms, down to her ankles.

Instead, he turned Hermione around, gently applying pressure to her wrists. He couldn't have known because he let go abruptly with a shocked sort of scowl in his face. She brushed his cheek, it was deliberate and uncompassionate. How could she put emotion into what was happening? Harry stepped back and removed his belt, probably stalling since neither of them were moving particularly fast in that direction, that intimate way.

"Blimey, Mione, is it supposed to be this awkward?" he finally just howled at her, his arms tossed carelessly in the air. He wasn't angry, and she was thankful for that. Hermione couldn't hold back her smile, it didn't really matter how it happened because at some point things were going to be weird for them. It was a new experience, if you would label it so, and neither of them were exactly educated, another unsatisfactory term considering, on the events about to take place. She needed to stop rationalizing but she almost couldn't turn it off.

She hopped down into his arms, embracing him as if he were never going to come back to her if he let go. He squeezed back, electrifying her with each breath that slipped over her collarbone. He was nuzzled into her neck, lips beginning to smooch in varying increments. First short ones that were spaced apart, causing Hermione to long for the gaps to close; but they transformed into longer, wet kisses that were separated by nothing more than a second for air, and it left Hermione in a daze wanting more. She hadn't done it purposefully, but she tugged on the sides of his pants. It was almost involuntary, even though she knew no such thing was possible. Harry reacted by, finally, tugging her dress down, over her torso to fall suddenly to her feet.

Harry was hovering over her, only certain parts of their body touching, worrying. She was scared too, who wouldn't be. The first time was always scary, or so she had heard and read at various points in her life. Everything was going fine, she assured herself, and put her hands around Harry's waist. It was enough to convince him, to ease his nerves. There was confusion, short bursts of pain, and certainly moving from one uncomfortable position to another, but eventually they found a way to be one. And it couldn't have been more perfect.

It was dark out when Hermione's eyes opened, she flew upright from the bunk nearly hitting her head on a side board. She looked around, closed her mind and exerted her focus to the sounds around her. The clothes that had been scattered across the floor were no longer there and the scent of ashes filled the air. Harry must have woken up to keep watch, she thought. He might not have even gone to sleep. She inched across the room, the quilt she brought from her own bedroom wrapped around her body. Her mother's mother had made the blanket during her pregnancy to commemorate things that were special to her. It was one of her most loved possessions, coinciding with the library she left behind.

She slid into her loosest pair of jeans, she felt a bit sore. She was definitely tender, and thought it best to wear something snug, but not suffocating. A camisole underneath a Gryffindor shirt which was underneath one of Harry's gray sweatshirts; it smelled exactly as he did: campfire and chocolate. He was snatching up a chocolate bar (a frog if they were in the wizarding community by chance). And he was always starting fires.

"In wood…in the air…in my heart…" She whispered into the chest of the sweatshirt, her hands balling up around the edges. She couldn't have been happier than she was in that moment. She was finally content, pleased with where she was with Harry, and proud of the fact that they were one horcrux closer to ending Voldemort's reign of terror. Her body slithered through the tent's opening and found Harry fast asleep on Ron's shoulder, and Ron was enjoying a handful of licorice and a bottle of butterbeer.

"He was exhausted when I came earlier. I tried to tell him to go inside but he insisted, I swear." She shrugged her shoulders, what else was there to say on the matter. Harry, although you never knew his reasoning, made it clear he made decisions for himself. Hermione nudged him and forced him back into the tent to sleep. It was amazing how things fell easily back into place, just as though Ron had never left.

She cozied up to him, glad to have him back for good. He offered her a piece of his candy. She stuffed it in her mouth staring at the smoldering wood in front of her. Now that everyone was reasonably content, they would have to return to their mission. They couldn't afford to be recklessly interested in romantic relationships. Ron pinched Hermione just as she was preparing to grab for more of Ron's treat.

"I only meant for you to have one." Without even a blink of the eye occurring, the friends started grinning.

"We missed you, even if you can't see that."

"It sounds better coming from you."

"You're still Ron Weasley, after all. I think your disregard for the rules is even worse than Harry's." After a brief moment of silence, they started talking about what Hermione had been trying to plan for the horcrux search. Seeing as he wouldn't try to flirt with her, extensively anyhow, they debated different things that they could do. She was unconsciously suggesting that Harry and Nagini, that dreaded snake, might be horcruxs themselves. She had been telling the story of their Godric's Hollow visit, a second time with step-by-step and thought-by-thought explanations when Ron noticed.

He proclaimed a look upon her face that was unmistakable, the type that suggested she knew something unpleasant. She didn't know, but she feared. Stop thinking about it, Hermione order her mind to cease all negative things from passing her thoughts. She changed the subject but Ron persisted. And, more intelligently than he ever had before, finally pinpointed the general nature of Hermione's hints; it left Hermione feeling guilty.

"Do you think Voldemort might have used a living thing as a horcrux?"

Things were never perfect for too long.

* * *

><p>I also want to quickly apologize for how long it took me to update. I have been pretty good about getting chapters up quickly (as I equally enjoy this story as you do).<p>

However, I've been sick since the last chapter was posted and I spent my entire weekend in bed. I hope you like this chapter :) I have been debating for awhile when I would have Harry and Hermione really just get their puzzle in place.

I adore all of you, the next chapter will be out as soon as I am able!


	22. The Next Move

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Ron had been back for two days and it was so very nice. They were just as they used to be, comfortable with one another and open about nearly everything. Hermione even felt comfortable saying she felt extremely exhausted on numerous occasions. She said she couldn't seem to beat the tiredness out of herself, but naturally the boys assured it was because she was ever persistent in progress.<p>

"You won't let anything get in the way of success, which sometimes will nip you in your backside." The way Ron said things made everyone listening howl in a werewolf-like manner that in turn caused him to laugh as well. Harry reached over and stole a chocolate frog off the makeshift seat the trio created for the "watcher." Ron had brought back with him a large supply of candies and treats. He hadn't changed all that much.

Hermione had been thinking long and hard about their journey. They had passed the orphanage Harry had proclaimed Voldemort stayed it, but it was not more than seconds of their life, because the address belonged to a new building and would contain no wisdom in regard to horcruxs. It was just as quickly blast from their minds as the blink of an eye. It hadn't made a blip in their progress. However, they succeeded in retrieving the locket. They boys had managed to destroy it. Hermione thought of the other destroyed objects. The diary, what was its significance? How was it alike the ring, or the locket? These all seemed to be personal objects, things that would have a value known only by the individual. Leave it to the Dark Lord of all things vicious and fatal to be selfish, Hermione scoffed angrily. A ring can be worn, and a necklace can be worn, but a diary cannot be worn. So the physical decoration was not the connecting fact.

And what if Nagini and Harry were horcruxs? That would certainly make connecting the dots between each item more difficult. She watched the boys joke in front of her as she pondered how to even begin identifying the next possible horcrux. She had to think, she had to do everything she could to identify exactly what might be special about each item.

The diary. A person divulges their innermost thoughts into a diary. It's a collective way to put your thoughts and ideas into words. And the ink was invisible, and furthermore it acted similarly to a pensive. A diary is very much alike a person in these aspects. Hermione thought that possible this was a representation of Voldemort's own self – perhaps the first he created in a sort of metaphor. Those words were his own, they shaped whom he had become and intended to be. It seemed logical for the time, as it was all she could conclude in that moment.

The ring. She thought that Harry had said something about it being a ring of his father's, a family heirloom possibly. He had been wearing it in the memories he examined, twisting in the particular one where then Riddle chattered about horcruxs with Slughorn. If he was considering something that dark in magic then, surely he was dissecting from typical life and only holding onto the important things in his life. The ring had to mean something, either it was an inherited piece of jewelry or it was a gift from someone special. It's meaning was significant enough at the time he stared with a daze, or so Harry claims, into the design in the center.

"Harry." She gurgled, spit having pooled inside her mouth. The cool air combining with it nearly suffocated her.

"The ring, did you ever see it well? Did you approach him in the memory and get a good look at it. You said Dumbledore allowed you to look at it after it was destroyed, isn't that right?" Why would you stare at a solid black stone? The human mind was attracted to something magnified, patterned, attractive, or interesting in nature. A black gem would be nothing of particular alluring quality. Harry had described it a black gem, with a small reflective surface. Could it be more than that, she reasoned in question.

"When I picked it up I shivered and dropped it, but there was a triangle shape. I didn't really see it all that way other than that. I figured it was the shape of the stone, in general. Why?" It was random, but Harry seemed every bit as curious as she did.

Hermione jumped to her toes and raced to grab the beaded bag sitting in on her pillow. She wondered if perhaps it was the same symbol from the book, and from the wedding. She nearly dropped the bag, but promptly shoved it under the covers to better protect the contents. When she returned Harry and Ron were both on their feet, huddling nearer to her to attempt in following her thought process.

"Do you think it might have looked like this one?" She showed it to Harry who would, without a doubt, recollect feeling uneasy about the symbol. He had been slowly remembering details from the night Godric's Hollow, revealing only to Ron that he might have seen the same symbol in a picture upstairs. Perhaps this had remained in her subconscious causing it to pop up in her analysis so seemingly randomly.

"I can't be completely sure but I definitely think it is possible." Hermione gave him the sort of look that probably told him he wasn't helping.

"Dumbledore, whether by his own hand, gave me this book with this random symbol in it. We see it again on Xenophilus Lovegood at the wedding. I saw it at the graveyard…"

"…I think I saw it Bagshot's in Godric's Hollow…"

"…exactly? Anyway, it has some sort of important somehow. It may or may not lead us in any particular direction but it means something. It might help us understand what role it played in this whole mess. Perhaps we should visit the Lovegood's home and ask him about it directly? He's the only trustworthy person we've got to turn to, really, so we have few other choices." She could not entirely believe her ears. They had been sure to stay behind curtains during the entire process. Luna Lovegood was known to be friends with Harry, and was likely to be watched by Death Eaters.

"Luna might be there, actually. It's the holidays, most of the students are home with families." Ron was particularly cheery when he announced her possible presence. Hermione wanted to suspect a tiny bit of excitement in his voice, along with the obviously goofy smirk he had plastered across his lips. She found justification in working herself up over it. He thought Luna was loony, and trying to create a love for him to pursue in her mind wasn't going make marrying his best friend alright. Even if he appeared completely over it; Hermione still maintained she had wronged him irreparably.

"We'll go tomorrow morning, then? We can relocate after the visit, maybe in accordance to information we divulge." Hermione concluded the conversation the only way it could be. She confirmed their trip to the Lovegood home. Hermione had seen the copies of the Quibbler that Ron had packed away, most of them were from the time he was gone. All of the articles were nonsense, or about Harry Potter – the right side of the war. She couldn't imagine that was working in his favor. Surely Xenophilus was catching all sorts of hellfire for such comments under a Voldemort controlled Ministry. The trio calmed into an eerie quiet as the thinking amongst their private minds began.

The locket…she started analyzing each item once more.

* * *

><p>We're getting back on track ;) There's going to be more focus on the horcrux hunt again, but do not worry! Romance Drama will return in a growing form :)<p> 


	23. Close Call Discovery

Please don't hate but I've got finals coming up this week and my summer break is only 2 weeks long. After that I have to go back to my hometown to be a protector of real estate property. I made that sound so much cooler than it really is. So for about a month my updates will likely be spaced out significantly. I am really sorry, and I adore each of you for being willing to sit here and read my fanfictions.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry was packing the tent up and Ron was holding the bag open for Hermione, who was throwing anything else that they might need. She was hoping to find a better way to conceal the contents most important. The sword was particularly important. They simply could not afford to lose the sword. It was the only key to destroying the remaining horcruxs. Aside from Harry, who Ron and Hermione were completely convinced was a horcrux himself, since he could likely be destroyed with the Killing Curse.<p>

"Alright, let's try to get this done and over with as quickly as possible without compromising quality investigation." Hermione had a bad feeling her gut about going even though she felt as though it was the only logical move. Xenophilus would have something to tell them, and the was the only reliable piece of information they clung too. Harry approached Hermione and laced his fingers in hers. A sudden wave of nausea came over her, but she just assumed it was the nature of their task that caused her so much unease. The couple reached over and took Ron's outstretched arms since he knew where the Lovegood family resided.

Harry was knocking the door, Ron was looking around the sides of the house, and Hermione was listening intently for any indication that anyone was even present. She should have considered the possibility that they would leave. There weren't many festivities since there was a war going on, but these were the Lovegoods. Anything could seem appropriately festive to them, since they were a little off. She caught a glimpse of worry washing over Ron's expression, when an unshaven Xenophilus with black bags under his eyes finally answered the door.

"Who – who is – is it?" He was cautious and wasn't even looking at the ground for people. His focus was the sky, trembling as each movement caused fear to burst throughout his body. Hermione's bad feeling was completely justified. She was willing to wager just about anything that Luna never made it home. He was a victim of the Death Eaters, and Voldemort himself. Hermione tugged at Harry's sleeve, indicating she did not want to actually stay. This surely couldn't end well.

"Mr. Lovegood, it's Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. We met you at the wedding, do you remember?" His glare went from panic aimed at the clouds to interest burning straight through Harry. He nodded and silently yanked each of them through his doorway. Hermione tucked into an inside pocket of her jacket and prepared her wand in case anything happened. She couldn't believe she didn't see Harry and Ron doing the same.

What was even more shocking is that Ron was openly peering around each corner. What about Luna had him so edgy? Hermione then directed a look around the group hoping that she would not be the one to speak first.

"We don't mean to disturb you but we had a few questions and we thought you could answer them. Do you mind?"

"Tea, tea! We mustn't talk without tea! I'll make the tea! You can go upstairs, yes, yes! I'll make the tea and you can sit!" He sounded a mad man, and that was probably the gist of it. Hermione leaned into Harry who was already heading up the stairs, hoping he might find something he can add to his inquiry. Ron was slowly following, ears peeled for any hint of Luna's presence. He even asked Harry if he thought Luna was there.

Hermione lingered, watching Xenophilus gathering the necessary items for tea. She had no reason to suspect he would do anything else, but she did wonder why he didn't pull his wand out until he already had everything in order. She brushed it aside, and followed the boys. Hopefully she was just overanalyzing the behavior. She had been particularly cautious in nature, and often overly so.

Xenophilus placed the tea cups in front of eat person, a buttered slice of bread folded in half next to it. Hermione did her best not to show disinterest in the food, but even Harry nudged her to relax. She couldn't relax when Mr. Lovegood couldn't even look them in the eye.

"You were wearing a symbol that looked like this one at the wedding, and we were wondering what you could tell us about it. We find ourselves unfamiliar." Harry was forward, which Hermione appreciated. He handed Hermione's inherited book to Lovegood who took only seconds to process it before he spoke.

"This is the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. The tales tell that possession of these three items suggest that you could become the master of death. Surely you have heard the tale of the three brothers?" He did not stutter when he spoke. Hermione took note and watched as Harry ignored the detail. He shook his head.

"I am not familiar, actually. Do you mind explaining?" Hermione took the book from his hands and began reciting the lines of the story she was vaguely familiar with. She had occupied several hours of her free time to reading the children's stories praying for a clue. She had not thought the clue so obvious yet so subtle. The Tale of the Three Brothers. A story of three brothers trying to cross a river, to which they created a bridge; and in the middle they were met by Death himself – an angry man for the brothers had outsmarted him.

Death offered repayment for their intelligence. Each brother got something personally valuable to them. One brother wanted a wand so powerful that he would reign superior always. The second requesting a way to bring those from the dead, as he lost his one true love; and the last desired a way to go leave unseen. The elder wand of such power was given, a diamond shaped stone plucked from the river was gifted, and Death's own cloak was handed over. Each brother's desires were met and along the men went.

The brother who took the wand used it for revenge, finding himself later faced with the end, unable to defeat every facet that posed threat to his life. Death took him, but only after the brother wishing to bring the dead back committed suicide. It was not as he expected, the woman of his dreams. Each were taken by Death with pleasure as he had been awaiting their return since they beat him.

But that last brother, he lived a long life, passing his cloak down to his son and died peacefully. When Death found himself upon the third brother he found himself still outwitted as the last brother welcomed him as an old friend. The Deathly Hallows symbol was a triangle representing the cloak, a circle for the stone, and the line in honor of the wand. To be the Master of Death it was figured you needed to possess these three things.

"Does anyone know what ever came of these items?" But Lovegood was jumping to his feet and searching the windows for something. Hermione stood after him to leave but Ron pointed her to sit. She shook her head, eyes wide with confusion. How could he not be seeing what she was seeing? Hermione saw a panicked Lovegood, whose daughter was no home, and a darkening sky on the horizon. Even Harry looked a little worried.

"Tea, did you see? We've gone and drank it all! I must get some more!" He ran down the steps to his kitchen leaving the trio to remain bewildered by his actions. Hermione whispered urgently.

"We have to get out of here. Something is wrong." The three lined up and started to scurry down the steps before they were halted by snaps and crackles on the exterior. Hermione should not have ignored herself, as now they were trapped.

"THEY TOOK MY LUNA! I AM SORRY! THEY SAW WHAT I POSTED IN THE QUIBBLER! WE SUPPORTED YOU AND THEY TOOK MY LUNA! I HAD TO! I HAD TO!" Lovegood was shouting hysterically to the walls away from them. He was desperate to have his daughter back. Hermione whirled to Ron, snatched the edge of his sweater, and tried to reach Harry but he was too far away. Ron pushed her down the last two steps into him and they crashed to floor just as flames began firing from the front door. Hermione's scream shrilled through everyone's ears, she was positive. Luckily, Ron had control of the situation because his arms tugged at her left side, and Harry's body smashed against her right. Their own pop blasted and they were apparating to a new location.

"They took Luna."

"He is desperate."

"They took Luna."

"I think we've gathered that, Ron."

"THEY. TOOK. LUNA!" Hermione and Harry watched his face form into an anger that they had only really seen on a few occasions. He was genuinely worried about Luna and her safety. Hermione frowned. Luna had come to be one of their closest friends, despite how strange she was. And Ginny, Hermione could only imagine how Ginny was holding up. The only person she really had left there for her was Neville. And that thought was not particularly reassuring for anyone. Probably more specifically for Ron.

"At least now we know he's got a back-up plan to the horcruxs." Hermione listened to Harry's words, already having identified this once Xenophilus put the myths and the children's story together. Hermione and Harry took each other in their arms leaving Ron to worry as he might. She hummed quietly into his ear.

"We're going to have to get caught by the Snatchers sooner or later." They nodded softly together, nuzzling into one another's necks. Hermione wasn't sure if this was going to the best action they could take, and it certainly wouldn't be an immediate thing, but they needed more information. They were in the dark at this point. They still have numerous horcruxs left to identify, and eventually locate, on top of that was no added the Deathly Hallows.

Hermione suddenly found herself calculating everything's meaning and purpose again, as she pulled away from Harry. This was surreal how no matter what progress they made, or information they acquired, it always ended up being more. They would always need more. The wand. The ring. The cloak. And two horcruxs completely unknown. And two possible horcruxs. What else would they find out along the way, what else would they have to chase down.

* * *

><p>This Chapter is a little more important that it may seem at first. These last two chapters, actually, have minor details that will become important later on. I'm trying to stick pretty close to the timeline, so there are still going to be chapters where there's not a lot of action. You've read the book though, you know just as much as I do that the real battle action happens later. I promise that we'll get there :) Be patient (as you've been the entire time) and good things will come to you!<p> 


	24. Puzzle Pieces

Firstly, I did great on my finals. I got all A's so my GPA is about 3.85 now. I am proud of myself and hope you guys can find it in your hearts to be happy for me. I also am on the brink of finishing my own young adult fiction novel. I am in the last 10,000 word stretch before I hit hard on the revision process. Maybe in the next year you'll see my work on the shelves? Who knows? Time will tell. I am thankful for you all and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>A month had gone by since their visit with Xenophilus Lovegood. Ron and Hermione, when Harry slept, would discuss the possibilities of Harry being a horcrux. They both suspected it and continued to use deductive reasoning to justify their assumption. Ron could see the connection between how Harry reacted at Bagshot's home very similarly to how he behaved six years ago when Quirrel was a teacher. He had been carrying Voldemort on him, so it would make sense a similar reaction would be brought forward by a part of him, which very well could be placed in Nagini.<p>

And Hermione could not recall any reason Voldemort would not cherish his snake. It reoccurred in every vision Harry and Voldemort shared. The obvious reason being that he was a proud Slytherin. He even looked alike a snake, a reptilian human with cold blood flowing through his veins. He was stripped of any humanity left behind ages ago.

"Sltherin's locket. It was Slytherin's locket. And the ring? The ring! Merlin, Ron! The ring is a horcrux, was a horcrux! This is wonderful!" Hermione couldn't believe how quickly the information flooded over her. These were details that she had, and they had been sitting there in the back of her mind. How long they must have been screaming at her to pay attention and put each piece together. It was a puzzle. Dumbledore had left behind a puzzle for them to put into a full picture. Here it was! Finally everything dawned upon Hermione as though she had simply woken from a dream.

"Hermione, how can you possible know the ring is a horcrux? We hardly know anything about it other than it was family heirloom, along with that locket." Hermione could feel a brilliant smile overturning her lips into a curled happiness brightening her expression. She jumped to her feet only to lurch forward with nausea. She had woken a little ill over the past few days. She was curious if maybe she was catching a cold, or if she was perhaps was experiencing malnutrition. She touched her stomach gingerly before regaining her composer.

"He is the heir of Slytherin, don't you remember? The locket would have been a family heirloom but one of Salazar Slytherin. But as for the ring, how could it not be a horcrux. It was one of the reasons we decided talking to Luna's father was a good idea. It was one of the many places the symbol of the Deathly Hallows showed up. Where else to find such an identifying detail but on the hallow itself? How could I have overlooked this for nearly a month! I am so daft!" She rushed around in circles, imagining the great relief this would bring to Harry once he woke. Voldemort would not have the ability to fall back on the Dealthy Hallows plan to make himself the Master of Death, as one of the hallows was destroyed. This meant the only two left in existence were the wand and the cloak. The cloak, Hermione trailed off in her mind, that which made the third brother unable to be seen. A lack of visibility only meant one thing.

"Hermione?" Ron started. In that same instant she and him reached the same conclusion. Ron's jaw dropped, figuratively, to the ground in surprise. Yet another advantage found itself in their laps. They slammed into one another in a celebratory hug. Sure enough they would still have to find a way to destroy the rest of the horcruxs and find out where the wand was, but at least there was this single assurance that they were coming closer to claiming some sort of victory in the war. "That would mean that we have one of the hallows with us right now!"

It seemed as though in that instant her world was flipped upside down. Hermione knew this was just how she felt as she threw up all over the campsite. It was a creamy green shade of vomit, a strictly reflection on the dull vegetables she had been ingesting. Since she had suspected that she might have been suffering from malnutrition she was trying to eat healthier foods with more nutrients. Ron pulled her hair back as she wreathed in discomfort. Soon enough she saw Harry's arms emerge from her sides to carry her away to the tent.

Hermione watched Harry watch her, it was almost a staring contest between them. Very few words had actually been exchanged n private, as the couple spent as much time as they could kissing each other in Ron's absence. She wondered if Harry had caught onto their ideas about him being a horcrux. He did not indicate directly that he had, but his slight change in behavior was enough to suspect some knowledge. He couldn't be hiding much, Hermione tried to reasoned, because he would be acting more extremely if there was something to worry about.

She thought on the horcruxs some more. They now had a strong relation between the items. The diary, the locket, and the ring, were all personal in nature. Each of them pretty accurately reflecting a powerful Slytherin pride in them; and Nagini would fit in perfect unison. Hermione figured if Harry was a horcrux he likely did not know, it was another detail she and Ron found themselves debating. Harry explicitly stated Voldemort intended, when he approached Slughorn, to tear his soul into seven pieces. Seven is the magic number they found themselves dwelling on. Ron insisted that Voldemort knew he turned Harry into a horcrux. Hermione simply could not see him intentionally putting a piece of his soul into a boy who would be unprotected for several years. Voldemort had even been trying to kill Harry himself. She saw it unreasonable and unlikely.

One. The diary. Two. The ring. Three. The locket. Four. Possible Harry. Five. Probbaly Nagini.

What could the other two be? They would be relics, things so unique and hidden in nature that only Voldemort himself would be able to find them. But what? What on earth could it be? And what if there were three? If Harry was an accidental horcrux, who is the say that Voldemort still didn't pursue seven as he planned? They had to find out. Two was not as bad as is sounded. And three was not much worse. The closer they got to discovering the identities of these evil items, the more information they would have to face future situations that would undoubtedly present themselves.

Hermione's eyes flashed open in another fit of puking the next morning. She had gotten sick all over the blankets. Harry had been by her side when she fell asleep the night before, but it was Ron who was not leaning against the bed. He woke when her gagging sounds became unbearably loud. He hushed her, and even started wiping her chin off with sleeves. Hermione balled the bedding up and tossed it off the side of the cot.

"How long as it been since you and Harry got married, Mione?" His head dropped to his chest. Ron's body was pulling to his right. This was an action he partook in when he knew he was asking a very private question. Hermione could not at first see what was so personal about his query. She mumbled something about being a little over a month, probably. He nodded before stepping outside the tent to join Harry. Instead of lingering on the thought, as she could not really understand why Ron was tiptoeing around things, Hermione just started to change clothes as she would any other morning. Hopefully she would be better by the evening…

* * *

><p>I am sure you are sick of my notes inserted at the end of each chapter but I like kind of adding an explanation or a warning of some sort. As I promised, action will be picking up with the next chapter, or at least that is where it is going to start. Hopefully I will have that bit out by the end of the week, but I can't make promise at this point in time. Rewards come to those who wait. I think that is how the saying goes. My schedule is just wonky right now. I missed writing this :) I adore all of you!<p> 


	25. Snatched

This is the longest chapter yet. And there ended up being some things I wanted to address now rather than later that popped in first. but the action begins towards the end of this chapter. I just wanted to say that while there are still quite a few chapters remaining, we will be seeing the end of this soon.

Also, as chapters get longer, more tiny mistakes find themselves sneaking into my work. Keep in mind, I am writing this between 11 pm and 130 am, so cut me a tiny bit of slack. I was too tired to review it properly, and I wanted this out before tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.<p>

Hermione placed her hand upon her tummy. Ron and she had stopped at a health clinic just after Valentine's day to look further into her predicament. She had hoped that it was just something small, a curable illness that would pass with time. Hermione ignored Ron's hints for nearly two weeks before he finally yanked her aside while Harry prepared some meat for dinner. It was Friday evening, which they had only known because Hermione had snuck into a home to clean and saw the BBC news, which displayed the date.

"I think you are pregnant." Hermione was even more confused than she had been each time he dropped hints. She had thought how was being pregnant even possible. She would have had to have gotten pregnant the first time, and she did not believe that her luck was such. Hermione shook her head at Ron who, shockingly, knew the symptoms of it. Once she hear him point each detail out, she became complacent.

When the test came back positive Ron let Hermione weep into his shoulders. She was devastated. It was a great thing, she knew, to be having a child. She could not shake the thought that she was so incredibly young, and only just married. Not to mention she was a pretty big player in the war, when she was blunt about it. Now was not an ideal time to be having a child! She was upset for days, but Harry hardly noticed. At the time he had been irritable over the war.

Here they were in the middle of March. Hermione was three months pregnant. Harry was becoming more and more irritable. Ron was simply growing more protective, more understanding, and quite a bit more helpful. It was interesting to reflect on how the three interacted anymore. Hermione and Harry never really got 'cozy' and Ron never spent more time speaking to Harry over Hermione, fearful it would rub someone the wrong way. It was an act of tip-toeing around everything by each of them.

Life with the Golden Trio was full of unease and caution.

Hermione sat up in the cot and realized she was alone. Harry had been sitting in the chair but moved outside, and was audibly discussing possible courses to figure out more on possible horcruxs. Ron recited many of the same details that Hermione reiterated when the debated it as a group. There was so little to go on, and hope was spread thing between the three of them. She looked to her beaded bag which had clothes waiting for her. It was chilly where they were staying, so it would be a gray knit sweater over a long sleeved black shirt, hoping to keep herself appearing thin. She could feel a slight weight gain, even if it wasn't visibly apparent yet. She would wear a pair of grey skinny jeans. She noticed how she went from light and bright colors to pastel colors over the years, and was now using neutral grays and darker shades of blues, reds, and purples. A lot of the time she included some sort of black clothing because she knew she needed to blend in. During dark times the only way to go unseen was dark colors.

Once dressed she joined the boys outside.

"I am glad you've finally woke. It's nice to see you getting some sleep. You were restless for a few weeks and barely got a chance to relax." Harry embraced her and planted beautiful and gentle kisses on her forehead. The nausea had finally evaporated from her daily life, but now the piercing hunger was starting to rear its ugly head. She remembered being told that between four and eight months she would gain the most weight, and since she was nearing each day to the time period her changes were also approaching. Hermione looked to her friend, who bushed his fingers through his hair. They had decided together that telling Harry she was pregnant would not be the best idea.

"I have just been exhausted. We've been on the run for a long time. Perhaps you should be getting more sleep yourself, you look quite unwell." Harry started to pack things up into piles. She had been expected him to dodge her statement. He had been fighting 'nightmares' infused from Voldemort. They rarely stated his name anymore. Back in early February it started creating panics for Harry, he would be furious, so it naturally stopped coming up in their vocabularly.

Voldemort, though, had been showing images about a boy stealing a wand. Harry recalled seeing an image of the boy in Bagshot's home, a memory that showed much more importance than they had ever expected it to. Hermione was through a large portion of the Dumbledore biography written by the filthy Rita Skeeter. Unfortunately, Hermione couldn't help but believe the things she red. It made sense to their deceased headmaster's personality.

It had helped her identify what it would be that Voldemort was seeking, too. She had known for some time that Dumbledore had won his wand in a duel from a wizard named Grendewald. Grendewald, from Harry's story shared with Viktor Krum, had been a very dark and evil wizard. And what she was gathering, based on the explanation Harry had acquired from Voldemort, the wand was stolen from Gregorovich. Gregorovich was their dead end, as Dumbledore's book had no mention of him in a significant enough manner for her to be positive that the wand played a significant role. Harry was always insisting that it was the a powerful wand, one of a kind. With that information in mind, Hermione almost thought it could be the Elder wand, which would be the last Deathly Hallow for Voldemort to locate. However, they didn't need to worry about the damn Hallows because it would have no place in the destruction of horcruxs. Unidentified horcruxs.

Hermione lurched forward a little, a strange heaviness dawning upon her. She turned to Ron who hurried Harry's attention to gathering things from inside the tent. She listened to the conversation between them.

"When I stopped in at Shell Cottage the other night to get new supplies from Bill they said Ginny and the family are doing great. Dad is a bit miserable and sickly. I hope we are coming to the end of this. I just want to see my family happy again." Ron's voice did not quiver as it usually would have when he spoke of his parents. He loved them so dearly. Hermione had come to an emotional realization that for Harry and Hermione returning and seeing their families was not an option. As for Ron, he knew he would be able to return to them if they lived. This made the possibility of death and incompleteness more frightening. He definitely had the worst burden of the three in regards to family and loved ones.

"I know you don't believe me, but I've always thought of your family as my own. I am just as tortured as you are, and I want to see them happy just as badly. I don't want to intrude on that relationship you have with them, you know." Hermione nodded. Harry had accidently called Molly and Arthur mom and dad often when Ron wasn't around. She never thought anything of it, but she understood why Harry didn't slip up in front of Ron. Ron would have gone mental.

"They think of you as a son too, a son that needs protecting. They want to give you love like they gave us growing up. They always thought it would give you a shot to fit in. But you never were headed down that path, were ya?" Chuckles filled the spaced between them as they hushed and slowly came back out of the tent with Hermione's beaded bag, ready to pack away the tent. Hermione was debating where they would head next. She had to pick some place that Ron could apparate to. They had no way of knowing if Hermione apparating herself with two extras was safe for the pregnancy, so Ron always took them places.

In the end, she figured he would choose a safe woodland area. He had seen enough in all the articles he had read in the entertainment media. Charlie had done a good job of making sure he had all sorts of magical creature news strew about the Burrow. Ron had to have spotted some place reliable.

"Are we ready then?" After the bag was knotted shut. Hermione had meant to cast a spell to cloak the different items she needed to be protected from the eyes of their enemies, in the even that they would get caught. However, she also did not feel it was completely necessary on that day. Perhaps she was more occupied with how this pregnancy would change their lives, and all of those changes revolved around their success in ridding the world of Voldemort's horcruxs.

The three took one another's hands and jolted into the air as Ron identified where they were next headed. Hermione did not let her mind focus on how uncomfortable apparating had become, but rather on how quickly she could cast their protective spells before she was allowed to eat. She was starving, which she had somehow only just realized at that moment.

Her feet crashed against the ground and her clumsiness sent her tumbling over a small hill. She tucked the beaded bag into her front pocket, or at least as much as it would fit. She lifted her arms to begin the incantations when Harry spoke.

"Do you think Voldemort is as predictable as he seems? I mean he enjoys showing rather boldly his power over those lesser than him. What are some things that might show how loyal he is the Dark Arts?" But before anyone could respond there was snaps all around them. Ron was the first to start moving, recognizing them almost as quickly as Hermione had. The Snatchers had finally caught up with them. Harry was just behind them, and together they managed to nearly pass Ron entirely. They tried to slick close, but still go through brush to lose them. Scabior and Fenrir, though, were men to be reckoned with. They had Ron in less than five minutes. Harry and Hermione continued to run with full understanding Ron would rather see them go than get caught. Especially since he knew Hermione's condition!

Hermione's feet slammed and pattered against the cold earth that was still adjusting to the slowly climbing temperatures. She just barely missed a soft patch of ground that fell inward that would have sent her tumbling. She felt her lungs screaming in pain to her, silently begging to stop and rest. She could not stop for even a second. Lives, not just her own, depended on it. Suddenly…

…Harry was howling in pain, landing into a pile of sharp rocks and branches. She halted in response, demanding her feet to take her back. They ached and she wanted to cry in pain. She saw the Snatchers approaching at a slow walk. Instead of trying to run any more, or apparate with Harry by herself she stood in front of him, pulled her wand out just enough that she could alter Harry's appearance without being seen. She cast a purposeful Stinging Hex at Harry's face.

"I'm so sorry. I love you. Oh my god, I love you." Her whisper was just barely finished by the time Scabior slammed his hands into the back her head. He pulled her long hair, wrapping his fingers around it and tugging as fiercely as possible. She screeched a muffled sound through the hand he now cupped over her mouth. Fenrir pointed to Ron and ordered his identity.

"S-stan shunpike." He managed but he was clicked punched by one of the other members of the Snatcher group. Blood erupted from his cheek where skin torn against the man's studded gloves. Hermione squinted her eyes and though hard. They were after muggle-born individuals. She had to think fast, who would she know that they might not be familiar with and would not make it reasonable for them to take them. She had to hurry .Her mind was all over the place. Susan Bones? No, no, her aunt had worked in the Ministry for years. They would never believe her name was Parvarti Patil. What about….Penelope Clearwater? Yes, yes, she shouted to herself inside. Penelope Clearwater was a half-blood whom dated Percy at Hogwarts. She had known only because of Ginny. She forced emotion back down to her toes, in a mental sense, waiting for them to point to her.

"What about this ugly one?" Scabior felt it safe enough to expose Hermione's mouth. She felt his nail scratch her chin when he pulled his hand away. She did not allow herself to flinch. Her eyes all but shone a bright light upon Harry as she was left to make up a name himself.

"Vernon. Vernon Dudley." Harry was clearly in pain and Hermione wanted to collapse and cry. This was awful, and she knew that it was going to come. This was something that was going to have to happen in the long run. They knew it, they agreed to it. They had at some point thought this was would be a plan to gain more information.

"This one says he's a Weasley, he's a pureblood, that's for sure." Fenrir growled at the man who interrupted the ongoing conversation identifying Harry. He stumbled backwards a little. He slapped Ron's face around a little. Hermione's legs buckled beneath her when Scabior was called forward to look at Harry a little closer. She honed in on the mutters they bounced back and forth.

"Look at him, don't he look familiar?"

"Who are ya thinkin' Greyback?"

Silence washed over for no more than three seconds, but it was the most still absence of sound Hermione had found herself admist in ages. She could already foresee the disaster coming forth with this. They knew, and they quite well.

"I think we should take him to Lestrange. He is more important than the Ministry fodder." Scabior returned to Hermione who was on her hands and knees in a wet mess of mud and dead leaves remaining from the winter. He lifted his boot to her cheek and pushed her head back at an angle that was so painful she nearly couldn't keep herself quiet.

"Who are you, missy? You smell a bit familiar." How could Hermione managed to smell exactly the same as she had when she feared being caught when they first set out. She trembled until he was face to face with her, him holding her chin in place. The eye contact he made did not seem fearsome at first, but when he reached to her chest and unbuttoned her sweater she was overcome by irrationality.

"I am a half-blood! Penelope Clearwater! You don't need us, we are clear." She lied to them, aware that the consequences could likely be fatal. She should have been more careful, she wanted to be more careful. But she also wanted Harry to succeed in their mission to save the world.

"We are taking these ones to the manor, fellas." Ron struggled, which landed him a burst of pain from his captor as he cast a silent charm on him. Blood stained his clothes everywhere on his upper body and Hermione couldn't really see where he was injured. She only hoped he would be safe, as safe as he could be.

Harry disappeared first with Fenrir, Ron next, the various solo Snatchers following. That left Scabior alone with Hermione for only a few minutes, but it was a struggle regardless of the short time limit. Scabior continued to remove her jacket and Hermione fussed, pushing his arms away and moving her body to kick him off.

He was strong, and Hermione had almost no muscle to defend herself appropriately. He used his naisl to drag them down her neck and over her chest, snagging the material and leaving scratches over her skin. Hermione wriggled beneath his grasp. He tossed her jacket aside and titled her backwards, she felt akin to a human rainbow. She reached to her stomach and flung herself flat to the ground. Whatever it took, she would not let him harm her unborn child.

His fingers strangled her wrist and they were soon in an oblivion headed to the only place she knew a Lestrange could be found. Malfoy Manor. Hermione landed with Scabior only the be drug behind him as if she were a raggedy doll he was preparing to throw away. She was surprised to see Harry and Ron walking on their own feet several yards in front of them. She should have cooperated more. Now she must have looked as though she were hiding something.

Once through the doors they were met by Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. They looked at the mangy men as they presented each of the three individuals in a line to them. Narcissa seemed to show little interest, dodging the eyes of the trio and humming to herself almost inaudibly. Bellatrix, though, she was on Ron and Hermione instantly.

"These two, who are they?" She was standing at Ron, hand pulling his hair to expose his full bloody face, but flaring at Hermione. She knew she had to be recognizable. Bellatrix had seen them before.

"The boy claims to be a Weasley relative. This one says she is a miss Penelope Clearwater. I don't trust her, though." Lestrange and Scabior's evil laughs entrapped them with the realization that this very possibly could be the end of their lives. It would not take but two, maybe three minutes, to place their real names and acknowledge they had Harry Potter in their presence. The only thing worse than being turned into the Ministry was being taken directly to Voldemort.

"What about 'im? Why did you bring 'im here? You must have a good reason!" She spoke in loud screams, which sent chills through Hermione's body. Harry twinged as Fenrir pulled hair back. Hermione could only assume the scar did not distort well enough to be entirely unrecognizable.

"Let us get Master Draco, he will know who these foul creatures are. Draco!"

They were gathered in a general living area, there were chairs around the edges of the room and a small stairway leading down to a lower level the house, offering an overview assumedly. The other set of stairs was hiding by a door left ajar. Hermione did not hear sounds coming from it, but she did not expect that there weren't prisoners down there. Bellatrix was shouting at Draco to take his time and properly identify the trio.

"He is a Weasley for sure. You can't mistake that red hair." He did not speak with malice, or even with the intent to frame each of them as their proper selves. He was shackled by a weak tone of voice, and appeared to be shattering from the pressure of being a Death Eater. He seemed as good as dead. He did not even try to behave with enthuse.

"She is completely disarrayed but she looked like a Gryffindor. I don't know Penelope Clearwater as she was several years ahead of me. I can't be positive whether this is she." Hesitation poured of Draco's features as he was now faced with Harry Potter. Even with a damaged expression, Draco was going to know that this was Harry Potter in front of him. She waited for him to out the trio, she could see the tiredness in him, the lack of motivation to even live anymore, but she knew his sort of loyalty. He was alike Harry in the fact that he was doing what he thought was right for his family's protection. He was none too different than they were, only he was on the wrong side.

"Is it him, Draco? We have to sure. We don't want to call the Dark Lord here if we aren't positive, you know." But in the end Draco shook his head after several minutes.

"I don't know. I just can't tell. He's all messed up." Bellatrix dismissed Draco to the other room, asking that he wait for a few minutes.

"We have other ways of dealing with this misbehavior."

Just then Hermione's bag slid from her pocket onto the floor. She felt her eyes grow wide as Scabior threw her to the ground. She felt her a muscle tear beneath the surface. She hoped to see life after this so that she may properly fix it. Fenrir pointed to Hermione and another man replaced Scabior, who was now emptying the contents onto the floor. First came books and clothes, followed by potion ingrediaents and food. The invisibility cloak manages to go unseen but that may have been because of the sword of Gryffindor sliding into eyesight.

"SEND THOSE TWO BOYS DOWNSTAIRS! I MUST HAVE A TALK WITH THIS YOUNG LADY! ITS GIRL TALK!" Echoing through the manor was her high pitched vocal expression of excitement. It was not even enough alike a scream to classify it as so. Hermione thought of it as a war call. She found herself now against Bellatrix, her wand being confiscated as she is ushered to the center of the room. She wanted to touch her belly once more, in case she lost her child…in case she lost her life, but she did not have enough time to consider it but five seconds.

Pain battered her body, sending her collapsing to the wooden floors of the manor. Her lip split wide open and a pool of blood was the first sign that her torture was going to begin.

* * *

><p>Heads up, I am thinking about writing the next chapter from Harry's POV. It will only be for one chapter. But I want to know how you feel about it.<p>

Or maybe two short chapters from both, perhaps? What do you think?


	26. Torture: Part 1

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Note: It was my decision to take this chapter and post two sides of the story. The first I am posting will be from Harry's P.O.V. Please try to have an open mind about it. Hermione's side of the story will be told next.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry tripped down the stairs as Wormtail threw himself and Ron to a prisonlike basement. Ron caught him but together they landed on the dirty cement floor. A gross sort of laugh echoed against the walls as the once-was pet rat scurried back to his masters. Footsteps were just a faint sound in the background, and it wasn't enough for Harry to be too concerned about. He was worried about his wife. He feared the end of her life.<p>

"Ron, Harry. Isn't this a funny place to meet again?" Before Harry could even enjoy the moment knowing that Luna was not dead after all, he heard Ron jogging over to her. Harry twisted his body just in time to see him giving her a tight squeeze. Just behind the two embracing was a gobbling and Xenophilus. Relief swept over Harry, at least Luna's father could be at peace knowing he was with his daughter. Harry gave an awkward wave. What else could you do in that situation?

"I can't believe you are alive. You are still on the missing list. Everyone was probably beginning to think you were dead." Ron sounded exasperated, and probably la little too happy. Harry had noticed a certain interest in Luna beneath the surface with his best friend. He had never been against Luna as a person once she had sort of joined their group of friends.

Harry opened his mouth to ask Ron a question but Hermione's scream sounded off from above. He collapsed on the spot and started to sob. Seconds later Luna and Ron was in front of him assuring him that Hermione was a powerful witch, and she was a strong woman. After about five minutes of hearing her tortured voice howling in pain, Luna and Ron had stopped trying to convince him that everything was alright.

"Ron, what do you know that Harry doesn't?" Her voice was still dreamy, as Harry had remembered when he saw her last. However, her words were deliberate and forward. That was unlike her, but he could only imagine what hellish days within Malfoy Manor had done to her. Some events in one's like can change everything. He honed his focus on the conversation between his friends.

"I don't know what you mean." His voice was hard, but quiet. That had to mean there was something he knew. Harry couldn't believe this. What could he know? Hermione told him everything. Didn't she? Harry had always believed that she had. What could she be hiding? How could she be hiding anything? Questions were flowing through every vessel in his mind.

"Why do you wince more than Harry when she screams?" Luna had an eye for details that most people would not see. Harry watched Ron intently. Her shouts of agony engulfed them all in one loud shrill. Ron leaned forward gripping his stomach. He looked to Luna, who might have already made a conclusion. Harry waited for the conversation to continue.

"She isn't the only the one who is in pain, Luna." Harry listened to the words. Ron was never a very smart person, but he chose his response with care and awareness. She isn't the only the one, that is for sure. Harry could almost feel his heart ripping into pieces every time he could hear the result of her torture above.

Suddenly a crack forced everyone to jump.

"Why is Mr. Harry Potter in his old home?" Dobby slammed his sweet and innocent smile across everyone in the room. Hermione's screams were suddenly absent, but crashing replaced the noise. Harry hoped she was still safe, and it just wasn't Bellatrix's celebration of her death. Harry would kill her. He would have her life if it was the last thing he did.

"We were snatched, Dobby. Why are you here?" Harry managed through his tears. Dobby shook his head body in its place, upset by his own sadness. He approached The goblin with a crooked smirk before jogging calmly to Harry. He felt a certain disconnect to the entire room. He still couldn't shake what Ron meant about Hermione not being the only one in pain.

"Wait…you can apparate in here?" Ron threw his hands in the air, as though he couldn't believe it took Harry so long to figure it out. Harry wasn't sure if that was exactly what he was thinking.

"House elves are interesting creatures. Their magic is not bound by the limitations of witches and wizards, did you know?" Luna was twirling around between Ron and her father, sharing an occasion stare with his red-headed friend. The goblin made a grumpy sort of humph as Dobby began to respond.

"Well, yes, Harry Potter. I can." But no sooner had Dobby finished, Harry was planning their escape.

"Can you get my friends out of here and come back to unlatch this lock? You can take Luna, her father, and the goblin first. When you come back for Ron surely someone will have heard you. We could take Wormtail, since he's the one who is probably going to come. He has our wands, too. You can take Ron after you come back. Then I will go for Hermione." He only spoke aloud to ensure he knew the plan, and didn't deviate from it whatsoever. Dobby was nodding, Luna was hugging Ron again. Harry even saw him whisper something into her ear before her father grabbed her wrist and pulled her in. The goblin stood near them with displeasure painted over his face. Dobby put his hands in a grip over Luna's shoulder, and the goblin's before snapping away to any location he felt necessary. Harry would have to ask when Dobby came back…if he had the opportunity.

"What do you know that I don't." It was not a question, and Harry did not mean it to come out nicely. The snarl left on his lips must have showed Ron how serious he was about asking. He didn't seem too uneasy about Harry's anger, but in the end he made brief eye contact with him before getting up against the wall to wait. Harry mimicked him.

"If Hermione makes it through this unscathed, I think congratulation is in order." Harry took a moment to sift through Ron's words. Hermione was not the only one in pain. Harry might be getting congratulated for it. That could only mean a few things, but it didn't take much for Harry to pinpoint which one.

Hermione was pregnant.

This was going to make deviation very difficult to avoid. Everything in him wanted to propel forward and just kill everyone onsite for putting his wife, and his unborn child in danger. He would kill each of them with his own hands if Hermione lost the baby. He would make sure each and every individual would experience the agony Harry wouldn't be able to shake for the rest of his life. Harry would make them pay. There was no question about that.

"How far along?" It was the only response Harry could manage.

"Hermione said like twelve weeks, but I just say three months." Ron did not deny him the answers he wanted. Harry knew subconsciously that it had to have been their first time. They would have never been so lucky had they been planning for it. He was not at all upset that she was with child, even though they were so young. Harry nodded the sound of a someone approaching filled the air.

"I'm not mad, Ron. I understand why you guys kept quiet. And don't forget…you're like a brother to me."

Several things started happening at once. Tears started rolling down Ron's cheeks, a few sobs escaping his lips. Harry too was fighting back his own emotions, of fear and of joy. Dobby returned with a crack. Harry and Ron leapt forward onto Wormtail's back. Harry had been right in assuming he would be the one returning. Ron slammed a fist in the back of his head multiple times, Harry merely held him down. Instead, though, Dobby waved his hands at him and he stopped moving. Harry could only assume Dobby put him to sleep.

"We must go, Harry Potter's friend."

"Ron. You remember, Dobby. His name is Ron Weasley."

"Let's go Mr. Ron Weasley."

"I'm staying. She's my friend too."

"Absolutely not."

"I am staying!"

"NO!"

The conversation happened so quickly that Harry nearly couldn't process it. All he knew is that he feet carried him up the stairs with a wand in his hand. A wand he didn't recall grabbing. It was coincidentally the one he had been using all along. And Ron had his own wand. Their luck was good, surprisingly. Hopefully it would last, even extend, for Hermione.

The stopped at the top of the steps to find a scene of complete disorder, the bodies of people passed out scattered the floor. Harry counted six. Ron remained still until what was left before them unfolded. Harry copied him, with Dobby holding his right hand in just as must wonderment.

* * *

><p>You kept an open mind, right? No hate?<p> 


	27. Torture: Part 2

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Note: It was my decision to take this chapter and post two sides of the story. This is the second half from Hermione's P.O.V. It may seem as though Hermione is out of character, but as we know now – she is pregnant. If you have ever known a pregnant person, you will be well aware that they do things out of the ordinary. As with the last addition to this story, try to have an open mind. Scenes are going to be very different from the booksmovies for a while.

* * *

><p>"How did you get my sword?" Her wand was pointed directly at Hermione, but she only barely could see it as he felt the pain coursing through her body. It was the more horrid thing she had ever experienced. Although, she couldn't force herself to stop thinking that it would be that was for anyone. That it was a Forbidden Curse. Hermione thought that everyone would find it painful.<p>

She tried to reach for her stomach to feel for her child, to try to protect it somehow. She was begging deep down that she did not miscarry. Despite the ill timing of the pregnancy, Hermione desperately wanted this baby. She kept her mind going as best as she could.

She screeched as loudly as ever. It was awful. She lost her train of thought and it was almost a lost cause to try to regain it. It pulsating through her.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN MY VAULT?" Bellatrix demanded with a softer tone from behind her insisting that it would be impossible for Hermione to get into the vault to retrieve the sword. It sounded as if it was a boy, but Hermione could not tell. Draco and his mother, along with Scabior, had remained to watched, as if it were a show. She let another shrill through her lips, with an answer to Lestrange's question.

"I DID NOT STEAL IT!" A scream ending the sentence with thorough disdain, but it did not bother her torturer. Before Hermione knew what was happening the pain stopped covering every inch of her body. However, it remained in her left arm; she could feel the blood running over her arms.

"YOU LYING MUDBLOOD! TELL ME HOW YOU GOT IT!" She stopped and was sitting over Hermione with dark locks of hair falling over onto her own cheeks.

"I don't know. I just found it. I don't know!" Hermione wasn't even trying to yell now. Bellatrix stood and kicked Hermione hard in the sides of her left leg. She rolled onto her side to see the bloodied mess upon her forearm. "Mudblood" it read…clearly across her arm. Hermione whispered a healing spell she would have to try to use later since she would have Essence of Dittany to heal it. She closed her eyes to winced as a heaviness fell upon her stomach.

But when she opened her eyes the marks were gone from her arm. Only a few witches and wizards were truly strong enough to perform intricate spells. She did not think of herself as one of those few people. She had seen only on one occasion how powerful Dumbledore had been, able to cast large spells without his wand. Hermione sat upright.

"Wormtail! Get me that goblin! I want to talk to him!" She called her order in his direction, laughing as he scurried away to the basement door. Scabior engaged Lestrange in a conversation, which she casually entered into. Nobody seemed all that worried about Hermione just sitting there. She met Draco's eyes, which flickered from her to a table off to the side. When Hermione followed his gaze she saw a wand resting in the chair. Hers had been confiscated just before Bellatrix began her 'fun.' It had been tucked away in her clothes for hiding. Hermione raised a brow at him but lifted her hand just enough to go unnoticed, but still perform proper magic – if she was capable.

"Accio wand." Hermione was not surprised to see it remain exactly where it was. Levitation was easy to do, perhaps she should have tried that. Well, she still could try it. And she did.

And the wand came to her. She looked at Draco once more. He was bracing himself for the attack, sure that he would be a victim much alike the rest. Hermione wasn't sure how she would handle him. He had been horrible to her for years, but now in her time of need he was there as a shield. He did not reveal her identity himself. He showed her the wand. He did not warn the others of her movement. Hermione pointed her wand at Bellatrix first. She was the most threatening. Scabior would be next.

"Duro!" Bellatrix Lestrange was no longer a person but a statute made of marble stone slamming against the ground. She did not shatter, but her right hand snapped off. The damage would likely be permanent. Hermione felt no remorse. She touched her stomach briefly – she had a good feeling she had kept her child safe. She would still be a mom.

"Expelliaramus!" Scabior did not so much shout as command but Hermione had already blocked the expected move. She actually silently cast it back. He retaliated appropriately. Hermione decided she was not going to play games.

"Petrificus Totalis!" He joined Lestrange on the floor, a heap of stiff body. Hermione turned to Narcissa who had he wand raised. She trembled too much to be prepared for a spell to come out properly. Draco put his arms around his mother but pointed to the doorway where the other Snatchers returned to the scene. Hermione spun quickly to attack them.

All of the wands were pointed at Hermione. She would start with Fenrir, because he was a werewolf and would use his brute strength if disarmed. However, she also recognized she could take them rather quickly by freezing them in place.

Three spells all were cast at the same time. Hermione deflected each of them while taking large steps closer to them. She felt incredibly powerful. They all rose their wands in slight shock again but it was not quick enough for her.

"Immobulus!" And they all became statuesque, much like Bellatrix and Scabior. Hermione turned to Draco who did not hesitate to speak.

"There are no more I can assure you. Nobody had called the Dark Lord yet." Draco was very different than Hermione had remembered him. He looked akin to a dead corpse before they made it up for burial. He was frail in appearance. She had not noticed how severe his ailments were at first. And his mother, Narcissa, or Cissy, she appeared just as worn out and terrified as he. Hermione waved them over, but pointed her wand at Draco's mother.

"Obliviate." Her voice was calm and cold. She knew that if she were ever going to repay the favor for Draco in equality – she would have to take the memory away from them. They were spared, but they would not recall the event that which did so. Draco nodded in agreement, allowing Hermione to cast another charm which put Mrs. Malfoy to sleep on the floor where she collapsed.

"Thank you, Granger. You've no idea what this means to me." She opened her arms to him as he approached. They shared a strange and very awkward hug as a sort of truce for the past.

"No, Draco. You have no idea what your help meant for me. You've not saved just one life today." And she kissed his forehead before pushing him down to his knees. Hermione caught sight of Harry and Ron, and what she thought was Dobby, with her peripherals.

"Don't take the memory. It's the happiest one I've got." As it seemed to be, everyone had a reason to cry in the world. Even someone who she believed to be as evil as Draco Malfoy; she did not take his memories from him. He would cherish them and recollect his role on the right side. The good side. She smiled at him and drew her wand again, aiming at him as she would an enemy.

"Stupefy." She had no malicious intent, as she may have had years ago. She said it with ease and with trust. She watched him fall in line with the rest of the bodies around the room. She had not noticed the damages as a result of her deflections. There were broken pieces of furniture and valuables all over the room. She knelt down to Draco with a hand of her still-flat belly and thanked him quietly once more. They would have to leave quickly. In no time someone would arrive.

Hermione snatched her bag back from the ground, grabbing as many contents to shoe back into it. Unfortunately she left the tent behind in her rush. She also purposefully left behind several historical books and Gryffindor's sword. She didn't want it to look as though she had too much time to gather her belongings. It would blow the cover she left for Draco and his mother.

"Are we ready to do, Mr. Potter?" Dobby scampered across the floor to hold hands with Hermione. She remembered S.P.E.W. and how dearly she wished to help house elves have equality amongst the wizards and witches of the world. She felt they were intelligent enough to have the same rights. It was a silly thing to most, but she saw how important the creatures were to the world.

"Let us all get together. Dobby knows where we are going." The Trio huddled together, Harry taking Dobby's left hand with Ron is his right, and visa verse for Hermione. As a group Dobby lead them to a sandy beach dotted with people. There was Luna and her father. A Goblin, too! Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined them. Everyone was welcoming everyone else until a harsh reality overcame them.

Hermione was the first to notice, nearly falling to the ground at the sight. There was a large puddle of blood in the sand. She checked herself first, worried that she had miscarried. Nearly even hoping that her eyes were deceiving her; she had been sure that everyone had been down. Hermione could not have made a mistake so large, so detrimental to their escape.

A knife was in the center of Dobby's chest. Hermione could not identify wo might have even been in possession of the weapon. All she could see Dobby was there…Dobby was bleeding…Dobby was dying. And she couldn't even explain why, or who did it. Or even how it happened; it caused her to howl in despair. Harry himself not showing any emotion for the benefit of everyone else. Ron was the one to cup her in his arms. She watched her husband pick the house elf up in his arms. He moved to remove the weapon but Luna warned him not to. Her father finished the thought by explaining basically how the knife would keep the bleeding minimal. It was either bleed out or bleed internally. Harry wanted neither.

Nobody wanted it to happen, and especially not in front of their eyes.

"You have done so much for us Dobby. You are our friend. You are my friend." Harry hugged him tight. She watched him fight back the tears that welled up in his eyes. His face even looked as if it were beginning to swell just a bit from the depression that was beginning to encase him. Dobby's last breaths were upon the group, everyone watching intently.

"All Dobby wanted was to save Harry Potter, and he has done it. He has done it." The life grew still in his eyes, and only moments later disappeared entirely. Harry shook with anger. Luna was the first to his rescue, touched his eyelids gingerly while putting her free arm on the small of his back.

"If we close his eyes he will look like he's sleeping." Harry nodded with a careful smirk on his lips. Luna was a kind girl. She had dealt with death at a young age and it made her a strong girl. Her strength was probably the only thing Hermione could see keeping them all together.

Harry carried Dobby up a hill, muttering about burying him properly. He did not want any magic to be a part of it. Ron identified their location as the beach near Shell Cottage, where his brother lived. Ron summoned a shovel and handed it to Harry. Hermione sat in the sand pondering their task. It had taken so many lives already. How many more would be sacrificed before it ended. Fury grew in the center of Hermione's chest. She would avenge her friends; she would do it if not for herself for Harry. Nobody will have died without a cause. As a group, they would make sure of that.

* * *

><p>Before I get comments questioning why Dobby still died: I don't know when or if I will explain it. I am sure that will irritate some of you.<p>

Just as there are probably questions floating in your head about some other things.

In time :) In time :)

I hope you liked it! Don't be afraid to show some love with a review! Thanks a lot, and you readers mean so much to me.


	28. A Goblin's Promise

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>I don't do it very often, but sometimes I like to. I am going to write this chapter as dialogue pretty exclusively. Sometimes we get lost in the details and not in the words of the characters. If you do not like it, then I am sincerely sorry. It's not a permanent change, just something I felt like doing. I hope you at least appreciate the effort. Thanks to all of you have read this far.<p>

* * *

><p>"What is your name?" Harry pointed to the goblin, not having asked before.<p>

"Griphook." The goblin answered with a certain coldness in his voice.

"Bellatrix Lestrange will be putting that sword into her vault at Gringotts." Hermione hummed in her serious tone. As if she had an insight.

"Of this there is no doubt." The goblin spoke gently, but still with a grimace over his face.

"We will need in." Hermione was not even asking. She was demanding. She was ordering.

"You will die." Griphook was not going to mince words any more than Hermione would.

"Hermione, those vaults are guarded very closely. He really means that you could die." Ron was cautious in his tone, but still looked worried as could be.

"We don't have a choice." Harry and Hermione's voices shared the statement in a monotonous rumble.

"I won't do it." Griphook turned the tables in favor of Ron, who looked much more relaxed at the news.

"Isn't Gryffindor's sword under some controversy?" Hermione recalled aloud. She remembered reading, by chance in a research fiasco, that there was some sort of fire over how Gryffindor sword came to be.

"There is no controversy. Only lies." He was sure. Hermione nodded.

"Wasn't it that the goblin race claimed to have made it?"

"Hermione, why does this matter?" Ron always asked the obvious.

"You remember that paper Snape made us write on goblins last year?" Snape had assigned several papers to irritate his students.

"I try not to remember those sorts of things, Harry. You know that." It was because he usually did pretty bad on essays. It didn't help that Lavender Brown was all over the poor boy during the time it was assigned. Hermione was surprised he remembers anything from that time. The girl practically hogged all of his attention. Hermione had been very jealous for a while.

"Ron, shut up." Hermione scowled at the boys. They were silent.

"Yes. There are several replicas of this sword, you see, but nobody knows how to distinguish the differences. Only the eyes of goblin can see it. This is proof enough that it was goblin made."

"That must mean you think Gryffindor stole it."

"Indeed." Griphook looked very uneasy with such knowledge. Hermione saw Bill beak his head around the corner. Hermione pulled Harry and Ron aside, "Go with Bill and see what he wants. I'll join you in a few minutes." They nodded and left without question. She touched her belly, hoping the child inside had not been harmed.

"Why was Bellatrix Lestrange so concerned that we had entered her vault." She questioned, "She claims I have stolen this."

"It is always a stolen treasure. Madam Lestrange holds a replica in her vault. She knows not that it is so." She nodded.

"She kept asking us if we took anything else. What other items would you say are important? Did you see other antique items that she may fear being removed?" He had to know something. He opened the vault for her often, which was clear.

"Several of her items had dark magic on them. The rest were littered with enchantments. The only thing in the vault which bore no alteration was the money. They could fear anything being taken from the vault. I could not tell you any specific item." Or he would not tell Hermione any particular item that seemed darker than the rest. Some information was good, some of it was concealed. To trust him wholly would be a mistake waiting to backfire on them.

"Before I step out, I must ask. Would you help us into her vault? There is a particular object we are looking for. It is something we must destroy."

"I will help, yes." Hermione searched Griphook's face urgently. He had agreed without protest.

"What is it you want in return?" The answer was clear, she need only him say it.

"The sword. It belongs with its maker. The goblin race would be more than grateful." Hermione pondered it for a second. They would need the sword to destroy future horcruxs. They could not afford to get rid of the sword so openly. She could make the promise and slip him the replica at the last minute. She could hex him and switch the wands before they escaped. There were several ways of following through with the promise without actually losing the sword.

And he would certainly like the idea of going down as a hero in their history. He would go down as the one who recovered the sword which Godric Gryffindor claimed to have forged. That would go to his head, a little she would assume, and cause him to falter in some manner.

"I can see to that." Hermione would see to something, but that certainly would not be it. She had a few tricks up her sleeves as well. She could play the goblin's game. She would play it well, no less.

* * *

><p>I know this is a shorter chapter and you might not like it, please stick with me here. You seem to have loved it so far :)<p>

Also, before I get comments on it - I know there are significant differences between the books and these. I have mentioned this will occur. I do try to keep it as close to the actual storyline as possible. I hope that doesn't change the way you feel about the story.

I do believe you'll enjoy the end quite a lot when it gets here :)


	29. Don't Please

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, are you sure you should be drinking that potion when you are pregnant?" Ron asked in a hushed tone. Ron had admitted in private that he told Harry she was pregnant. Hermione was upset that Ron spilled the news, but she could not blame him. She said she understood and would wait for him to approach her. Surely he would have questions and be very upset with her, but hopefully he would understand that she had not wanted to alert him because it would distract him for the central purpose of their mission. Hermione shrugged.<p>

"We don't have any other options, do we? I am the only one with a female's voice, I will the only one who can come close to sounding like here. I hate to say it, but this is a risk we have to take. " She admitted this because it was unavoidable from as far as she could see. She knew that she probably would lose the baby, but it was the world or one child. Selfish as she had ever been, the world was the only one of its kind in existence. Hermione could always get pregnant again. Harry would have been furious had she told this to him. Perhaps, she concluded, this was why he avoided the topic. He knew that this would only end in an argument. And fighting would jeopardize the mission more so than even the pregnancy

A crack sounded, Harry had left earlier for the final supplies for the potion. Ron and I waved calmly to him as he approached from a far, at a rather quick pace. He had the smallest bag in his hand. I was laying out Bellatrix's clothing, it was rather inappropriate clothing, she thought, and would not to her own body justice. She imagined the baby suffocating behind the corset.

"Hermione, you can't drink Polyjuice Potion. You can't. It will kill the baby instantly. You can't." Ron nodded subtly and moved over next to Harry. Well, at least some things really were predictable after all. She crossed her arms in preparation.

"Harry, I did not want to have this conversation. We are doing this. The world can't be recreated as a pregnancy can." It came out effortlessly and even smoothly as if she did not care in the slightest that she was ending a life. She almost wondered if she did not actually want the kid. Even if she did not have a place being a mother; Hermione thought how she probably wasn't going to be a good mom. Harry shook his head.

"I went and asked Fleur. She said that this is too dangerous and that doing so would likely ruin your chances of another child. I will not let this happen, Hermione. I won't sit back and watch you kill my child." Hermione was enraged.

"YOUR CHILD? YOUR CHILD?" She flourished her wand from her pocket and hexed him instantly. Boils formed all over his face and she stamped away to the tent that Fleur and Bill replaced for them. How insulting to call it his child. It was not only his child, it was their child. This meant it was their decision unanimously. If no decision be met, they would sit and wait it out. Eventually someone would give in and switch sides.

Ron came to the tent immediately afterwards, surprisingly having reversed her spell. He lectured her on all sorts of things about holding back her temper, trying not to let the hormones get the best of her, and above all else to consider how Harry feels in his position. Hermione threw her arms up in the air, "I did consider that. I also considered that Harry isn't the only person in the world who matters." As soon as the words left her mouth Ron's heart visibly skipped a beat. He must had daydreamt a series of alternative events that could have occurred. She had not meant that, and he had known it, but it must have given him the tiniest bit of hope.

He towered over her when he finally stood.

"Then perhaps you should not have married him, Hermione."

* * *

><p>So, I am really sorry that the chapters are getting spread so far apart. I'm not only really busy, but I'm super duper depressed about the Harry Potter movie franchise coming to an end. I have always looked to the characters are role models, and I adored all the actors and actresses within the Harry Potter films and its just been kind of sad. Every time I start to write a chapter I start crying and get all emotional like women do.<p>

I'm not even going to promise that I'll have a chapter out within a week, because to be honest that's not reasonable right now. Chapters will be brief for a little while.

I need you as readers to be more understanding than ever. I've gotten so many great reviews and subscribers and I appreciate all of it. I'm trying the best I can. I'm in the middle of four writing projects on top of school, raising my son, working, and still juggling a somewhat social life. I love all of you for being into the things I write. PLease stick around. I don't think you'll be disappointed when this finally comes to an end, as all things must.


	30. Gringotts

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"This was a bad compromise." A pregnant and unchanged Hermione stated as Ron disguised as Bellatrix stood in front of them. Harry looked like Scabior and it made her uneasy, but it was a coincidence that they even found a matching hair to one of the death eaters. Hermione sat with Griphook on a log outside of Shell Cottage where they were running through the plan once more. Ron did his best woman voice.<p>

"You don't compromise with the great Bellatrix Lestrange!" His shrill caw was eerily similar to the real one, and Hermione shivered at the sound. He was reasonably good at it, and it was probably believable too. Griphook grunted and seemed less than convinced. Harry was on that side.

"Ron, you sound squeaky." Harry addressed. He sounded pretty good for Scabior, definitely considering that he wouldn't need to speak. Hermione wondered why Harry hadn't changed into Bellatrix. Griphook wasn't ready to deal with it, though, because he was now moving towards the Polyjuiced boys prepared to go to Gringotts.

"The girl and I will hide beneath the Invisibility cloak. You will act as real as possible and approach the desk requesting a withdrawal. If they suspect you to be imposters, then the girl will need to use the Imperious curse." Hermione had tried to convince him wouldn't be necessary but Griphook knew better than she. An event that was truly rare. The time for mincing words was over, the time for taking action was here.

Harry came over and hugged Hermione, fully aware it would make her uncomfortable if he tried to kiss her. After they separated the group banded together with Griphook holding the sleeves of Harry and Ron, and Hermione slid her hands into theirs. Seconds crackled by before they were in one of the dark alley ways between shops. Harry was quick to move, knowing there was only about 45 minutes to the Polyjuice Potion he had sipped. Ron was straight his posture and poking his breasts forward trying his best to capture Bellatrix's true personality. Griphook was in the background assuring them their deaths if they did not convince the goblins. I was settling under the invisibility cloak Harry threw over me. It was strange and awkward seeing her friends in their current positions. She pressed her hands to her belly. She couldn't help wonder the large risk increase from she pretending to be Lestrange to Ron doing it instead. Harry wasn't the only person in the world. But she eventually came to terms that he really was the only one that mattered.

Ron and Harry sat her down and they all discussed their points of view but in the end Hermione simply had to give way. Harry and Ron bother threatened to leave her behind for the trip if it meant she wouldn't risk the child. So in the end she just agreed to let them drink the potion and she would use the Imperious curse if necessary. They had agreed to it. Ron, even, repeatedly reminded her of the decision she had made.

Griphook instructed them into the doors of Gringotts and down the hallway to the front pedestal where Bellatrix would request entrance to her vault. Hermione watched from under the cloak where Griphook hummed issues with the goblins, knowing the instant she stepped in that it was an imposter. He was vocally preparing Hermione for the spell she was about to cast. The walk seemed excruciatingly endless, but eventually they stopped at the pedestal. The front goblin continued to write, and Ron must have frozen because everything remained silent, and goblins continued to stare at them. Hermione prepared her wand at Griphook's order.

"Excuse me _goblin!_" Ron commanded attention in Bellatrix's body. His voice was even better than before, which even put some goblins back on their work schedule, ignoring any further conversation to come. Hermione had to resist the urge to giggle at the charade. Gosh, he even said goblin with pure disdain.

"Madam Lestrange." The goblin remained emotionless.

"I want access to my vault!" Griphook smiled, Hermione felt his face near hers curl upwards. If he had confidence, then perhaps there was reason to believe nothing would go wrong.

"Right this way, Madam Lestrange." He obeyed curtly. Griphook started to rattle new orders with this convincing charade. Firstly, either way Hermione was going to have to use Imperious anyhow. She needed to make him oblivious to the invisibility cloak that would be exposed in future obstacles. He whispered with passion into her ear.

"The potion will be stripped of them as well, miss. We will have to take certain measures, if you will, to actually get you into the vault unharmed. You do have the sword, don't you?" Hermione had promised the goblin the sword. She had not actually informed Griphook that the sword had been left behind. She would now break the news to him kindly.

"Madam Lestrange had possession of it and will have placed it in the vault. As soon as we get what we must from the vault you have the sword and be seen as a hero among your kind." Hermione had a sweet spot of magical creatures, even though she had never gotten S.P.E.W. going very strong in her school years. She did not care if the goblins were a prideful and conniving sort of being, they were alive nonetheless.

"I do hope you speak the truth. Or else it will be your life, miss." Hermione twinged.

"Missus, I am a missus. I got married recently." She found herself again reached over her belly. She would be showing soon, she was sure. She had always heard different when she saw a few of her old muggle friends pregnant with their out-of-wedlock children. She had never looked down upon them, but always wondered what it was that possessed them to throw their luck into the wind. Hermione loved them all the same, even sometimes sending birthday cards when she could afford. Now she would have a child.

As long a she lived through this.

They hopped into the car, Hermione uttering those fateful words that would keep them covered for a short period of time. Griphook detailed the events that would inevitably occur once we went through the thing he only referred to as "The Waterfall." The disguises would be wiped from the boys. Her spell would cease to work, and immediately the goblin would be calling for backup. From there he estimated no more than fifteen to twenty minutes before they would be surrounded. Griphook did not, however, explain to Hermione how to get out.

"You will recast your spell on him, and we can use him to pass the dragon. Once past we will have access to the vault. I will get you in and after you get this object of dark magic. I will get the sword." Hermione was still troubled that he stopped at his stories within the vault. She had an uneasy feeling that they would be left alone to get out of Gringotts with goblins against them. It wouldn't be just a few, but probably hundreds of them aiming to get the trio down to be turned in. She hated to admit that she did not trust Griphook, even less so than she had before.

Hermione watched Harry's hand and it was strange how even though he was in the body of Scabior he still picked at the seam of his jeans. He was nervous, and he had every reason to be. The three of them were practically holding their breath, afraid of what might happen next. She wanted to tell them what was going to happen. They wouldn't know and they might panic. Well, Ron might panic but Harry is used to this sort of stuff happening to him. He hadn't had a normal year of his life since he was orphaned.

Ron twirled hair in his wand and tapping his fingernails on his chin. On anyone else this pose would have looking innocent, even attractive, but in her body it looked cynical and dastardly. Hermione found herself wishing she knew why on earth Bellatrix was such an evil woman. She heard the titter of water splashing in the distance. They must have been getting closer to the waterfall that Griphook riddled about. She chomped her bottle lip in preparation. She would have to move very quickly.

The water was now right in front of them and Hermione had to force herself to remain underneath the Invisibility cloak and the get her wand at the ready. She even had to think about how she would keep ahold of the cloak as well. She could keep one hand on the wand, one hand on the cloak, and honestly Griphook could handle himself! He was acting awkward, as nicely as she could put it, and she did not find trust in those behaviors. Then she would just have to cast her spell fast enough to prevent harm to any of them.

The fall was there and Hermione was able to execute herself perfectly. They were nearly to the ground and she still have ahold of the cloak and her wand was readied. She saw Harry and Ron in their true forms, Ron looking particularly dashing in the dress. She could hear the comments about how "freeing" it felt to be in a dress. Her voice prepared to cast the spell they needed to survive.

"Aresto Momentum!" She called out in perfect timing. The group then gently, as it could possibly be at the least, landed upon the stone. Harry and Ron stood up in their costumes, vocalizing their change instantly. Hermione through the cloak and tried it around her shoulders. She pointed her wand and again cursed the goblin who had only been aware for maybe fifteen seconds. They would have to hurry. "Imperio." She uttered the unforgivable curse a second time. It didn't tingle her lips when she spoke like she had once imagined such an act would. The goblin returned to their useful state again. Harry and Ron lingered behind with their wands at the ready, while Griphook and the other goblin took head of the group, rushing them as if they were dogs.

Hermione wasn't about to object thought. She knew that they would inevitably be surrounded, and that simply wasn't desirable. She had looked down at her belly, rubbing it softly thinking about whether or not she would have a boy or a girl. She knew this was dumb to do because they were jogging along. She nearly trampled right into the dragon that apparently was directly in front of them. It was a white sort of dragon, maybe cream some could argue, that looked battle scarred. There were patches of blood red every, but Hermione was unsure if that was spotted pigment or actual damage. She did not worry herself, but rather watched politely.

"He will need to shake this and we will have to trail behind him." Hermione nodded as the actions happened in front of her. She had slowed down, failing at blocking the worry of damage on the dragon directly out of her head, and was staring at the dragon. Harry had to tug at her wrist to even get her back up to speed with them. "Now is not the time for staring," he had scolded.

They left the bait goblin out with the dragon in a safe place and Griphook stood just inside the door. The real Gryffindor sword sat right next to the imposter. Griphook pointed to the read one, it was on the left, and wished that this process be hurried further. He was ready to be well renowned amongst his kind. Hermione looked at Harry's eyes as he pulled the sword again into his hand. They gleamed of mischief. Hermione had mentioned to the boys the cost at which they were escorted illegally into Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. She had, admittedly, professed this to them after a great many butter beers at Shell Cottage. They were also kind of tired at the time. Perhaps Harry remembered regardless, he looked as though he probably had. Hermione watched, now, Ron as she asked how they were to find the horcrux.

Harry was avoiding touch with any object as he just walked in short line scoping the room. Hermione couldn't be in his head or understand what he was doing, but he had detailed that he could hear the horcruxs. Hermione used this as another defining detail as proof to Ron, when Harry was absent, that he was a horcrux himself. She nearly forgot every day that Harry's death was likely to be mandatory to this war, and she was upset that this happened. Ron once asked her if she had forgotten that keeping the child meant continuing Harry's name. Hermione had forgotten that too. She just was falling apart, it seemed. She was angry all the time at her mishaps and slip-ups. Ron merely stated, "You're more human now. There is something to relate to now. You're aren't pure perfection anymore. It's not going to kill anyone. I don't think…" His comedy always made things less serious. Hermione maybe hadn't even taken it to heart because of it. She was so incredibly flawed that it embarrassed her.

Suddenly she felt the urge to puke. In fact, she spun around and hurled all over a pile of golden goblets. Hermione had fallen over in an attempt to project away from the boys and touched a pile of objects. All of them started to multiply, there had to have been at least nine objects she had touched on her way down. She hurried backward and stumbled into Ron, who also plummeted into a stack of dark magic dressed valuables. Those, too, began scattered duplicates across the vault. Eyes were on Harry while all of them tried to avoid harm for these monstrous things.

"I hear it! It's up there!" Harry pointed to a window ledge where normally a picture would have been hanging if this scene were at Hogwarts. Ron insisted Harry hurry up and grab it, while Hermione in a hushed voice tried to recall if she had any Essence of Dittany on hand. She knew Fleur did, but returning to Shell Cottage was risky. Griphook knew they were there. It would be the first place he would send Bellatrix if she came questioning, and she would come. Maybe they should stop by, and at least warn Bill and Fleur for the safety of their lives. Ron swatted her arm.

"Be careful!" Hermione called out when Harry took the dive upwards toward a dark shade of goblet, a really fancy drinking glass, was resting up far out of their reach. She knew that this place would be a mangled mess of copies and keeping alive was hard enough, but without injuries was another story. Ron yanked the cloak from her shoulders and shoved it under her shirt and walking it around her bare waist in a small circle. Hermione raised a brow.

"We need to at least try to take extra measures to save the baby." Hermione nodded but she knew that she died, the baby died. Ron was just doing what Harry had no time to do at that point. She was very thankful to have him.

* * *

><p>I didn't check for sure, but I think this is the new longest chapter added into this story! I hope you like it. We are nearing the end, aren't we? Gosh! The end is what we are all waiting for and because of the scheduling conflicts it just seems like its taking forever to get hear!<p>

Which is ok, b/c we are all going to be sad when this comes to an end :):)

I'm already getting general ideas for the next one (maybe two)! I love you all so much. Even if in the back of your mind you are thinking "Please stop writing notes to me. I dont really read them anyway." 3 Yup!


	31. Decisions Must Be Made

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this far guys! I know I haven't been posting as often and as promptly as I used to. I am a full time student with a part time job and toddler who is starting preschool soon. My fiance works and I don't live near family. I just don't have the time I used to. But I promise I have not lost the passion for this piece! I think you are going to find this chapter quite enjoyable. The end is so close that you can almost taste it. And just a heads up, this is the LONGEST CHAPTER YET! They just keep getting longer because I'm trying to give you what you keep waiting for. Rewards come to those whom are patient. Thanks for being such great fans!<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron struggled to stay above to rapidly multiplying objects, and as Harry closed the space between him and the horcrux. He was howling in pain as his hands looked to be nearly completely mangled from the items that were attacking him. Hermione found herself falling victim to several more injuries as the seconds ticked by. Ron eventually picked her up in his arms and started climbing the stack of items farther away from the horcruxs.<p>

She lost sight of Harry from the items flying all over the vault. She saw an untouched Griphook standing near the doorway. It made her resent promising him the sword that was ultimately the key to destroying the remaining horcruxs. She knew Nagini, who was still reasonably suspected but generally applicable, could be destroyed with a Killing Curse or simply physically dismembering her. Items needed to be attacked with Basilisk fangs, or something infused with the poison. She had practically thrown them under a bus.

Ron and Hermione found themselves being overtaken by a stack into a corner. Their bodies were pressed against each other, the cloak the only thing defining them as two separate people. Ron panted and strained his body to keep the pressed off of Hermione. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, finding this as a logical time to talk to him. What else were they supposed to do?

"You know I never meant for this relationship to hurt you. I love you every bit as much as I love Harry. It's just a different sort of love." Hermione curled her arms up and over her chest to sort of snuggle against Ron. It was the truest thing she could say on the matter. The controversy of her marriage with Harry did not get a lot of attention because it was just a "sticky" conversation to have. She hated not being able to share the things that she thought with someone who would coo over the cuteness and danger in the romance that evolved into the marriage she was united in.

"I know that. I knew by the time I got to Bill and Fleur's that I had made a huge mistake leaving. I've expressed that. I spent a lot of time thinking and talking to myself about it. I think I should be apologizing. You needed to trust me and I didn't give you that opportunity. I wasn't supportive of you. I loved you too much, so much that I was self-absorbed in this idea I had. I did a lot of thinking. I managed to write Neville and Luna, though. I talked to Luna a lot." He kind of grumbled and grunted between sentences, hissed in pain occasionally. He stopped to breathe before he mentioned talking to Luna a lot. She had seen the way his face lit up when he mentioned Luna's name. Harry had confided in her about suspicion Ron might have a slight attraction to Luna Lovegood. A girl they used to call crazy. Hermione could definitely see the possibility.

"We've talked about Harry and the fact that he will likely have to die. I just want to know you'll be there for me, Ron. You've been with me this far, but I just need to know you'll be there to teach this baby stuff that Harry would have." Hermione whispered, tears overwhelming her at the realization that their lives all could potentially end here. Also that Harry's probable end neared as they continued to destroy horcruxs and find possible locations for the remaining ones. She was going to have to plan, and it hurt her heart to have to be planning for something like this.

"Hermione, I still love you. And if Harry dies I will step in. You will be my life and I will make sure that you feel as cared for and loved as you would have been had he lived. I'm never going to abandon you. Ever. Again." Hermione was sobbing into his chest now as he protected her and her unborn child, "I will even take on responsibilities as a father if he dies. I would never dream of replacing him, but I'd do my best to fill the void." That had not been what Hermione was asking of him, but she realized that is what she would want. She would cling to Ron desperately if Harry had to die. She still almost couldn't admit how real it was that death would be in his near future, so it was weird realizing she was preparing for it.

She felt Ron's arms buckle. Their foreheads bumped and a silence took over. Hermione looked up even though all she could see was cold and silver glassware. The only sound the two could hear was their breathing. They were completely frightened when a blast of magic cleared the space they stood in. Ron looked instantly relieved when the pressed was removed from his back. He turned around and was hoisted into the air by an extremely bloodied Harry. She saw the cuts all over Ron's back. She was going to have mend so many injuries when they were safe again. Ron and Harry helped Hermione get out of the cubby hole and back to stand with Griphook whose crooked grin gleamed of evil satisfaction. Hermione took the sword and handed it over to Griphook. She had not promised him that he could have it after they got the horcrux, but as soon as they had possession of it and were ready to leave. Griphook hightailed out of the vault to meet the other goblin standing on the other side with a fleet of back-up security. Hermione should have expected this from bloody goblins.

"What do we do now, Mione?" Ron squeaked, still a fearful boy in many ways. Harry even looked helpless with the threat of being turned in to the Ministry, where Voldemort would take him and kill him. Hermione refused to let this go. She took her shirt off, and wrapped the cloak around her body tight, Ron and Harry watching as she rushed through the process. Ron even mumbled he was trying to protect the baby. Harry nodded silently. Once Hermione had herself wrapped, her bag tucked and tied to her pants, her shoes tightly on her feet. She only had minutes to assure these things to herself, but she backed up and looked at her confused friends. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I have a crazy idea." She then propelled herself forward in a dead sprint where she luckily stepped perfectly on the ledge of the balcony where they stood waiting. She landed knees first but was able to get ahold of a spike on the neck of the white and blood red dragon. It was just its color after all. Harry followed Hermione immediately, Ron joining them last. The goblins had seen them but had not been able to process the success that might ensure. Hermione pulled her wand out and pointed it to the chains.

"BOMBARDA!" She screamed allowing the unhappy dragon to leap into the air and fly. They could not control the angry creature and allowed it to fly directly at the goblins who stared agape at the danger they were faced with. They were all picked up by the talons of this beast and were promptly dropped as the dragon flew up and up and up to the tippy-top of Gringotts. Hermione braced herself and tightened her stomach so that the impact would not ring throughout her body. She looked back to Ron and Harry whom were also positioning themselves for impact. The dragon only had one way out, and it involved bursting through the top of the bank.

It seemed to have occurred in slow motion to Hermione, the rocks fell at a snail's pace around her. It did not even feel as if they were breaking through the roof of a building. When they could see the graying sky of the real world it was strange to believe they had actually gotten out of the situation at all. Hermione felt incredibly lucky at the moment. Although, she didn't allow herself to get comfortable that the risk was pretty much absent. Except for one small detail…

"HARRY!" She called.

"HERMIONE?" He questioned.

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" She had not quite planned that far. They were moving faster than they had every moved before, the dragon had made magnificent ground. It was only a couple minutes and they were away from the populated area. She could see a body of water ahead. She assumed that Harry had too.

"DROP OURSELVES OFF IN THE WATER?" It wasn't a definite answer but it was the only one that they had going for their benefit at the time. Ron whimpered in the background, following up by protesting it as far too dangerous for Hermione. She tried to think quickly, what could they do that would be safer. There was little they could do, wasn't there?

"RON CAN YOU REACH HARRY?" She hollered in a panic. The water was rapidly approaching.

"YEAH!" Hermione dared to look back and caught a glimpse of the two tightly holding hands. It brought a momentary smile to their face. They were such good friends, almost like brothers. They had basically grown up that way, and it warmed her heart. In many ways, they were meant to be as well. Meant to be best friends, and she was happy to be a part of that.

"IM GOING TO MOVE DOWN A LITTLE BIT AND TELL ME IF YOU THINK YOU CAN REACH ME TOO!" Hermione took in a deep breath, aware that if she fell she would have to go on alone. She knew this had to be precise. She slid her body around the scales of the dragon's neck so that she straddled and used her legs to lock herself in place as she scrunched her body to then replace the clasp with her legs with her arms. The movement was surprisingly fluid and easy for her. "TRY TO REACH ME NOW!"

"YOU ARE STILL TOO FAR!" She looked to see and it was true. She could see water beneath them. They were going to have to jump. There was no choice available now.

"WE HAVE TO JUMP!" Hermione declared to the boys. Harry was shaking his head, Ron mimicking him exactly. Hermione was not going to mess around with the boys. She did not even bother responding. This needed to be done. Hermione allowed herself calmly to let go of the dragon. She was now falling freely towards the ground, and while it felt as if she were at a standstill, she was moving quite quickly. The boy's echoed howls of disapproval rang in her ears, but she opened her eyes after unknowingly closing them and saw them falling with her.

She was adequately prepared. She had waterproofed the purse before they let the Burrow several months ago. The cloak was tightly attached to her own clothes. She had back-up wands, ones she had gathered at Ollivander's when they needed to replace Harry's. She started thinking about how she cushioned the fall back in Gringotts. She pulled for the wand but it wouldn't budge. She did not know if it was the cloak that kept it from coming out of her jeans but she did not have time to readjust to pull it from the bottom of her pant leg. She threw her arms up and shouted with true focus.

"ARESTO MOMENTUM!" And surely she stopped in midair, as well as the boys. They were higher up, but it would be sort of like belly flopping at that point for them. She pulled her arms to her side and twisted to put more impact on her feet.

Suddenly Hermione was submerged under the water. She felt even freer than she had before. She opened her eyes and the bluish-black darkness surrounded her. She enjoyed the floating feeling that was overcoming her. She swirled in a circle in case Ron or Harry was near. She did not see them and started peddling towards the surface again.

The gasp for air was loud but muffled by a storm that was developing a few miles away. The thunder boomed across the area. When she was able to get her hands to her eyes and wipe the water away she was able to identify their location, and it was another event of coincidence. They were on the other side of the lake that Fleur and Bill lived on. She spun and spun until she could identify their cottage. Then she started looked and shouting for Ron and Harry.

"RONALD!" She howled. His head bobbed but only long enough to get air and went back under. She saw his feet splash and kicked him downward. She started to worry. She could recall, now, that Harry had never officially learned how to swim. He had been so worried in his fourth year when he was faced with the Black Lake in his Tri-wizard challenge. She covered her mouth and swam to Ron's ripples. In repetition she dived directly after him.

The water's shadows were around her once more and she could only just see the outline of Ron's movement deep beneath the surface. She went to steal one last breath before she followed him down. She kicked her legs and arms furiously, trying to catch up and help. Harry was going to be dead weight if he had already passed out, which is the only logical reason why Ron was moving so quickly. Even if you don't know how to swim any kind of movement could keep you closer to the surface.

She felt her body weakening but she finally was met with the clear features of Ron swimming back upwards, Harry in his arms. Hermione yanked her leg up and she forced her body to work with her. She needed her wand. Hermione wrapped her arms around the body and helped kick, but also pointed her wand to the sky that she could not see. They had to have been at least fifteen feet beneath the surface. "Incendio!" She cast the spell and sent them flying quickly into the air.

Hermione let go of the boys to fly and hit the ground as necessary but she had to act on her toes, again utilizing Aresto Momentum to prevent her fall from being fatal to her baby. The wet trio, however, did not move immediately. Harry had already coughed up a heap of water when he landed on his back. Hermione needed a moment to process how even when they weren't at risk they were, how they had escaped death at Gringotts but were still put in a position where death could have resulted in the escape. This was not a life she wanted to live forever.

After the moment to regain feeling and recognition had passed Hermione stripped herself of the wet clothes, down to her bare essentials. She had grown more comfortable around the boys over the months and realized that this was going to happen eventually. The exposure meant nothing to making sure their wounds from Gringotts were treated.

"Accio dittany!" She had been able to keep a large supply. She handed a bottle to Ron, who put sprinkled it over Hermione's arms and ankles, and then he used the edge of his shirt to dab it onto the wounds on her cheeks. She was glad to see her torso bare and absent of bruises. She poured the remainder over Harry's cheeks and shoulders, Ron used the second bottle on his arms and hands, his mouth pouring it rather efficiently while the injuries mended. The last bottle had to be split between the boys. Hermione put more of it towards Harry, as he had the more serious damage. What she couldn't repair on Ron's body was still cared for. Hermione had back up medicine that she put on it that quickened the skin cell reproduction. He would still have the scars, but he would not be susceptible to infection anymore.

Then the boys stripped off the remaining bits of clothing that had not taken off to fix their injuries. The nearly naked trio stared at each other before Hermione started handing out clothes.

"You know, we are all only seventeen. How did we get into this mess?" Even though it was a serious matter they laughed heartily at the statement. It was funny when reflected upon. Not ten years ago each of them lived life without worries of the end of the world, without knowledge of one another, and without burdens whatsoever. In comparison, it was hard to believe they had gone from those children to the adults they were now.

Hermione dealt the outfits. All of them sported black sweaters with dark jeans, a normal style they had adopted. Hermione used an extra piece of clothing to towel off everyone's hair. She tossed it up into a bun before blasting the clothes with a strong wind from her wand. They were pretty dry when she put them back into her bag. The invisibility cloak was replaced into the purse as well.

"So what caused you to black out, mate?" Ron asked casually, as if he had not just about watched his friend die. Hermione's jaw practically fell off. However, she looked instantly to Harry. She heard her head snap to face him.

"I saw him. He's knows everything that's been going on now. He knows it all. He just found out about Gringotts. He kept thinking about Hogwarts. There was a ghost, but I can't even say I saw which one. All I know is that it was a woman." He scowled at Hermione, already aware of her protests. Letting Voldemort in had resulted in Sirius' death and she did not want Harry to make the same mistake again. Although, she had enough reason to agree with the next plot that erupted from her husband's lips.

"I think we need to go to Hogwarts. I am positive that the there's a horcrux there." Harry was nodding to himself, already positive this was the direction in which they needed to go. Hermione agreed and could see Ron's approval when she made eye contact with him. The problem here was no consensus. Hermione could sense that.

"Well," Hermione chimed in, "at least if he is going there he is bringing another horcrux." Harry looked up uncomfortably with a look of confusion upon his face. Ron was the one to speak after that, to defend Hermione's statement.

"We've suspected for a little while now that his snake is a horcrux." It was a simple sentence, a quick thing to say but it lingered as it were a speech in their minds. Harry was nodding, as though he were now putting the pieces together in his head. She could see it in his eyes when he came across the same possibility that she had so long ago. She could see the light in his eyes drain, the hope that once flickered behind his black pupils in the shadows was murdered. The same way he could now see he might be.

"It looks like we have some decisions we need to make then." And so the end was finally here.

* * *

><p>PS: I've been working on a special project outside of fanfiction and I might have something to share with you when I get the next chapter out! Thanks again so much. I am thankful for each and every single one of you!<p> 


	32. Back at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>I just want to let you know that I sat down and planned the rest of this story out and I've got a rough estimate of somewhere between 10 and 15 more chapters to go. Don't be intimidated by the number because all of these chapters are detailing the Battle of Hogwarts and I think you'll find it all very exciting and enthralling. Please stick around and I promise you won't be disappointed!<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in Harry's lap with Ron sitting on the other side of the fire. They had not spoken in at least twenty minutes. They had briefly discussed something Ron had heard from Luna, about a secret entrance to Hogwarts beyond the Shrieking Shack. He said Luna and Neville were running errands through the Hog's Head, which was owned by Dumbledore's brother. Hermione had known this, but few others did because he rarely admitted his full name. She had only learned this when she read Rita Skeeter's biography on Dumbledore. After that Harry had nodded, accepting completely that they would take that route into the castle. Ron had apparated to Shell Cottage and alerted Bill and Fleur their plans to return to defend Hogwarts. Hermione saw the tears in Ron's eyes as he saw how dangerous this was all becoming.<p>

Hermione looked at Ron through the fire, but he smiled at her regardless of his fears.

"Lupin and Tonks had a baby a few months ago. Bill and Fleur said they did not tell us because they didn't want us to worry, but Lupin just named you guys as the godparents. Ain't that funny? Nobody knows about your marriage except us and maybe Bill and Fleur, and they chose you two anyway." Hermione laughed with a silent Harry in her arms. When she turned her face to address his lack of honor she saw him instead crying. He asked if he could be excused for a moment and neither she nor Ron objected. Hermione joined Ron on the ground and started speaking with him.

"I think Ginny might have told mum that you and Harry were a couple. Luna said she's been very open that she doesn't have feelings for Harry and has even taken to snogging that git McClagen. Luna insists that he's a protective as a mother wrakspurt, but I don't know anything about that. Wrakspurts aren't real, are they?" Hermione smiled and nodded with Ron, as far as she had ever studied they weren't real. Sure, plenty of people had developed theories about them, but nobody had actually seen them. Luna claimed that you have to have the right pair of spectacles, but nobody owned a pair or had offered to create one.

"If Ginny told your mum then surely the entire world knows by now. I could see your mum being very excited about another marriage in these frightening times. Wait, how is Luna back at Hogwarts without being caught?" Hermione was a little confused how she returned without being returned to Voldemort. Ron looked happy that she had asked.

"Luna has been hiding in the school. She said Neville has been sneaking her food from dinner and she hides in a room with no pictures or windows where nobody will find her. She spends a lot of her free time studying magical creatures and charms. He keeps asking her if she wants the year six materials but she insists she is fine. It's amazing how she has been able to keep hidden for this long. She's so much smarter than you would have imagined." There was a glow in his eyes that had been absent for a long time. He had the most effortless grin upon his lips when he spoke about Luna. It was comforting to see Ron interested in someone even if he knew that this battle was going to be a disaster and cause large amounts of wreckage to his life. It would destroy her life as well. Somehow, though, they were there finding the joy in it. There was always something to be happy for, Hermione knew, it only needed to be found.

"Luna is an intelligent girl. Incredibly crazy, but so very smart. She'd be good for you." Hermione felt Ron lean sideways and put his head on top of hers. There was nothing to be said on the matter. Her words comforted him and together they fell into a quiet watching the fire and the setting sun.

About ten minutes passed and Hermione felt herself drifting into sleep, but she was woken by the cackling sound of Harry shooting water jets at the fire. Both she and Ron jumped and tipped backwards at the noise. Ron helped Hermione to her feet and they awaited further instruction

"We are going to the Hog's Head now. Make sure we have everything. I want to leave in five minutes." Hermione could feel the coldness in his voice as it cast a wind in her direction. He was trying to remove himself from the task at hand. He knew it needed to be done but he did not want to see how it would end for him, for them as a married couple. Hermione did not want to see it either. She would not admit it as an absolute resolution until it happened, and even then she couldn't be sure she would accept it as inevitable.

"I need more dittany. Do you think Fleur has some?" Ron did not hesitate to nod. Hermione asked Ron to take her there so she could pick some up. Harry joined them, assuming they could get could all use a few minutes to freshen up. Hermione agreed, since it would look less than appealing to show up covered in blood. That would not be very reassuring.

Hermione opened a cupboard at Shell Cottage and found two very large bottles of dittany. She poured it into her small bottles with droppers then gently placed the larger bottled into piles of clothes to protect them from breaking, in addition to a charm. She saw some other mixtures to make skin regrow more quickly, a tonic to eliminate pain, a mixture to heal burning instantly. She took several things and put them in her bag. They were going to need to be able to heal themselves if they were to ever have a chance. Immediately she went back to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Mione, vould vou leek to shaw-air?" Her accent was most beautiful. Hermione shook her head and explained there was no enough time for her to shower, but she was looking to at least wipe her body down with a wet rag. Fleur insisted that she shower, promising the wet hair would not "vee a provlem. I can braid hair vat zee speed ov lit!" Hermione finally agreed. She was met with fresh clothes as well.

Fleur had a deep green spandex shirt that clung to Hermione's body. To match she had black pants that may as well have been tights. Hermione insisted she wear her on shoes, and Fleur responded "I only own von peer ov sneakairs, so vis is no provlem." They girls chuckled. Hermione had everything together and sat in front of a chair while the boys were still off getting dressed and eating before they left for Hogwarts. It was strangely calm when Hermione thought of the danger they would be in.

"Mione, you know ve know you are married and espe-ting a baby." Fleur was very gentle when she addressed sensitive topics. She had been raised to be embarrassed if she brought up certain things, which she learned from hearing her talk with Bill when she was at the Weasley's. Even once Ginny and Hermione were asked to wear shirts that weren't so "revealing" because Fleur had been raised to showing your skin was inappropriate and dishonorable.

"I know. Ron said he has asked you a lot of questions about the pregnancy" Fleur must have smiled because her volume increased significantly.

"Von spoke vith me avout you and Harry. He vas vraiment mal. He cried ovten. Ven he askt me avout babies I vas convused. He explained to me. I have veen tryink to have a baby so I had vee answers he needed. I hope you keep safe, Mione." She was finishing the braid and tying it with a rubber band. Hermione let the words settle before she turned to Fleur who appeared to be suddenly upset by something.

"Fleur, it's going to be alright. You don't need to worry. It will be fine. Shush, shush." Fleur had started crying and Hermione was on her knees as the French maiden leaned into the crick of her neck. As a wife she could understand the worry that was setting in her heart. Ron and Harry, and even Bill were watching from the hallway behind them but Hermione did not acknowledge them. She simply held Fleur close and kept hushing her and promising that she and Bill would be just fine.

Finally Harry announced that they must go. Hermione bade farewell to Fleur in the customary manner, kissing both her cheeks before following the boys outside. Hermione felt a little awkward since everything was tight to her body, and her breasts were obviously larger than they had been. The boys, thankfully, did not say much about it. Ron joked that it would be helpful in the end because she would have little resistance if she needed to run for her life. Nobody laughed, even though the joke was slightly comic. Instead they smiled to each other and took hands. Ron initiated the apparation which landed them directly upon the front steps of the Hog's Head. Ron knocked on the door and was met by a grumpy old man who resembled Dumbledore significantly more now than he had in years past.

"I was wondering when you would come knocking on my door."

Aberforth scuttled around and prepared drinks for the trio. Hermione saw a mirror with a missing piece of glass and couldn't recall why it caught her eye but she was caught off guard when Harry came up behind her.

"You may have seen me with the missing piece a couple times. I didn't have it out often but it was usually stuff away in my jeans. I haven't had it since Malfoy Manor. It fell out of my pocket when we apparated with Dobby." Hermione nodded, somehow uncurious as to why he had kept it on his person. Harry made no effort to really reveal anything about it either. Hermione started looking around for anything to suggest Aberforth really would help them. He had not seemed to pleasant when they arrived.

"I can tell you how that house elf died, Mr. Potter. I saw it in the mirror." Aberforth pointed his free hand at the mirror they had been looking at. Hermione watched Harry tense and approach him with sadness. Harry waited for him to continue, "That Lucious fellow threw it at the Granger girl. His son has had it since, but it merely sits on a dresser. All there is to see now is the poor lad sobbing to himself. Pity."

Hermione felt bad for Draco, especially since she knew he was not a bad guy after all. He had sacrificed to let her free, and she had made sure he would be safe because of it. Hearing of his sorrow was displeasing for her and left a dry taste in her mouth. Harry knew Draco was not a bad guy, but wanted nothing do with him for fear he was alike Snape. Hermione did not feel as if he were pretending but she did not argue the issue.

"We are trying to get into Hogwarts. We need your help." Ron stated, aware that they were merely wasting time.

"I do not think you can win this." Hermione covered her mouth to hide the gasp. She had known the brothers were at odds, but she never believed him to be completely detached from the minute possibility they could win. The only bigger look of surprise came from Harry.

"I did not come here to hear your opinions, Aberforth. I came because I need into Hogwarts." Harry's voice boomed with power and fury. Aberforth wiggled away and started talking out the window where he peaked through the blinds. He did not speak but rather approached a picture frame against the wall farthest back in his dining room. Hermione heard him whispered to the man depicted as he started walking into a tunnel.

"Albus had these crazy ideas. He was not the pure man he appeared to be. He was not attached to people the way he has portrayed himself to be. Albus is about the result not at all of the sacrifices. If a good image can be made of one's actions, then he will do it. He spent his elderly years trying to correct his behaviors, but he merely put a mask on his behaviors. He had never truly changed." Hermione listened with knowledge that Ron and Harry neither had. If Rita Skeeter had found the truth, and Hermione believed that she likely had, then Aberforth was not speaking ill of Albus, so much as what he knew of his brother better than others. Better than what Harry thought he knew.

"If you have no hope, Aberforth, then that is fine. But the world can't be saved by indifference." Harry said nothing more or nothing else, and intended to drop the conversation at exactly that .Hermione and Ron waited for him to move. While she moved, Hermione asked where the bathroom was. She needed something to tie the bag to, and the pants didn't over and security for the purse. She instead found her own black skinny jeans. They had been worn often but since she had gained some weight over the pregnancy she, they still clung to her body as though they were brand new. She double knotted the draw strings around the belt loop, then stuffed it into her pocket, flattening it against her leg as she returned to the boys. She was pleasantly surprised when Neville was standing in front of her alongside her boys.

"I hear a congratulations is in order, Mrs. Potter." His crooked grin sent chills through her body. She missed her friends from Hogwarts desperately and she had not recognized that until one of them was there for her to see. Yes, she had seen Luna, but only for the briefest time. She had been so riled up about Dobby's death that she hadn't had the time to appreciate it. Hermione ran over and hugged Neville, he then announced "Luna is waiting for us. Snape has ordered everyone to dress in their uniforms and gather in the Great Hall. We've got robes waiting for you."

Abertforth lead them to the painting which swung open and exposed a real tunnel from which Neville must have come from. He ushered them through and wished them "whatever luck may be found." Neville and Ron lead the way, Harry in the middle of them with Hermione on the flank. The walk was silent and the intensity of the oncoming battle still gained momentum in her thought. It was real, she knew it was coming, she kept repeating the reality to herself. And still it continued to grow in her mind as she neared. The closer she got the larger of a lump she felt in her throat.

The four were met by Luna, clad in her school uniform and black hair. Alongside her was Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry burst forward and shook his hand. He had arrived earlier than expected. Hermione listened as they discussed how they planned to organize the Order without being caught. Luna suggested they bring them here, to her room, and file out once Neville shoots fireworks as an "all clear" alert. Hermione chimed in agreeing once she had the school robes around her shoulders and the hood drooped over her head. The only person remaining was Harry, whom stood silently pondering how things might turn out. She could see him thinking about death, the way his forehead crinkled alone was the greatest indicator.

"We're here for you, Harry. I'm here for you." She helped him pull the robe up and fastened it in the center of his chest. He put his hands on her hips. Hermione pulled his hood up over his heads and nodded at him. They were ready to take on Snape, and by default, Voldemort's army of Death Eaters.


	33. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>I have again outdone my word count, making this chapter the longest chapter! There's so much to cover! Enjoy! And don't forget to drop some love in the review section! I adore each and every one of you!<p>

* * *

><p>Snape towered where Dumbledore stood a year ago days before he died. He looked several years older, gray hairs streaking his long black locks. Hermione stood her hood up towards the back of the Hufflepuff crowd with Luna in his disguised black hair. Hermione could see Harry a few rows ahead of her across the gap standing with Ron. Both of them kept their chins low, probably whispering about exposing himself. There had been whispers on their way in that Harry Potter had been spotted and pinpointed to the school grounds. Hermione waited for Snape to begin speaking, just as every other imprisoned student did.<p>

"I have received word that Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," He waited as the gasps flooded the room and heads started turning. Hermione looked to her side where Neville also stood with a few other Gryffindors. "And I demand to know any information regarding Mr. Potter's presence. In. My. School." Hermione nodded to Neville who slid his own wand into his hand, prepared to defend Harry if necessary. Hermione mimicked him, waiting for Harry to step out into the aisle where Snape inched ever closer. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest in a panic.

"If I find out that any one of you weasels have helped this wanted criminal into Hogwarts you will be punished – most severely – so I suggest if you have such information – please –step – forward…now." His voice boomed over the heads of each student without magic, his presence was absolute. It couldn't be ignored. Suddenly she felt the urge to sneeze, and unfortunately, she squealed a long honking alert of her presence. Snape was speeding towards her but Harry jumped instantly.

She felt Luna wrap her arms around Hermione and pull her deeper into the crowds of people. She was gently tugging, but still executing her power and authority over the situation. Hermione pulled her face back up to see the scene she had initiated accidentally. Her hands covered her lower face, but her eyes were wide open and completely visible. Harry stood nose to nose with Snape, whispered being exchanged. Snape put his hands around Harry's face and Hermione wriggled free from Luna's grasp. She pushed several students out of her way. She grabbed Snape's right arm and pointed her wand at him as he stood taller than her. She kept her game face, even if she wanted to cry in fear, and waited for him to speak.

At that moment the doors to the Great Hall slammed open and echoed against the walls. It was a hard noise that sent chills through Hermione's body. Harry took Hermione's wrist and yanked her against his body. She wanted nothing more than to smell his skin and feel him close. She nuzzled into the crick of his neck as listened to the exchange.

"Severus. It's been quite some time. You've missed some meetings." Lupin had never sounded so condescending and sarcastic. Hermione knew that he must have a lot of anger built up, once having defended Snape when Harry accused him of helping Draco during their sixth year. The only adult to have opposed Harry when he suggested such a thing; Hermione could now feel the intensity that Lupin must have been experiencing. Nobody deserved to be angrier than he, she concluded, for he had been truest in his alliance. It nearly drove Hermione to attack him physically, but she knew her place.

"You look a mess, Reamus. It is most unflattering." His expression was grim and it turned Hermione's stomach in circles. He almost looked guilty. He even looked as though he were hurt. She stood herself upright and stepped just aside Harry for a closer look, she was a few inches away from Snape when he started talking again, flickering his eyes back and forth between Lupin heading the Order at the entrance and Harry standing affront him. "Prepare your men, Reamus. It ends tonight." Hermione swore she saw a tear in his eye but people were starting to scramble out of the Great Hall to assemble into good or evil. A few Slytherins lingered when Hermione was swept away with Harry and Ron, Draco in a corner hiding with his indecision. They made brief eye contact but the war would begin soon. She disconnected herself and ran with her friends and the order to the second floor girl's bathroom, where Ron had suggested they organize and plan.

Hermione went around hugging everybody and lingering on Molly, knowing that she must have been informed at some point that she and Ron were no longer a possible couple, Fleur rushed to their sides and kissed Hermione's cheeks with kind passion. The three stood there smiling at one another, all seemingly on the same level.

"Mrs. Weasley, it's so nice to see you. I wish there were more time to talk." Hermione unconsciously put her hand over her belly, and Fleur kind of swatted at her arm. Hermione noticed instantly that even if Molly knew about the marriage that very few people actually knew about the pregnancy. Now would not be the proper time for people to find out. A war was not a time for people to be fawning over a pregnant girl, which would take the focus of off everything. She shoved her hands to her sides and tugged at her pants.

"I do too, sweetheart! There's so much to talk about! I've heard that you and Harry were married. Isn't that a pleasant surprise!" Tonks also sashayed over to congratulate Hermione, and the word spread openly and quickly, as others also galloped to Harry to give him bits of marriage advice. Everyone was so desperate for good news, that they were willing to put the war on hold, even just for a few minutes.

"I think it has helped bring us together, and over time all three of us have found ways to unite more effectively." Hermione could see that Molly was truly comfortable with the idea, mostly because Luna was latched to Ron's side and watching him talk to everyone about how recently Bill and Fleur had successfully hidden them on their emergency visits. He even started to explain to them that Hermione was the only reason that they had made it out of Gringotts alive. Luna and Hermione locked eyes with smiles over each other their lips. A certain understanding passed through them at that moment. Hermione was happy for Luna, but she felt sad at the same time for herself.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry grouped in a circle. Around them the voices of the order started telling everyone not to use Unforgiveable Curses because it made them no better than them. Hermione had already used one, and Harry could see the guilt in her eyes. He took her hand and again put her in his arms where she knew she belonged. Eyes were on them even though strategies were being discussed. It must have been so odd for people to have last saw them when Hermione and Ron had a possible relationship, to now when she was married to Harry.

"Ron, Hermione, and I all have something else that we must do during this battle. We've kind of recruited Neville and Luna to assist us. We will defend when necessary, but our mission comes first. We inherited it from Dumbledore and if we do not finish it, then we will have no chance at victory." Hermione was again against his chest. The sound of his heart thumping to a deliberate and calm rhythm was enough to put her to sleep. She felt so comfortable with him. She did not want to lose him. He was a large part of who she was as a person. Hermione would be lost without him.

"It's alright Harry…" Fred chimed.

"…we understand that you… George continued blissfully.

"…other business to attend to." They concluded together, a comic relief to the scene that was much needed. Even Hermione stood a little straight. The small group of people waved gently to the Order, as they slowly filed out to conjure up the remaining "goodies." Ginny lingered but only long enough to wish Harry 'good luck.' Hermione felt a pang of jealousy, but knew it would be erased the moment Harry turned his body back towards her. His hands came up against her cheeks as the waves of the ocean during storm would slam the shores of the land.

Harry's lips smacked against hers. The couple moved in unison, tongues dancing and hands pulling the other closer and closer. They both sighed when they took breaths and kept returning for another kiss. To them, it was more than just a kiss. It was a desperate cry for relief. Hermione was savoring her husband every bit as much as she could. She had no idea how many more chances she would have before she was a widow.

It didn't make the other feel awkward at all, as a small cloud of clapping filled the air around them. They finally parted and held hands to stare at each other. They didn't look away at all, not even to devise a plan.

"We need to find the horcrux. I don't know if you two know what a horcrux is, but they must be destroyed. We don't have time to explain why. I had a vision that one of them was here in the school. I'd wager anything that a ghost knows where it is." Hermione watched Harry's lips move, she had never noticed just how thick the bristly hairs on his face were getting. She had felt them several times but she never complained about it because she never really saw it. She had always been more concerned about keeping him alive so she could continue to love him. Now, though, she tried to memorize his face. She never wanted to forget the way he looked in that moment.

"A ghost? D-d-d-do you know which one?" Neville's stutter didn't even pull Harry's attention away from Hermione. Ron shook his head and spoke in place of Harry.

"He didn't really get a chance to see it. We have very little information to go on, here." It was true, and hopefully by then their friends knew that. Harry always took the minimal details he had stumbled across and did his best to fix the problems with it. Hermione really considered him a intellect. Although, it was true what Ron had said. Sometimes the only reason they got anywhere was because she had the necessary background information to move them forward. In fact…

"We do have some sort of clue. We've kind of noticed a trend. He used Slytherin's locket. He used Hufflepuff's goblet. And, somewhat coincidentally, Gryffindor's sword was the only one capable of destroying the last horcruxs we've successfully rid of. I almost wonder if there's a trinket of some sort that Ravenclaw left behind that he was interested in." Hermione had little information on the lost artifacts of each house founder, but if Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff each had one- well- it was likely so that Ravenclaw did too.

"Harry, I've got something to show you." She spoke from Ron's side dreamily without looking directly at Harry, so much as around him. Hermione thought that Luna might have some sort of idea about it. She was, after all, a Ravenclaw student; and in spite of everyone's assumptions, Luna was a very intelligent individual. Even Ron had come around to see it. Hermione loosened her grip on Harry's hands.

"Luna…now isn't really the time to be wondering around without a purpose. We need to -" But Luna interrupted him.

"Have you ever heard about Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem? It's a fancy bit of jewelry. Come with me, Harry Potter. I've got something to show you." As naturally as a bumble bee, Luna slipped away from Ron and fell upon Harry, with one hand on his forearm. Harry snatched Hermione's hand back up in his own as Luna gave him a slightly tug. Neville stood by idly kind of nodding.

"Luna knows what she's taking about," He announced clearly, then leaning in to whisper, "She's not as loony as we thought." Hermione's hand shot up to cover her mouth. It was funny how awkward and out-of-the-loop Neville could be sometimes. Especially since Neville really had been one of Luna's closest friends for the past two years. They were both outcasts of their years and houses, respectively, so it was only natural that they leaned upon one another. Yet, it was funny that he managed to not see it. Neville was brighter than he portrayed sometimes, though.

"I think you should go, mate. Luna wouldn't put you in any danger on purpose." Ron explained to him. His big eyes were welling up with tears, but Hermione could see as plainly as he did. Harry must go. They needed to take chances if they were ever to find the horcrux. They still had the cup to worry about destroying.

"I think you need to go. Luna's the best chance we've got right now." Hermione heard herself coaxing him into leaving, even though it wasn't what she wanted. If it were possible, she wouldn't have him leave her side at all. However, that just wasn't going to work. She saw the sacrifice she must make.

"I love you, Hermione." Before she could say it back they were against leaning in and kissing each other. Hermione was sure that Luna's hand was still on his arm trying to hurry him off to whatever location she had in mind. Neville whispers something about going to find the order before returning here to meet up with the rest of them in about an hour's time. Harry and Hermione still embraced passionately at the mouth before one small last kiss was shared. Their foreheads touched for only a moment before Luna tugged Harry away. Hermione grabbed at her stomach before howling.

"I LOVE YOU HARRY!" Tears welled up in her eyes as he rounded the corner. Her chest got heavy and her breath felt as though it were ripped right from her throat. She felt herself dizzying and even as if she was falling but just before she closed her eyes Ron put himself in front of her. It had not been expressly stated why Hermione and Ron were not going with, but they knew why.

Ron turned Hermione towards the sink in the bathroom that he had told them about before. Hermione turned a sink next to it on and splashed her face gently before wiping it dry with her sleeves. A movement in her tummy kind of startled her while Ron mimicked snake sounds beside her. She would have been more startled but she could not take her mind of the baby. Wasn't it too early for her to be feeling it move?

Ron was standing there taking his school robes off and watching Hermione. He had a smirk on his face and she thought he looked so handsome. She almost wanted to kiss him, but almost did not make her. Almost was nothing compared to how badly she wanted to kiss Harry when he was around, it would never be the same.

"I felt the baby move." She announced so quietly you might not have heard her if you hadn't seen her lips move. Ron's jaw dropped but it was followed by the biggest grin imaginable. He hugged her tight, Hermione not returned the gesture out of shock, and told her that he was so happy for her.

"You're going to be a great mother, Mione." She was so thankful to have Ron as a friend. He was very loyal and caring. She recalled a time where those were the last words she would have used to describe him. She took her own robes off and started stuffing them under her shirt, where she could barely see herself growing. Sure, she could see now her belly was a little more full and maybe starting to round. There was very little indication otherwise. She made sure she was padded well.

Ron proclaimed as her put Hermione in his arms facing him, "It's going to be a long fall if I remember correctly." They scooted to the edge and Ron started counting. "Three." Hermione nodded. "Two." She hesitated but nodded again. "One." She squeezed him very tightly, "JUMP!"

Hermione nearly vomited once they started falling. It made her very nauseous and wondered instantly if this was a terrible idea. Was it even safe for her to make this plunge? Yeah, she thought, there's padding around her for when they hit the ground but who is to say that will be enough. She started to panic, the sounds of her breath seemingly echoing in the tunnel. Somewhere along the fall it became too much and she started screaming and crying.

"Aresto Momentum!" Ron's voice took over hers just as a flood of dim light exposed their faces once more. She was still atop him when he swished his wand aside and lost focus on the spell. They lightly plummeted on the ground and an "oof" noise escape their lips simultaneously.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" He cackled as she stomped in circles trying to find words for how angry she was. He had let her panic without even warning her that he had it entirely taken care of. She moved her hands from her hips to across her chest, to her neck, back to her hips, into her sleeves, back to her neck. She eventually stopped and pointed at him.

"How dare you let me panic like that." He still laughed while he dusted himself off.

"You didn't trust me even after I thought about how smart it would be to come down here? Come on, Mione, I'm not just a git. I'm a smart git. Give me some credit, and don't be so surprised next time." He hooked his fingers through hers and started leading her through the tunnels and hallways of the underground location that witches and wizards for centuries could never find save for a twelve-year-old pair of boys.

It must have been fifteen minutes that were muted entirely by their pants and feet slamming the stone floors. Harry had detailed a wide open room where he had killed the basilisk. He had said a menacing looking statute that reminded him of a rather frightening Dumbledore was in the center. Ron and Hermione were about to give up when Hermione noticed a brighter pool of light about seven or eight feet ahead of them.

"I think it's right through there, Ron." She whispered. He shifted his gaze to the area that she was pointing towards. He nodded and then headed slowly towards it. For some reason they felt the need now to be extra cautious as they approached the area. Hermione had a gut feeling there was something unsafe about the chambers. Of course, though, there would be something dangerous lurking down there. They were dealing with Voldemort, and he had done pretty well about taking all the precautionary steps to insuring himself a long life filled with evil intentions. Never underestimate a lunatic.

Ron stepped out and turned around to let Hermione know the "coast was clear." They returned to the room realizing they were entering from a side tunnel. They rounded the sides of the wall to the biggest hallway where Harry must have originally entered. How had they managed to miss it, Hermione wondered. And once their eyes stopped wandering around the room they focused on the dead basilisk remains in the center of the floor.

"How did you learn parseltongue, Ron?" Hermione remembered that she had intended to ask before. Ron giggled rather girlishly before responding.

"Harry uses it a lot when he's dreaming. I've been comparing what he tells me in his dreams to what I've heard. I was able to pick a couple words up." This in turn caused Hermione to bust into a brief fit of laughter. She felt as if she had watched Ron grow up over the past months, starting as a fool who was self-centered and rude and ending and an intelligent and resourceful gentleman. Molly was going to be so proud of him when she learned.

Hermione did not waste any time trying to beat around the bush, so to speak, and approached the sprawled out fangs on the floor. They were hopefully still infused with venom and were still useful. She hadn't been able to find much on basilisks after Harry told her that was, indeed, the monster in the chambers. She had only found that one snippet before she had been petrified. She picked a fang up off the floor and then tugged at her bag until it fell on the ground. Ron was there instantly to pick it up.

He eased the bag open and reached inside. There was significantly less in her bag, so she thought Ron might be able to find it with ease. However, at least five more minutes passed by before he pulled it out successfully. Hermione handed him the dang.

"I can't do this. If it has an collateral damage to it, I don't want my baby at risk." Hermione concluded, having saw a glint in Ron's eyes. He almost argued, almost never being fully there. A final wobble of his head before setting the goblet on the ground confirmed her thoughts within him. She stepped back after taking and retying her bag to her waist. She pushed the robes against her frame as Ron raised his arms, slowly, but started to bring them down with a fierce motivation.

The crash was muffled by the immediate shrilling scream that filled the air. Hermione barely had time to react before water was fill the chamber. She didn't move until Ron was sprinting at her, demanding she be prepared to take a big breath. Their feet moved together perfectly as they bolted back towards the tunnel that brought them down from Hogwarts second floor restroom. She was beginning to lose speed, her body almost exhausted from the amount of energy she had expended the past twenty-four hours. However, it wouldn't have mattered. Hermione felt the water hit the back of her body. She took in as much as air she could fit and forced her eyes shut.

When Hermione opened her eyes she was completely submerged under water and sinking rapidly. She had to drop the extra robes in order to move effectively. She sort of wishes she had kept the pants that Fleur put on her. They would have been very water resistant. Unfortunately, coulda-shoulda-woulda-beens were not something she needed to dwell upon. Instead she started swimming around in hopes that Ron was nearby.

Hermione was beginning to run out of air. She slowed down and stopped using her energy reserves. If she couldn't find Ron she might have to apparate on her own. She did not like the idea of leaving her best friend behind to die, but she had a baby to think about. She moved a little forward and searched for a possible area where she could go to for air. From what she could see is that there was nowhere to go. She turned around and around with her eyes as wide open as they could be. Just when she thought Ron was long gone he appeared in front of her, completely one shade of white and his eyes half squinted. They got close enough to embrace and Ron apparated them back to the bathroom.

They were completely soaked in water, and this caused them to fall backwards and get tangled in each other's legs. Instead of moving instantly they sat there looking at each other. They both could have very easily died, but instead they were alive. All thanks to Ron.

After a couple minute the pair get on their feet and exchange hot-air charms to dry off their clothes. Hermione's braid is frizzy and started to lose some strands of hair into her face. Instead of hanging around they decided, silently, to go help set up defenses for the school. Hermione and Ron are keeping the mood light as they walk around, making jokes about how hard they made finding the Basilisk fang to be.

"Oh, bloody hell, Ronald!" She gasped in anger. They were still going to need a fang to destroy whatever horcrux Harry finds.

"I already took one." He pulled it from his pocket. He had ripped cloth from the robes she had shed from her person and wrapped it around the fang so it didn't poke him and kill him. She punched his arm playfully.

"And you think that I'm the brains." She played with him as they finally stumbled across Professor Mcgonagall and Neville standing at the entrance. They could see out over the grounds of the school, a mass of evil people on the other side getting together before the battle began.


	34. Chasing Each Other

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Don't let the length of this chapter fool you ;)<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione watched as McGonagall cast spells, among the statues of the school. She stood in awe as McGonagall kept a stone-serious expression, muttering her happiness for using the spell. Hermione could see how much she had greyed since her last appearance at Hogwarts. The events of the past year had done well to age everyone quite steadily. Neville was standing at the edge of the bridge by himself. Hermione decided to join him.<p>

They stared across the way, most of the faces exposed. Generally the Death Eaters wore masks that were unique to each individual. However, now they all stood openly so they could be clearly identified. Hermione watched Neville's eyes scoot across the horizon, looking for what she could only assume to be a mass of black hair.

"Bellatrix won't come until he has, and he won't come until the battle has worn us thin." Hermione expressed to Neville, who looking frighteningly angry. Ever since Harry told her, privately and very far away from Ron, about Neville's parents being permanently hospitalized Hermione couldn't help but wish fairness for him. Neville, more than anyone, deserved to get revenge for what Bellatrix Lestrange has done to his family. Even more than Harry himself.

"I'll kill her. I won't take a second to think about it. I don't care what Lupin says, I'm going to kill her." The malice that soaked his works was rich and unmistakable. If there was ever a thing to be sure about, it would be Neville wouldn't let Bellatrix leave these grounds alive. He would not allow her to live even if it meant the end of his own life. Vengeance was not a becoming trait for most people, but it was sort of endearing on Neville. Hermione smiled and chose not to respond. He had made his point clear.

Just as she was starting to think about Harry and the baby, imagining times that they may never have together she caught sight of Scabior in the crowd, coming to the front of the gathering akin to a leader. She shuddered in her place. The things that he did and could have done to her made her ill, and seeing him brought up a reminder of why she was fighting in this war. Evil must be combatted, and good must prevail.

"Hermione, why are you standing on your tippy toes? The space is quite wide open." Luna was strolling up from behind McGonagall, her hair long and blonde against, only now twisted into a ponytail down her back. A few members of the Order were trailing her, hoping to catch word about what Harry might be up to.

"Luna!" Ron started howling, as he had only just caught sight of her. He jogged his way over to her and surprisingly kissed her cheeks furiously. The excitement in his eyes had been absent for many months and to see it return was another magnificent occurrence during these dark times. He held her in his arms as her eyes wandered around the scene curiously at each detail of the castle and bridge. Her eyes landed softly on Hermione's scowl, which she had not intended to be wearing, and parted her lips in a tiny grin.

"Harry has gone to the Room of Requirement. I s'pose he's going to look for the lost diadem in there." Luna spoke in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone that kind of knocked Hermione off of her feet. It wasn't that Luna spoke as if she had known the entire time, but rather because Hermione felt as if perhaps she should have. Ron moved his neck and chin around Luna's head in order to look at her, silently debating with her whether they should try to find it, or remain to help the battle on the brink of beginning. As she processed her thoughts Ron pulled Luna forward into a sweet and romantic smooch that left even McGonagall's jaw on the ground.

Instead of waiting for Ron to agree or disagree , since he was snogging Luna, she sprinted off back into the school. She wasn't sure exactly where she would go, but the fifth and sixth floors seemed as if they were a good place to start. The Room of Requirement, after all, presented itself to those in need of it. She certainly needed it, so there was minimal reason for her to believe that it wouldn't present itself.

She was galloping past everyone when suddenly she tripped and was caught by a particularly cheery red-headed boy.

"Granger…"

"…shouldn't you watch your step?" The twins had an annoying habit of finishing each other's sentences, but even now she couldn't conjure up the energy to scold them. Instead she stood on her feet and panted just slightly.

"I think you'll be needing this." George stated. Running his hands through his hair and pushing his hand into her chest. Fred merely crossed his arms with his wand at the ready.

"In order to find Potter, of course. You know how it works."

"So don't fudge it up, Missus!" Combined they weren't as dimwitted as they occasionally presented themselves. She grabbed the Maurader's Map from their hands, not even wondering how and where they were able to get it. She had been sure that she had packed it when they left. However, she couldn't recall precisely since they hadn't had the need for it since they fled the wedding.

She unfolded it as she jogged away from the people. Ron was calling out her name, begging her to please slow down for him. She only pushed herself harder up the stairs, trying to locate Harry's name on the map. She couldn't find it anywhere. She was on the third floor near a room they had once used for Transfiguration before she finally saw Harry's name just outside the Prefect's bathroom, disappearing right around the corner from a staircase that she could see from where she was standing. She put the map down the front of her pants and started her way up the stairs still, Ron close behind her.

Hermione slipped as her legs turned to jelly beneath her weight. Again she panted in an attempt to catch her breath. Ron cycled up behind her, always seeming to be chasing her, and helped her into an upright standing position. She nodded and tried to mumble something that sounded close to "Where's the door?" She felt sweat dripping down the sides of her face, and the hair that was sticking to her cheeks in response. Ron opened his mouth to respond but the door appeared.

Hermione found strength again and squeezed into the room.

"HARRY!" She shouted. She had not really thought about the strategy behind screaming out his name, but for the moment before she uttered his name it seemed like a pretty good idea. And it turned out to work in her favor. Harry came plowing back to her over a stack of books. It was now her turn to be swept into her love's arms and kissed passionately. However, the moment of love was short lived.

"I think I've found it, I just need someone to give me a footing. Eh, Ron?" He was jittery and visibly hyperactive. He pounced off his toes with Ron, the good puppy-slash-man-slash-best-friend that he is, scooting on right in his shadow. Hermione didn't follow, something just urged not to go with the boys. Her body moved almost without any instruction, she had thought, and lead her down a clearing where a fragmented Vanishing Cabinet lay in a small opening. Her eyes catch a slight movement just past the ruble of wood. She brings her gaze from the ground to a familiar face and a very memorable smirk.


	35. Room of Requirement

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, what a pleasure to see your face." Draco's voice was flat but there appeared to be genuine joy in his eyes. He looked on the brink of death. She could see the bones of his cheeks and the bags under his eyes even at the distance between them. She started to shuffle past the pieces of the Vanishing Cabinet when he begins shaking his head. Politely, he approached her and helps Hermione regain her balance.<p>

"You and your family are going to need to get out of here before anyone has a chance to realize you've come and gone. We wouldn't want anyone to know that you've done good and are actually loyal to Harry." Hermione kept one hand on his shoulder. She was speaking to him and focusing on making sure that he can stay safe from harm and from exposure, but she simultaneously focused on her pregnancy and how she could find a way to get a bite to eat. It was entirely by coincidence that Draco pulled a bag of jellybeans from his pocket. He took one and popped it in his mouth. She snatched them from his hand, and it caused his eyebrows to raise; the emotion of shock was sort of cute on him. It might have even been handsome had he not looked so terrible.

"Sorry." She hushed her apology and putting her free hand over her belly. She retracted it when she saw Draco peeking at her stomach. Instead of vocalizing what they may have concluded without speaking, they pursed their lips momentarily.

"How do you propose my family and I escape without being seen? My mother and father are both hiding in the dungeons until I come for them, but I doubt I can get there unseen. Besides, Crabbe and Goyle are lurking around here somewhere. Someone is bound to know we're here." Hermione thought on it for a moment. Crabbe and Goyle were likely to die or at least be easily taken down. Their knowledge would be easily concealed; however, Draco was spot on by stating that someone was bound to have realized he was present. He had originally apparated there when Voldemort ordered him. The best she could do is get them out safely, and she realized that sometimes second-best was really all she could achieve.

"I can't do a lot for this war physically, so I can honestly say it won't be a problem for me to meet you in two hours. It will have to be somewhere where the battle won't be held. Maybe, oh blimey, in the old Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom? You'll have to make an appearance, of course, but you can tell your parents to wait there, and then towards the end of the two hours we can meet up with them, yes, and I can help you get a plan together before you leave." She was nodding to herself, not aware that Draco was grinning quite sweetly at her. She took his forearm in her hand and placed her other hand on his shoulder. He really wasn't half bad. He certainly was no longer the bully she had known ages ago.

"HERMIONE!" Harry's voice was screaming in the distance. It caused both Hermione and Draco to snap their necks around to the direction from which the voice projected. She moved with Draco slowly mimicking her closer to the door. She weaved in and out a path before she could fully hear the screams of terror and see what with they were paired. A fiend-fyre.

"HERMIONE!" Harry and Ron's voice both took over the space. It propelled her to grab Draco's sleeve and tug him towards the door, to which she was sprinting. It didn't seem as far away as it was when she began running. Everything around her was engulfed in flames, and the same that was safe was closing in quickly. Hermione was forced to let go of Draco's arm when she had to jump over a small pile of broken plates and clothes. She turned her head only to see Goyle being enveloped in the fire, having started to condemn Draco for being with a "mudblood." He didn't need to have his lips to know that was what was going to be said.

The heat was so terrible that she could feel her lips cracking when she shouted for Malfoy to hurry. There was only four feet left to go when she slowed down to a near halt. Draco's shrilling call of pain was bone chilling. Her eyes must have widened tremendously. Harry collected Hermione in his arms, kissing her jawline and assuring her that everything was alright. She heard Ron murmuring similar condolences before slamming the doors of the Room of Requirement, to deal with the fiend-fyre as it so desired.

"Draco!" Hermione yipped and whirled away from her husband despite her longing for him. Draco's arm was very burnt and tears rolled over his sweaty and dirt cheeks. He gnawed on his lip to avoid crying any more than he was. Hermioen fumbled to untie the purple handbag from her waist but was finally successful. She ripped it wide open, summoning dittany and pain reliving potion for Draco's injuries.

"Draco, draco, listen to me. Have you ever been administered dittany?" She had to force him to hear her words, with Harry and Ron both kneeling nearby to keep him still. Draco shook his head frantically as the pain likely worsened in the cooler air of the Hogwarts corridors. "Alright, it's going to be a tiny bit painful but I've got a tonic. Okay? I need to do this so just tough it out, Draco. I need you to be strong." Her hands shivered worse than they ever had when she was pinched for time. Harry took Draco's ankles and Ron held the boy's shoulders. It was his right arm that was damaged, but luckily it was mostly the forearm. She hovered over his body and used the dropper to heal his wounds.

Hermione had to put the bottle of dittany on the floor and cover his mouth. A burn, while less fatal, was worse than experiencing a splinch. Healing a splinch takes a long time and has extensive effects on ones abilities, but the burn destroys the nerves entirely, which makes the ability to fully function for a lengthy period of time much more difficult to recover from. And, surprisingly, the dittany was more painful on a burn, as it was already a stingy medicine to begin with.

Once the skin was full regrown, Hermione opened the bottle and helped Draco drink from it. It was only a few minutes before he had finished the drink and was able to breathe easily again. Harry and Ron had kept their distance once he was back on his feet. She did not blame them for being cautious about Malfoy. They had plenty of reason to be.

"We've got to go, Draco. The battle has already begun. Don't use your right arm unless you have to. Keep on the edge of the chaos. Be in the classroom in two hours. Best of luck." She hushed her voice so neither Harry nor Ron could hear her plans with Draco. They would not approve. He had saved Hermione's life once, but they would always be on the fence as to whether he might be willing to take it away just as quickly. Draco jerked his chin upward just a hair to acknowledge their agreement. She nudged her left shoulder with a small smile before joining the boys to return to the Great Hall, where they had last seen several members of the Order in proper stance to defend the castle.

* * *

><p>I hope none of you are unhappy that the last two chapters have been shorter. I'm trying not to fit too much storyline into each chapter. I hope you like it and continue to read it to the end. I've started outlines for two new ones, both which should be relatively shorter pieces. Keep an eye out!<p> 


	36. Reality

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Harry held hands as they saw a cease in the battle. They couldn't have been gone long enough for the battle to already be done. But, of course, it couldn't be done until either Harry or Voldemort were dead. Possibly even both of them. Likely both of them. She scanned the Great Hall as they entered. Ron was travelling to her left and asking if they recognized any of the bodies in the hall. Harry shook his head, which caused Ron to sigh with relief. Not recognizing them could mean it wasn't anyone they knew. Unfortunately, that euphoria did not last long.<p>

About fifteen feet away as a sobbing set of Weasley siblings, and perhaps a mortified set of parents beneath the huddling group of red-headed family members. Hermione gasped before Ron had a chance to register what they could possibly be so upset about. Even Harry understood more quickly than their friend had. When he did, though, he bolted to be with the rest of his family. Hermione looked closely and took notice of everyone who was visible. From what she could tell the only three missing were Percy, Fred, and George. Ginny was the first to pull away from the crowd, stepping aside to hug Neville and Luna, who were both shaking their heads sadly.

It was time for Hermione to face the facts as the bodies of their dead friends lie around them. The battle had only ensued for little more than an hour, and already so many people they knew were gone. Hermione even saw Tonks and Lupin in a far corner being laid down by Kingsley on a bench. She had never seen him so humble and soft. He pushed the hair from Tonk's eyes, and brushed the dirt from Lupin's cheeks. Hermione's gut clenched realizing that it was time to admit what was inevitable. She pivoted her body so that she may be face-to-face with Harry.

"You're going to die, Harry. You're a horcrux too." Hermione's hand bolted to her mouth as she tried to suppress the tears that were lurking behind the words. It was almost refreshing to have finally said it aloud to him, knowing now that she wouldn't have to pretend that it wasn't going to happen. Admitting it was going to help take the tension of its impending presence away, at least somewhat.

Harry did not frown or tear up. In fact, he grinned at her and put his hands over her cheeks. He leaned in to peck her lips innocently, not unlike their first kiss in the library when she studied for the N.E.W.T.s what seemed like ages ago. She felt the same love she did for him then in that moment. Her stomach fluttered and again the baby moved. She moved his hands to her belly, letting him have the opportunity to at least one chance to have a parental experience.

"I finally understood that last night. I am not scared, though. I think we've all known for a long time in the backs of our mind that it would come to this. I wouldn't change it for the world, though, Mione. I'll die a happy man. I won't have a thing to worry about. You'll birth my child and raise it in a happy home with Ron, and our baby will know the sacrifice I made. I can leave this world with a smile knowing that." Hermione felt a movement again, and Harry's hands on her tummy trembled slightly. She met his gaze and saw the passion in his eyes. They laced their fingers together.

Harry was inching towards Hermione for another romantic French kiss, much like the ones they had been sharing off and on throughout the evening. However, just as their noses brushed Neville approached rather lively and started talking to them. He sounded less pleasant, and it comforted Hermione just a little bit.

"Fred's gone. Tonks, and Lupin too. Colin Creevey. I even saw Finnigan with a nasty injury. Oliver Wood, you remember him? He's beaten up too. It's a bloody mess." He wasn't speaking in happiness of the deaths, but rather to distract himself of the possibility of anyone else dying. There would be another wave of fighting, undoubtedly. Hermione tugged at her ears, Harry's hand drooping over her shoulder and swatting for her to quit it. She looked over the people, most people only bloodied, and maybe a total of ten to fifteen people dead. It was a large loss in her mind, but she knew it was nothing compared to what had lead up to this ultimate battle. Her focus again rest upon the grouped Weasley family.

Ginny was consoling Fleur and Bill, who were both sobbing much more than she. Hermione knew Ginny would be just as hurt as Geroge would be in the future. She was very close to the twins. Hermione could hardly imagine her coping well in the months succeeding the war. George still lay next to his twin's body, shrilling at the top of his lungs. Molly and Arthur held each other next to their son, while the rest simply spoke to friends. Ron, though, was against a wall with Luna in front of him. She was wiping his face clean of dirt with a water filled goblet and the edge of her school robes. His eyes, even from the distance, were red and puffy. But, somehow, he managed to smile at her. Hermione could imagine Luna's big blue eyes gawking at Ron as their mourned uniquely and as one. She was forced to see another truth.

When Harry died, Ron wouldn't be there for her because his heart now belonged to Luna Lovegood.

Harry picks up Hermione in his arms and twirls her half around before returning her feet to the ground. She struggles to breath for a moment, the butterflies of her love for her husband taking over. She felt momentarily numb before their lips clashed against each other. This time they kissed because they were thankful. They did not care who saw or who may judge them. All they cared about was enjoying their moments together, for they would soon be far too few.

Neville began clapping when they took their faces apart from each other. Hermione subtly pushed hair from her eyes, pretending not to be slightly embarrassed by his open recognition of their relationship. Soon after it seemed as though several people were putting smiles on their faces, being thankful that they still had each other among the living, and that they still had something to fight for. Hermione even saw a laughing Lavender Brown alongside Cho Chang and other individuals who had probably grouped together by accident. There really was plenty to be happy for.

"Defenders of Hogwarts, I ask that you lend me your ear…"

* * *

><p>I know, I know. It's short. Don't hate :) In fact, show some love with reviews. It will make your heart happy!<p> 


	37. Snape

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Defenders of Hogwarts, I ask that you lend me your ear…" Voldemort's voice created an invisible cloud over everyone inside of the school. McGonagall seemed to have popped up from out of nowhere and put her arm around Harry. Hermione let go of his hand and sort of moved away from him. "In this hour I will allow you to tend to your dead and injured, as proper and kind a soul I might be. And, with this I grant you the opportunity…to present Harry Potter to me in sacrifice for your safety. Within the hour I want Harry Potter at my feet in the Dark Forest, alone he shall come. If he does this, then no more shall die." Hermione's heart sunk at the sound of the words. An hour they would have, which meant she would be a widow within the hour.<p>

Hermione would be a widowed pregnant teenager in the hour. She was just a child, and a life that it would usually take people twenty and thirty years, forty and fifty years, sometimes their entire lives to realize, it was going to happen to her within the hour. By the end of the year she expected herself to be greyed and feeble, the birth of her child only weakening her.

"I think I know where he is." Harry announced, everyone watching him.

"Well of course you do, Potter. He's just said it!" George did not mean it menacingly, although had someone not known George they wouldn't have known how he said things sarcastically frequently. Harry cracked a grin at him, winking as he turned he body away from a motherly McGonagall. He waited for things to die down around them before he pulled Hermione and Neville to the side. "Voldemort is with Snape in the Astonomy tower, I've just seen it." He pointed to his eyes, and be default, his scar to indicate the connection. Hermione and Neville did not need to speak in order to understand what Harry was asking of them.

They were filing out, unnoticed, to go to the Astronomy tower. Hermione peaked over her shoulder one last time to see Ron and Luna holding hands. She wanted to congratulate them on their blossoming romance, which had gone from a secret to even themselves, to an obvious relationship in a matter of hours. Hermione blew a kiss to them even if they did not know. Then she returned forward facing to sprint right behind Harry.

The steps always killed her, causing her to lose her footing twice. Harry kept saying that clearly the extra weight was taking her balance away which visibly confused Neville, even though he never voiced the concern. Hermione would peak around the area for any sign of a clock; she was trying to keep track of time, aware that they would be cutting the limit close at this pace. It had been twenty minutes by the time they reached the tower. Neville and Hermione covered their mouths, recognizing that they were panting heavily. Harry put one hand over his wand, which turned out to be one they had stolen from Malfoy Manor. It looked as if it could even be Draco's. The other arm was behind him trying to protect Hermione and Neville.

They stood back to listen to the conversation being shared. Harry would, Hermione trusted, act as necessary.

"Severus, how good to see you. I had lost you sometime during the course of battle."

"Yes, my Lord. I was trying to find Potter to bring him to you. I hope I do not displease."

"Remind me, Severus, of who killed Albus Dumbledore."

"I did, my Lord."

"And what wand was it that he bore, Severus?"

"The Elder Wand, my Lord."

"As you know, Severus, I have not been able to find a wand which has helped me successfully kill Harry Potter. Tales be told that the Elder Wand is the most powerful wand there is."

"So it has been said."

"If you killed Dumbeldore, which many have openly spoke of that night. Bellatrix included. If this is true, then the Elder Wand is owned by you, Severus."

"This is correct, my Lord." His voice had changed in tone, almost a slight sound of fear in his body. Suddenly a small hiss echoed against the walls. Hermione could only see the shadows against and opposing wall. She reached her hand away from her mouth and pulled at the purse strings of her bag. Inside was the Invisibility Cloak. She started to yank it over them, fearful that Voldemort would come out and find them. Nothing good was happening in this conversation, and one of them would leave eventually.

"So this means I must now take the Elder Wand from you, Severus. Nagini?" Hermione then covered her mouth to mask the scene she was hearing from around the corner. Neville proceeded to put his arms around his shoulders and bury his face into her back to hide his squeals. Harry, however, simply pushed his hands into his pocket and waited. A hiss sounded off and the shadow that Hermione could see jolted forward. Hermione tried to distract herself.

For no apparent reason, Hermione started thinking about how the Elder Wand would work with Voldemort. The reason Snape was being murdered was because he had the Elder Wand, and Voldemort wanted it. Hermione realized that she knew more about the Elder Wand than she had originally though. Ron once told her some stories about it after they knew about the Deathly Hallows. She never thought much about it because she had ruled their usefulness out at the time. She nearly smacked herself for forgetting.

Whomever disarmed the Elder Wand from its owner became the new owner. Hermione glanced down at her wand, the one she had gotten so long ago when she was just a tiny girl starting her life at Hogwarts. It had been redesigned since then to fit her personality. She recalled now that the wand had belonged to Draco. Draco had been holding that wand, that very wand, when he allowed her to disarm him at Malfoy Manor. A tiny gasp left her lips and Harry flung his arm at her leg. The pain was brief.

Hermione was the owner of the Elder Wand.

Draco had to have known the way in which the Elder Wand worked. He grew up in a pureblood family. He had a vast knowledge about things that she could have never known about being a Muggle-born witch. Hermione concluded that Draco allowed her to disarm him not only to gain her protection but to rid himself of the responsibility. Her body felt heavy.

Voldemort and Nagini came around the corner, a bloodied Elder Wand in Voldemort's hands. He wisped on by without realizing their presence. Neville shivered slightly, but he had a firm grip over Hermione's biceps to prevent him from exposing them. As soon as Nagini's body was completely absent Harry darted from behind the cloak. At a snail's pace, Neville and Hermione came out of hiding as well. They took their time reaching the corner to see the dying teacher that they had never particularly liked, but always admired for being so intelligent and coy, even if never admitting so aloud.

"Haa-Haa-Harry." Snape was trying so very hard to get enough air in his lungs to speak. His neck was mutilated and being alive seemed impossible at the sight. Even his chest was damaged. Harry leaned in, for reasons Hermione was sure he didn't even understand, and held Snape's head up. She could hardly believe how selfless he managed to be. He might occasionally be cocky, but he had a warm heart, ready to give affection to anyone.

"Snape, we – we can fix this. We can help. Hermione. She-she has dittany. And tonics." Harry wasn't stating so much as pleading for it to be true. Even Hermione knew the dittany would do nothing more than make him presentable at the time of death. He could be presented openly for people to mourn. How many, though, would show up to mourn was questionable. She didn't budge.

"HERMIONE!" Harry screamed with urgency. He turned to look at her but Hermione could only shake her head. A tear escaped her eye and strolled down her cheek effortlessly. She almost could feel the dirt being wiped away.

"Harry, nothing can be done for him. The damage is – too extensive." She had to pick the best words so as not to provoke Harry's emotions. He turned back to Snape, holding him the way you would hold a child. He stroked Snape's long black hair, hushing him even though he was silent. There was no solution and it made Harry feel guilty. Another life was lost, and she could see him blaming himself.

"Look at me, Harry." Snape had accepted the death before him. Hermione and Neville stood idly by as Harry helped Snape turn his head so that they may look each other in the eyes. Harry was beginning to cry, she saw his body near convulsing. She hugged herself and leaned against Neville.

"You have your mother's eyes, Harry. Lilly's eyes." Hermione could see the life draining from his eyes with each passing word he uttered. As soon as he finished his sentence his eyes turned dull and empty. She was positive all color dissipated. She had watched him die in real time, not like the cinema films she watched back with her parents. It was real. It was horrible. Instantly Harry began sobbing. He pulled his wand out, muttering that Snape "will not be forgotten. He will not go unforgiven." Hermione saw memories coming out onto Harry's wand. She had to hurry to get a vial for him so that he may later watch them.

Hermione left Harry to mourn alone, pulling Neville back around the corner. Having come to terms with Harry's inevitable death, she would have to find someone else to help get rid of the horcruxs. She would need him to help in Harry's place to save the world, and she knew he was just as good a candidate as anyone, he only needed the proper information.

"Neville, I'm pregnant." She gushed as if she were ill. She put he hands on her hips, one of them clasping the beaded bag tightly.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what's that have to do with what's going on right now?" He was always so blunt and clueless. It was refreshing to Hermione.

"It is important because the mission we are on requires three people and I can't put myself in danger. So Ron and I will need someone to help take on the horcruxs. With the horcruxs gone we can rid of Voldemort once and for all." She made sure he listened closely, and he did because his eyes darted from Hermione to Harry's shadow, then back to Hermione. He stepped closer, his eyes glued to her stomach, then he pulled his eyes to her face reluctantly.

"Why can't Harry do it?" The gulp afterwards was loud and unmistakable.

"Harry is a horcrux too." Hermione had to divulge the information in order for Neville to recognize the importance. While Harry was going to meet his death, Hermione will have set Ron and Neville up to kill Nagini. Hermione would be saving Draco and his family. And then she could return, hopefully to find Voldemort's dead body in the center of his helpless followers. She did not care who killed him, as long as he was gone. As long as he paid for what he did to the world. What he would have done to her.

* * *

><p>Fun fact: My outline originally had this in two parts, but the way it was written felt choppy. I ended up putting it together as this chapter. Think I made the right decision?<p>

Thanks to everyone for sticking with me throughout this entire piece! I know how hard it must be to follow a long fanfiction as this one. I know I sometimes fall behind on the longer pieces I follow! I appreciate everyone who has read it, subscribed to it, subscribed to me, and left reviews! Even if you didn't do any of those things and just read it. It doesn't matter! You all took the time of day and interest in my work and it makes me feel great.

The best part of my day is when I get emails to my phone saying someone has subscribed or left a review. I just about cry every time. You are probably sick of hearing it but writing is my passion. I'm writing my own novel and I just, gah, it makes my heart melt. I already feel like a successful author because of you guys. I can't thank you enough. I appreciate everything!


	38. It is Here

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>I'm going to spoil you. This is *not* the last chapter. I've still got a little bit left for you! But keep in mind, the end is nearing rapidly. I hope you enjoy this chapter!<p>

* * *

><p>Harry demanded that they go to the pensive. Snape had whispered to him with unmoving lips to take his memories, to look at them. He proclaimed in his last breath that it would be the key. The answer would present itself to him, apparently. So, now, the three raced against time to get to the pensive in Dumbldore's office, the office that Snape had been residing in as Headmaster at Hogwarts. Once there Harry wasted no time going in. Hermione and Ron stood by at the ready.<p>

"These horcruxs, how do they work? I think I should know, if I have to help." Neville did not sound at all bitter, even if his word choice would have made him appear so. She saw a clock and noted that Voldemort would allow his Death Eaters to begin their second slaughter in merely twenty minutes. She did not like the time crunch.

"When Voldemort murders people his soul splits, and he can put that piece of his soul into something so that if someone kills him he isn't really dead. He made seven, but he doesn't know about Harry being one. Other than Harry, though, the only ones left are the diadem. We have that, it just needs destroyed. Then there's Nagini." Just Nagini, she wanted to laugh. Getting to Nagini would be difficult, which was not exactly unknown to anyone. Nagini was basically an ornament to Voldemort's person.

"Right." Neville nodded unsure of his ability to do what Hermione was asking. She was, however, just the opposite.

"Nagini will be protected by charms but all you need is a sword. I don't have Gryffindor's sword, but I have a basilisk fang. Ron, actually, has the fang. It's going to be difficult, but you'll have to get close to her and stab her. We'll have to time it properly, because I need to be able to be in two places at once." Hermione wished she knew where McGonagall kept the time turners, but this plan would work just fine without it. It would be another small risk considering the time constraints, but she would manage.

Hermione discussed with Neville that someone would need to kill Voldemort instantly after Nagini is taken down. Neville admitted her had it out for Bellatrix more than Voldemort, but he would happily be the one to take him down. He went on to say that he knows murder is wrong, and solving murder with murder would make him just as low as them.

"But I don't think I've got anything to lose. My life was ruined a long time ago, and to be honest. It can't get worse than it already is." Hermione felt for him, sorry and hurt, proud and pleased, thankful and concerned. A load of emotions took over her, but one thing was sure. Neville was capable of being a hero. And he would be.

Harry began to stir behind them, falling on his behind as he jerked away.

"He loved my mother. He loved her and he deserved her. My father was horrible. Dumbledore was using me as bait! He was a good guy! SNAPE WAS THE GOOD GUY! BLOODY HELL!" He cried harder than she had ever seen before. She couldn't wait any longer, noting that at that exact moment they had five minutes to get him down to the Dark Forest. She sternly stepped closer to him, aware that he felt like he had lost a father. A father that he had never gotten the chance to know. A father that he spent his life betraying. And, on top of that, realizing the father that was his was not the one he wanted. They could not dwell on that, Hermione knew this, and she could not risk anyone else.

"Harry, we need to go. Our hour is almost over and battle is going to resume any minute." Neville 'umph'd in response. They helped the Chosen One to his feet, wiped his face and started running down the stairs. Hermione was not about to let anything happen to anyone else. She had not apparated herself in a long time, there was a constant fear that it would cause her to lose the baby. She had not lost her baby yet, and she apparated along with Ron all the time. She grabbed Harry's wrist and stopped him.

"Neville, go straight to Ron! Go to the second floor girl's bathroom!" Neville turned, nodded, stumbled, then returned to propel him forwards. She apparated to the Dark Forest. The couple fell once they landed on the forest's unstable ground. She got onto her feet and balanced before Harry did. She knew in her heart this would be the last time she saw him. She shoved him against the nearest tree and pressed herself against him.

Hermione's hands cupped his cheeks, and her hips were smacked against Harry's. His hands were over her bottom, holding her as close as possible. Their tongues raced each other. There literally felt as though there was a fire between them. They moved quickly, eventually letting their hands wander each other once more. It ended less vibrantly, though, with Harry's palms pressed to Hermione's bare belly beneath her shit, and her own pal twisted around his wrists. They shared the brief moments together.

"I love you, Hermione." He hummed, knowing it would be the last time he ever would do so.

"I love you too, Harry Potter." Harry and Hermione's breaths both ceased, and it almost seemed like time froze, but it didn't. A split second passed before Harry took the first step, the final step, _the_ step. Hermione's body twisted in slow motion to watch her husband walk into the brush and shadows that would carry him to his death. It would be the last path he walked. Hermione wanted to cry but with her heart lacking a beat, and her lungs missing and effort – she felt as though she died already. There was nothing within her to cry for the loss. Her knowledge turned her cold. She could not stay, as she had other duties.

"My heart will always be yours." She took a small jump off a ledge and apparated back to the school, where her loyalties now rest.

* * *

><p>(3

(/3

(/3

* * *

><p>Hermione landed in a stall, hearing Neville explain the final details of the battle plans to Ron. She felt onto a closed toilet seat to recollect what was happening. Her husband, the father of her unborn child; and he was probably dying that instant. The tears still did not come. She was so empty. Her motivation came at a lackluster measure, but it was still there. Hermione forced the strength to come to stand, even if it was painful to do so. Each step felt as though bricks were taped to her feet. Ron and Neville turned their heads, aware that Harry was no more. They both rushed to her sides and took her in a hug.<p>

This was what brought tears to her eyes. Ron and Neville both sobbed into her shoulders, hands in the small of her back and around each other. Hermione stood still as a rod, straight as a line. The tears rolled out of her eyes quickly now but nothing was changing inside of her. It did not help cope with the death. It did not change the situation. It was not helping.

No words were exchanged, they simply followed Hermione to the door, down the corridor, and back to the group of witches and wizards. The Death Eaters were beginning to attack, and others were started to scramble. Hermione spotted Malfoy on the edges, shielding himself but not casting anything in return. He threw his wand around to create the illusion, but since few people were paying attention nobody would notice. She saw McGonagall protecting the generally helpless first and second years, who only knew how to disarm. Trelawney also stood nearby keeping the younger students safe from danger.

Then more death penetrated her life. Cho Chang fell to the Killing curse at the hand of Bellatrix Lestrange, who had been waiting to kill someone Hermione was sure. This triggered response from people around them. Luna had been nearby. She went unseen, and knocked Bellatrix off of her feet. She didn't near the helpless witch, but instead flicked her wand and sent Bellatrix into a howling fit. Neville raced over, Ron close behind. Hermione had little doubt that Neville would kill him as she looked in his eyes. Hermione turned away.

Werewolves were coming from the backend of the school. Lavender Brown was on steps bleeding once more. Hermione could not sit back and watch her suffer. She looked around, decided she couldn't get to the Gryffindor girl without being seen. She pulled the invisibility cloak and wore it once more. She buzzed past people without being noticed. She even shot a few charms that took Death Eaters down a notch for others to defeat. Along the way she saw more dead students, more than she had seen before. She only recognized a few faces. The Patil twins were bleeding on the ground, near death and completely irreparable. Alicia Spinnet was sprawled across the ground, clearly having been hit by the Killing Curse. Hermione did not recall his name, but the Ravenclaw seeker was also severely mutilated at the foot of the stairs where Lavender was suffering. Hermione was near when Greyback jumped from somewhere above. He was leaning over her, prepared to eat her alive.

"CRUCIO!" Hermione couldn't think of anything else. The werewolf fell like a "sack of potatoes." Hermione sprinted over to Lavender Brown and looked at her wounds. She could still be saved. It must be quickly that this is done. With her wand still pointed at the werewolf. The curse was Unvofrgivable, but Hermione had no other choice. It was kill him, or this. Greyback depended on his strength and very little magic would deter him at the proximity. She tried to justify the use of the illegal charm but she knew it would always hang over her head. She felt permanently dirty. As she saw in Neville, though, there was so much damage on her life that at this point, protecting others at any cost was her only concern. Even if it meant throwing what morals she had left out the window. This was a time of 'sink or swim.' Hermione wouldn't watch anyone drown.

"Thank you, Hermione! Thank you!" Lavander panted. Greyback was hardly moving at that point. Hermione had managed to avoid attention even though Greyback's howls were loud and ear shattering. Hermione grabbed Lavender. She apparated away from the battle, somewhere on the third or fourth floor; Hermione began administering the dittany on the large wounds, then casting spells on the smaller ones. She pulled out a tonic and handed it to Lavender. There was only enough tonic for two more people. She wished she had have brought more with her.

"Hermione, you are a hero. You saved my life. I can't begin to think of a way to thank you enough." Hermione waved her off. There was no thanks necessary, nor enough thanks to account for the deed she had done. She did not need credit, and neither did she want it. A smile was passed to the girl before Hermione apparated back to the battle. She was at the perfect spot to see the clock. The battle was dwindling down as Death Eaters were slowly receiving word that Harry had gone to Voldemort.

The male teachers were gathering the dead while the rest of the teachers and older students held up the final defenses until the fighting had finally ceased. Death Eaters watched from a far, allowing their own dead to lie in the wreckage. Ron and Luna were off to the side, holding hands and kissing romantically, thankfully even. Neville, Ginny, and George all found their way to Hermione, who was staring attentively. Nobody dared to address the obvious.

Hermione had lost two men she loved that day, even in that hour. She lost them completely. Neville was the only one, though, who knew she would face it as a single mother. Hermione waivered only slightly as to whether she should keep the child. But as Mrs. Potter, she knew that this would never happen. She would find someone who loves her and she loves back someday. There was hope to have, something to look forward to. There was still a world to save. She turned away, enlightened once more. Motivated once more.

Draco was in the distance, sneaking away from the scene unnoticed. She knew that she would have to going to meet with him soon. Half of the second hour was gone when she had arrived back from dropping Harry off at his death. She had not really understood how much time had passed while she was kissing them. She had been selfish and been the cause of the other deaths. She condemned herself forever a criminal. A soulless woman.

"Neville?" She inquired.

"Yes, Hermione?" It wasn't as though they didn't know what was going to happen now. She had explained to him quite clearly. Even Ron glanced over at them at the perfect time. She nodded, without making it look as though she was looking at him. Neville let his chest rise and fall, feeling like the hero he was going to be.

"It's time. I'll be back as soon as I can be." She hugged him and whispered her luck in his ear. He held her just a little more tightly, declaring he would not let her down. Their near silent exchange felt comfortable and was glad that things could still feel normal. She waved at Luna, mouthed her congratulations to them before taking off in yet another sprint to the room she had arranged to meet Draco Malfoy.


	39. Helping the Malfoys

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Hermione was on the third floor when she saw Draco standing idly against a wall. She, for a moment, want him to rush to her and hold her. Only for a moment, because she wished the void in her heart could be filled. Her mind kept rerouting itself to the loss she experienced. When she focused on Draco standing there, she realized that he was just politely waiting for her, aware that she would not be far behind at all.<p>

"Granger, how good to see you once again. Would you like me to carry you the rest of the way? You look quite exhausted." He approached her with a swagger in his step, a familiar grin upon his face. They both looked a mess, as though they hadn't showered in weeks. He came over as she leapt over the top step. She shook her head but he swept her up in his arms anyway, "I can't let my family's only savior pass out. I'm carrying you." Hermione was glad that this one facet of life wasn't normal.

Her legs were swaying back and forth as he moved as quickly as he could. They didn't exchange any words right away, since they were both focused, but the sound of Draco's feet and panting made the silence uncomfortable. So, with nothing to worry about, Hermione started talking.

"Are you alright? You haven't been injured at all, have you?" She was unsure where to start, so safety seemed like an easy enough topic to tread upon. Draco smiled without bothering to look down at her. Of course, she expected no less. She was still a Muggle-born and was still from a pureblood elitist family.

"Scrapes and bruises. Nothing I can't withstand. What about you? Have you kept yourself safe?" They had an unspoken acknowledgement that she was pregnant. She had been holding her belly all day, behaving maternally and acting very emotional. Draco could clearly see it in a way other could not. For that, she admired his attention to detail.

"Well, there's only so much safety you can find sanctuary in during times like these." She gave in to the need for comfort and loosened herself up. Draco let a chuckle out as he felt her body go from tensed to relaxed. When they reached the fifth floor Draco had to stop for a moment to breathe. She wasn't in any particular hurry. The plan she had set up would be executed without her by two trustworthy boys. Hermione felt great standing again, as rested as she could be.

"Are you going to be alright, Granger? Without Potter?" It was a strangely compassionate thing for him to say. Sure, she suspected he would act very differently since he saved her life and she kept his safe in return. Still, even, planned to keep him safe so long as it was in her power. He was going to be a different person entirely. This was not what she expected.

"I have friends who can help me. I believe that time can heal most things, if we let it. It's going to be tough but I think I'll make it." She thought of how she would have to adapt. She recalled how Harry was the godfather of Tonks and Lupin's newborn child. She would have a baby the moment the war ended, in addition to her own unborn one. The horror filled her body and she felt darkness close in on her. Again, her chest tightened and she felt the hope drain from sight. What would she do? Would she really be able to survive? Tears must have come because Draco was then hugging her.

"Shush, shush, now, Granger." He patted the back of her head, stiff as he did so. She couldn't tell if it was discomfort or a lack of knowledge on affection. She wiped her eyes on the edge of his robes. He was dressed in a Death Eater robe over a black pinstriped suit. It was several minutes before she pulled away and unbuttoned his rob and tossed the jacket aside. He looked her over and shook his head.

"Never took you for that kind of girl, Granger." She couldn't resist the laughter. Precisely at that moment he scooped her up again and bolted, with more speed than before, to the room where his parents sat nervously awaiting their arrival. They both rushed over and hugged their son, thanking him for being so strong. Then they looked to Hermione, in unison, all three of them, waiting for instruction. She had to be honest, she hadn't thought about it much at all.

"There's a cottage we came across in our travels that we only ever saw in passing. It appears to be abandoned. It's just outside the Forest of Dean. It's hidden by brush on the South-west side. There'll be a river that takes you nearby it, in case you get lost, so if you can't find it just follow the river North and it will lead you there. You can stay there until I can assure you will not have charged brought against you. At such time, I can assist in making sure you get a good footing. Does that sound proper and fair?" Hermione was really only giving them and escape, not so much safety. She assured them further that this could work if they put enchantments around their home. After a little while, Draco's father came around and concluded it was the only way.

"The girl is right. Right now the best we can do is lay low and keep hidden. It's not as though she could make us disappear from the face of the planet." His parents nodded and huddled together, waiting for Draco to join them, but for some reason he did not seem to budge. His mother and father watched, curious about their son and what he might do, waiting for him to leave with them.

"Draco, it's time to leave." His father demanded. Draco tossed his hand back at his father, looking at Hermione intensely.

"If you ever need anything, and I mean anything entirely, do not hesitate to ask me. I owe you more than I could ever have to offer for what you've done for me. For my family. I mean it sincerely." Draco insisted, quite caringly, to Hermione. Once she nodded he pulled her into yet another hug. This time, though, she returned the gesture. Just as Ron had done many times before, he tilted his face downward and kissed her forehead before moving away from her and into his parents' arms. The three of them waved their farewell. Still in the invisibility cloak, she pulled the hood up as they apparated away from Hogwarts. Their departure meant that she must return to the battle ground. She hoped wholly that she would return to see Voldemort dead.

* * *

><p>Don't worry. This didn't magically turn into a Dramione in front of your eyes. This is just another supporting chapter for the heroine Hermione is.<p>

I love Draco (quite dearly) and I enjoy showing the good guy that he is. Disagree as you might, but boomdeboom, I can take the hate :) Next chapter will be out soon. My power went out so I wasn't able to update online as quickly as I pumped the chapters out.


	40. Mortal

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Hermione returned to a calmness. She finds Ron, Neville, and Luna near the dead looking down Pansy Parkinson. Ron muttered to Hermione that Pansy had shockingly taken a Killing Curse to protect Luna, because she had been deflecting spells for fellow Slytherin mates that had drifted into the "goodie" crowd. Neville inched away from Ron and Luna, who were holding hands and sneaking peaks at each other. Hermione saw this as a hint, moving alongside of him and further away from anyone.<p>

"Hermione, are you sure this is going to work. I'll have to get very close the Nagini. I don't mind risking my life, and all, but I need to know it's going to work. I'm not exactly the smartest wizard around, but I do know some things." Neville was beginning to doubt whether their plan would work. Hermione watched Ron and Luna over Neville's shoulders. They would undoubtedly carry on a long relationship, and Ron would forget his promise to Hermione; one that she had never really wanted him to keep, in the least.

"I don't know, Neville. I can't promise anything in a situation like this. All I can say is that we can try, and we can either succeed or we can fail. No matter what, though, we cannot stand idly by and watch disaster take over. I don't Harry to have died in vain. If you do not try, then I will." Hermione concluded. If Neville did not want to do it, then by merlin, she would take his place. At this point, the only thing that mattered was the triumph of good over evil. She could detach herself from selfish motivation, now. She was forcing her emotionlessness in order to achieve a greater good.

Five minutes passed by, Ron and Luna wandered over to Ron's family. Luna still managed to bring a smile to peoples' faces. She was the light in the dark, truly. Neville would go to and fro, checking on Hermione inbetween conversations with some people that he had become close to over the school year. Hermione eventually just sat down on a bench and waited. That's all she could do was wait.

Suddenly, though, a dark grey owl comes flying out of nowhere. Nobody manages to see it, for it came from behind her and circle around until it was perched in her lap. With it was a green bag with silver strings and a hand written note tied to it. She unfolded it and read the most promising words ever.

"I apparated back to the manor. I knew Bellatrix left this behind so that you would not find it. What a case of irony. Yours, Draco." She reached her hand into the charmed bag to find exactly what she had suspected. Draco had sent her Gryffindor's sword. Hermione could now imagine how it lay on the ground outside her vault. Bellatrix and Voldemort must have made a point to grab it before leaving. Naturally, they wouldn't bring it to the battle for fear of losing it and Harry finding it. Of course! Hermione shoved the sword into the bag save for the handle. It stuck out with the bag comfortably hiding the blade. She rushed over to Neville and yanked him from the crowd. They moved into the shades and she leaned into his waist.

"Hermione, this makes me feel a little awkward." She tugged at his belt loop and position the bag and handle perfectly so that Neville may grab the sword, but it will also go unseen by anyone who doesn't know it is there. Hermione clapped for herself once finished with the rig.

"That is Gryffindor's sword, Neville. It will make killing Nagini much easier, and your risk much smaller. We have Draco Malfoy to thank for this one." They took a moment to laugh at the idea, and reality, of Draco Malfoy being a good guy after all. They silenced themselves to listen for any changes in the outside commotion. Instead of returning they stood in the shadows contemplating the events that lay ahead of them.

There was a sudden change in the voice level outside, whispers increased. Neville put his hand awkwardly onto Hermione's belly and nodded.

"Harry won't have died in vain. I promise."

Hermione and Neville rejoined and stood with everyone crowding at Hogwarts's entrance as the sound of Voldemort's voice veiled itself around them. On her way forward she pulled one of Harry's quidditch sweaters out and put it on. She had missed him so much already she wanted to do anything possible remember what he smelled like, he his presence. Neville found Ron and Luna towards the front of the crowd, right across from Voldemort as he entered from the back of his followers.

"Harry Potter is dead. Do you hear? Harry Potter is dead! This means that you have lost…and I have won! However, I will grant amnesty to those whom are willing to join me and my followers. If you so wish to avoid punishment, I declare you step forward now." Hermione and Neville realized improvising was the best they could do now. It was coincidence that they were on the same wavelength. Together they took one last breath before stepping forward. Hermione moved more quickly than Ron, desiring to see Harry's body, hoping no damage had been done to it.

Hagrid was carrying Harry, she was surprised to see him. She almost had forgotten how large he was. Next to him, though, was Blaise Zabini, one of Malfoy's friends. She met eyes with him but only for a brief moment. She turned back to show Ron somehow that he still needed to play a part in their plan. He still needed to help them defeat Voldemort. Ron had not gotten that idea. Almost in perfect coordination, the entire Weasley family sob-screamed their sorrows over her decision; even Neville sighed with frustration at their lack of awareness.

"Let's embrace the new evil in your souls! It's baby evil, yes?" Voldemort approached them with a goofy grin on his face. He pushed his arms out and around the pair. Hermione and Neville played along and put their arms cautiously around him. Neville looked at Harry, but Hermione couldn't bring herself to look at him. Which helped her.

Blaise was flicking his eyes from Harry to her. He kind of peaked around and mouthed to her "Harry is still alive." Harry is still alive. Harry is still alive. Harry is. Still alive. Harry is still alive. When Voldemort let them go they rushed behind him and took each other around the waist. Voldemort in turn started lecturing about how much better it was to be a Death Eater on the winning side.

Hermione turned her head into Neville's neck, very closely. It looked as though she were kissing him actually. Several people were going to be enraged with her. She did not care. Her husband was alive. Her plan needed adjusted yet again for the safety of her true love.

"Neville. Harry is still alive. We need to act now." The news caused Neville to stiffen. The added pressure of making sure that Harry made it out alive was far too much for Neville to handle in the long run. However, he wasn't going to back out. Hermione pinched him to make sure. Neville nodded in response to the unspoken question. Well, it was more like an order.

The next two minutes happened in quick succession. Hermione twirled to the right away from Neville, while he pinpointed Nagini. Harry leapt from Hagrid's arms and sprinted to Voldemort, knocking them both backwards. Hermione grabbed Blaise's arm and watched Harry and Voldemort apparate away. She decided apparating Blaise to safety was the only logic al move. She took him to the Prefect's bathroom.

"Thank you." Hermione howled before she apparated away, back to check on Neville. He had a bloody sword in his hand and a dead snake at his feet. She grabbed Neville and again took him to the Prefects bathroom.

"Both of you stay _here_!" She demanded before, again, returning to the scene where she last saw her husband alive.

Nobody was moving, nobody casting spells. Instead, they remained standing still and waiting for the verdict. Hermione stood in the middle watching, almost waiting. Ron was the first to approach her. They kind of stared with unease and tension between them. Ron opened his mouth to talk and so did Hermione. They both shut their mouths and debated whether to wait or to talk, not having established who would speak first. Again they started to talk at the same time. Finally Ron put his hand over Hermione's mouth.

"You are amazing, Mione. You are more of a hero than anyone else here. Even more than Harry." Ron confessed to her. She didn't want to nod but something caused her to do that. She was staring with furrowed brows and a strong desire to go search for Harry. Her husband was somewhere, though she was clueless where. She would have to find him, she was compelled to find him.

"Ron, I – I –" But she didn't finish her sentence. She stepped away from him as Luna walked towards them. She couldn't just stand there. Ron was in love with Luna. Harry was at risk yet again. She wasn't going to sit there and lose anything else. She sprinted past Ron and Luna, past the Weasley family and unfamiliar students. She just went wherever her feet were taking her. She would find Harry, if it was the last thing she ever did. Voldemort was mortal now, and truly only one of them could survive.


	41. The End at Last

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The school is crumbling but Hermione keeps running. She is howling out Harry's name. She checked classrooms, bathrooms, corridors, painting paths. She stopped in the library, at the great hall. In the dungeons! She repeated this process up to the fourth floor of the school. She was panting and crying, panting and crying. She couldn't take it and she flailed her arms and legs about screaming at the top of her lungs. Her voice cracked and she fell to her knees. She balled up and started shaking with sadness.<p>

"Harry." She muttered, "I need you here. Where are you? Harry. Please."

She flashed back to all the times she shared with him. Secret study sessions, quidditch match celebrations, walks to the owlry, trips to Hogsmeade, dancing together on the holidays at the Burrow, racing each other from class to class, their first kiss in the library, the day they got married, their first time making love. When he put his hands over her belly. When he kissed her good-bye for the last time. When his eyes opened up not more than an hour ago revealing he was still alive. She could hardly catch her breath between the heaving and tears. Her mouth taste like blood and salt, and it was the worst feeling she had ever had.

Her belly twitched underneath her skin. She scratched at the surface. Harry would have loved his child so strongly. He could still love this baby. She wanted to love this baby. Harry wouldn't want her to give up. Not after all the work and time and effort she had put into saving people. He would expect her to be on her feet, still looking, still hoping. Harry would have wanted his wife to be strong. Hermione could do that. She had to do it.

She stood up slowly, feeling a tiny bit dizzy as she did so. She held on the railing as she went up to the fifth floor. She went directly to the Prefects bathroom where Blaise and Neville stood silently, and with ease. She looked at them and waved gingerly. They did not respond without first looking at each other. She went over to a sink and splashed water on her face.

"Where do you think Voldemort would take Harry if he wanted to kill him?" She asked while wiping her face on her sleeves. Neville did not have an answer, naturally, since he was not close to the Dark Lord. Blaise, on the other hand, sported a half-smile and pointed at her casually.

"Remember, Voldemort likes to make a spectacle of things. Where would be the perfect place in Hogwarts to put on his show of killing Harry Potter?" He didn't even need to answer. It could only be two places. Hermione apparated away, hoping she chose correctly the first time. Her eyes had been closed when she left the boys in the Prefects bathroom, but they were wide open when she landed in rubble in the court yard. Many scenes had been made in this very spot at Hogwarts. She looked around and saw nothing. She heard nothing. They were not there. She hand shifted her weight and caught her ankle on a few sharp rocks. She could feel it tearing at the fabric of her pants, slowly reaching the tender skin underneath. Finally, Hermione couldn't weasel out of it without magic.

"Mobiliarbus!" She demanded and watched the piece of stone that once was a ceiling move. She flung it to the side and started to climb off of the stack of brush. She couldn't believe her school was in shambles, and that she had not found her husband as she had hoped to.

She throws her arms in the air and concludes to herself that Harry isn't even at the school, that Voldemort took him somewhere private to kill him himself. She was facing the fact that had likely lost the war after all. She wasn't giving up, Hermione had to sjustify to herself. She was simply accepting reality. She hummed into the air to Harry, wherever he might have been, that she was sorry.

"I should have done more. Now you're gone, because I wasn't good enough." She was again crying, holding her belly in her hands and her chin smashed against her chest. She was just too weak to do anything else. She could only imagine how her child felt inside of her body. She hadn't had a proper meal and was on the brink of medical exhaustion. She had probably done something to permanently damage her baby. She felt as though she was already horrible mother, which only caused her to break down even more.

_Crack!_

Harry pushed Voldemort off of his person. He fell to the ground with a thud and Hermione's eyes grew wide. She was sitting on a bench watching this scene begin as though it were a play. Her heart began thumping so quickly she could hear it over the bustling sounds of Harry and Voldemort popping silent spells at each other. They would dodge and dispel each move effortlessly. Harry stopped at one point and shrugged his shoulders. Hermione was surprised to see Voldemort smiling and shrugging his shoulders as well.

"What happened to you, Tom Riddle?" Harry asked, engaging Voldemort as though he were an equal. Hermione couldn't help but scrunch her eyebrows together. What was Harry thinking? Why was he setting himself up to die? Did he want to die? She yanked her wand out of her sleeve and slithered off of the bench and squatted behind it. She watched prepared to cast spells if it was necessary.

"My name is Lord Voldemort!" He said curtly, almost leaning forward in a small bow. However, it was merely a transition. He started blasting spells off once more at Harry, who was strategically throwing them aside as it they were nothing. Not more than five feet away, the final blows were ready to be dealt. The first syllables of their spells were uttered at exactly the same moment. She saw the priori incantatem turn from two streams of light into a large bright orb between them. Wind threw Harry's hair backwards, forcing the blood to stream down the sides of his face. She was panting with worry watching her husband defend his life. The orb was closing in on Harry. He was tired and had no energy to continue fighting. Voldemort was easily overtaking him. She felt a twitch in her arm.

She pulled her body upright using the bench and stepped over it, it happened slowly in her mind but it only took a few seconds. The two men in front of her could not even see that she was a spectator, that she was their single audience member to this showdown. She points her wand at Voldemort, and just before her lips move she glances to Harry. He couldn't see her, but she could see him. She wanted to see him every morning when she woke up. She couldn't watch this horrible man, this soulless creature filled with evil, take her love from her. Not a second time.

"Avada Kedavra." She mutters while looking at Voldemort. A bright green light matching the one Voldemort now pointed at Harry left the point of her wand. Hermione's lips tingled having now used two of the three Unforgivable Curses. A year ago she would have never thought herself to act as she had this day. She would have frowned upon herself if a younger version of herself was watching, but she knew an older Hermione would have thanked her for making the decision.

The priori incantatem fizzled, starting at the orb, turning into fizz that sunk to the ground as it traced the lines of magic back to the wands. Harry let out a howl before tumbling to his knees, head hanging low unaware of the event that just occurred in front of his eyes. Hermione remained frozen with her wand pointed at Voldemort. He fluttered backwards, his head following the green sparks back to Hermione's wand, ending his gaze upon her face. The life was still in his eyes, but the life was empty and cold. She would not find guilt in watching this murderer die, even though she was a murder as well.

"NOOOOOOO!" He called as his feet turned to black fog and dust that slowly swirled around and around his body until it was at his neck. Hermione's jaw dropped just a little but closed one his head was engulfed and the remains of the most nortorious villain in magical history was dead. He was gone forever, and it was by her own hand. A small wind overtook the area, causing the remains to fly away and slowly disappear, grain by grain.

Hermione looked back to her husband, whom she could hear gasping for air. Her heart grew warm and her belly did flips. It was likely her infant protesting the butterflies that filled her body. Hermione couldn't stop repeating in her mind: Harry is alive. Harry is alive. Harry is alive. Harry is alive. This was the second time that day she could be excited to see her husband there in front of her, real and living. He was not a figment of her imagine, even though it certainly felt surreal. She couldn't change her position, only allowing her arm to lower just slightly when he stood up looking for his savior. The smile he had exposed his white teeth when he saw it was his own wife.

Harry did not rush over to Hermione, as some others may have. Instead, he took his time approaching her with a grin upon his lips every step of the way. She felt nervous, the same feeling she had that night in the library when he had kissed her. It felt as if she were falling in love with him all over again. When he was finally standing in front of her, she was joined him by sporting her own stupid smile. She tucked her wand into the side of her pants. They stood as the nervous teenagers they were, no more and no less. They were simply two kids in love. Two married kids in love who were expecting a baby.

"Hi, Hermione." Her heartbeat fluttered like the wings of a dragonfly avoiding water beneath it. Harry put his hands on her hips after that. She felt the baby move and she knew the moment couldn't be more perfect. She moved her hands up his arms and let them stop upon her cheeks.

"Hi." Instead of kissing her took her in a hug and cherished the moment no differently than Hermione was. It was over. The fighting, the hiding, the suffering, the death! Voldemort was dead and the Death Eaters would be hunted down and punished for their evil deeds. The school would be rebuilt and reopened for studies for future witches and wizards from whatever background. Harry and Hermione would welcome their child in five months while raising the child Tonks and Lupin left to Harry, trusting he would the perfect father. They had survived, and they had done it together.

Hand in hand, the Potters floated back to the fringes of people waiting for the result of Harry and Voldemort's final battle. A few people saw them approaching which caused them to pause. They nudged each other playfully back and forth. They could let loose about their winning story to the crowds of people. They were a heroic couple that would go down in history, and they couldn't ignore that they were slightly excited about it. They smiled at each other, the hot messes that they were. Together they let out a high pitched set of shouts. They lifted their wands into the air and started casting red fireworks from the tips. People began cheering around them, claps erupted and literally caused the Death Eaters to disappear. Several younger students and less devote members of Voldemort's following remained to celebrate and offer their knowledge, but in the end everyone enjoyed the victory.

And at the center of the mess Harry and Hermione embraced, Ron and Luna watching them, hands clasp tightly just the same as they were when Hermione had left. The chaos of happiness ensued around them, but all that matter to them was that they were still alive and still together. Not a pair, but happily accepting that they were three. Soon to be four. The brushed their noses against each other, each eye glued to the other. Each breath taken in sync.

Both lips brushing against each other, and pressing together with the first kiss of the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p>I don't know about you, but I am very pleased with this ending. I can't stop reading the last line. I am proud of myself and I hope all you are too. I like to think that each and every single one of you enjoyed this piece. It has meant so much to me, and I know you are all sick and tired of me thanking you but you have no idea the impact the subscriptions and the reviews and the favorites have had on me. I already feel like I've reached success and that it's only up from here. I am about to cry as I type this, all of this means the world to me. I am sad to see it end.<p>

Please, if you have never reviewed, do so for this chapter. I do have an epilogue, so if you wish to review after reading that you may. This has been a long and joyful journey. I was hoping to announce my finished novel to you guys, but I was unable to fit that into my schedule. Maybe if you keep an eye out for future work I can give you that news. I think you all would like it. But enough of my gabbing...

Thanks for sticking with me through this. I appreciate you all more than you know.


	42. Epilogue: Reflecting

Disclaimer: I am not, nor could I ever wish to be, the magnificent JKR. The characters and concepts of this work herein are entirely the property of JKR and her publishers. I don't own rights, claim rights, or anything of the sort. You cannot sue me O.O Thank you. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>It's really short, and won't add much to the story. I just wanted a little aftermath sequence in case those of you hardcore readers wanted one. I debated for about forty-five minutes before I decided to write this. I hope you like it and it gives you full closure with this piece.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione and Harry were both sitting chairs holding children. The curtains were drawn and tea cups sat on the coffee table in front of them, both filled with homemade butterbeer. On a plate were fresh muffins, along with half empty bottles and binkies. Harry had blue blanket bundled in his arms, as Hermione had a pink one. There was a fire cracking in the background and a Christmas tree with presents to the right.<p>

You could see the house decorated with Daily Prophet articles and pictures of Harry's parents. There were pictures of Severus Snape, pictures of the Weasley family, but most importantly there were pictures of the babies. There were pictures of Harry and Hermione. They had a proper wedding shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts. Then they had a few pictures of Hermione's pregnancy. They had somehow managed lead a normal life after Hogwarts, neither of them discussing the events of the battle with one another. There was hardly a need. However, on this day something raised curiosity in Hermione. She nestled her baby girl, the one that came out as healthy as any other baby despite the differences in her pregnancy to other women's, and kissed the infant's forehead.

"Harry, what did you see in the pensive?" She turned her head at him. They were a few inches apart on the couch, which was a light shade of red, it almost appeared pink. She and Harry had argued about it for hours before purchasing it anyway. It was simply too comfortable to be upset over a color.

"The man I thought was my father had a different face. The man I thought was Snape had a different face. I saw two men who's personalities were misplaced. I wouldn't change the life I had, but I can't help but wish Snape had been my father. In a lot of ways, he really was. I won't hesitate to stand and give honor to Severus' name." Hermione moved her ankle and brushed it against Harry's leg. They leaned their heads back against the couch and kept their eyes locked. They had been through so much together, and they had so much more to look forward to.

"I love you." He sung to her, his eyes fluttering closed. She knew she was right where she belonged, she knew for a long time. She agree with Harry entirely. She wouldn't have changed a thing.

"I love you, too. I love you, too."


End file.
